Tempus fugit, aeternitas manet
by DoctorSuicide
Summary: W Niebie Gabriel wraca z niebytu i od razu dostaje zadanie. W Piekle Lucyfer wyczuwa dobrą okazję do odzyskania wolności. Na Ziemi Sam, Dean i Castiel starają się odbudować swoją rodzinę i utracone zaufanie. AU po pierwszym odcinku siódmego sezonu, dokładnie od momentu kiedy Cas zwrócił dusze do Czyśćca. Lewiatanów niet bo ich nie lubię.
1. Chapter 1

p1./p

pCiemność./p

pJest przerażająco ciemno./p

pNie ma początku ani końca, nie ma żadnych uczuć, nie ma życia ani śmierci, nie ma czasu, nie ma nic prócz świadomości, że jednak ty nadal jesteś./p

pZawieszony w przestrzeni./p

pJesteś częścią ciemności. Niczym więcej./p

pPóki jakaś siła nie chwyta cię mocno (to pierwsze, co naprawdę czujesz od kilku dni..? Tygodni..? Lat..?) i nie wyciąga cię na powierzchnię./p

pCiemność zastępuje blask./p

p***/p

pPierwszą rzeczą, jaką poczuł Gabriel była miękka, lekko wilgotna od rosy trawa, ścieląca się pod nim jak dywan. Nie unosząc powiek, przez które przebiły się promienie słoneczne, zacisnął palce na długich źdźbłach./p

pByły prawdziwe./p

pZdecydowanie jak najbardziej prawdziwe, świeżo pachnące, rwące się, kiedy za nie szarpnął. Miła odmiana po niczym./p

p- Gabrielu - usłyszał znajomy, ciepły głos. - Gabrielu, nie wypada tak dewastować Ogrodów Pańskich. Zostaw tę nieszczęsną trawę./p

pArchanioł zamarł jak sparaliżowany. Nadal nie otwierał oczu./p

pNie - pomyślał z cieniem paniki - to niemożliwe./p

pA jednak moc którą wyczuwał dookoła, moc od której wibrowało powietrze była nie do pomylenia z niczym innym. Jak stanie przy najjaśniejszej gwieździe, w strumieniu ciepłej, świetlistej łaski, która obmywa ze wszystkich stron, wypełnia każdą komórkę ciała. Początkowo nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, wyciągnięty z nicości, w końcu kiedyś była czymś tak normalnym./p

pAle chwila kiedy był młodym aniołem, żyjącym przed Stworzeniem, błyskawicznie i bezpowrotnie minęła. Wróciły wszystkie wspomnienia, zalewając jego umysł brutalną, niepowstrzymaną falą./p

pGabriel usiadł gwałtownie i zaczerpnął tchu, nareszcie w pełni wracając do świata./p

pWbił przerażone, złote oczy w mężczyznę siedzącego na białej ławce./p

pNie trzeba było być aniołem ani demonem, żeby rozpoznać jego twarz. Wystarczyło, tak jak Gabriel podczas swoich lat spędzonych na Ziemi, oglądać Arrow./p

p- Chyba sobie żartujesz. John Barrowman? - było pierwszymi słowami jakie przeszły mu przez gardło./p

pMężczyzna - do złudzenia przypominający Johna Barrowmana - wzruszył ramionami./p

p- Wyłowiłem tę twarz z twojej pamięci, Gabrielu. Uznałem, że lepiej poczujesz się widząc kogoś znajomego./p

p- Jasne, dużo lepiej - parsknął anioł, w wyniku szoku nieco szybciej odzyskujący pełnie świadomości. - Prawie ci się udało, gdyby nie ta zmarszczka na czole wcale nie zorientowałbym się, że to ty. Och i może twoja moc, dająca tak, że słowo daję, zaraz zasłabnę, tato./p

pMężczyzna... Bóg przekrzywił lekko głowę./p

p- Wybacz, synu - powiedział natychmiast, a Gabriel poczuł jak siła promieniująca od jego Ojca staje się mniej przytłaczająca. - Chodź i siądź przy mnie. Musimy porozmawiać./p

p- Super - mruknął anioł, zbierając się z trawy. Niechętnie, szurając butami, podszedł do ławki i usiadł jak najdalej od Niego. - Chcesz mi zrobić wykład o tym, że nie wolno bałamucić niewiast i kłamać? Może przy okazji dasz mi szlaban?/p

p- Nie przewiduję tego - Bóg wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru okazywać, że z trudem tłumiony gniew w głosie Gabriela i cała jego defensywna postawa, robią na Nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie./p

pZ resztą, może i nie robiły. W końcu był Bogiem./p

p- Jesteś zły i rozgoryczony - stwierdził z właściwym sobie, stoickim spokojem./p

pW Gabrielu coś pękło./p

p- Jasne, że jestem zły! Zniknąłeś, tak? Zostawiłeś nas. Zostawiłeś całe uniwersum na pastwę swoich skłóconych synów, którzy o mało go nie rozpieprzyli. A teraz... teraz pojawiasz sie i... sam nie wiem, chyba mnie wskrzeszasz, bo Lucyfer mnie zabił. Pojawiasz się i 'nic takiego się nie stało, pogadajmy synku'. Cudownie, że nagle sobie przypomniałeś o byciu ojcem. Całego cholernego Wszechświata./p

pWiedział doskonale jak brzmi - jak rozżalone dziecko, którego rodzice nie dotrzymali obietnicy, wrócili za późno do domu skazując go na dodatkowe godziny zajmowania się młodszym rodzeństwem. Bo dokładnie tak się czuł./p

pMógł liczyć sobie eony ale, do diabła, każdy potrzebuje jakiegoś oparcia. Ojca, który może mu pomóc, wskazać właściwą drogę, do którego można się zwrócić ze wszystkim. A jego Ojciec, Ojciec ich wszystkich, po prostu sobie poszedł. Nieważne dlaczego, ważne że sam sobie ogłosił bezterminowe wakacje. A teraz wraca ze swoim dobrotliwym uśmiechem na twarzy Johna Barrowmana w białym garniturze i rzuca jakimś tandetnym 'synu, porozmawiajmy'./p

pWbrew oczekiwanemu efektowi (tak, w głębi duszy Gabriel oczekiwał że jego słowa zrobią chociaż minimalne wrażenie. Ale nie, przecież to Bóg. On zna już przebieg całej tej rozmowy, która nawet się jeszcze nie odbyła.) Bóg uśmiechnął się szerzej i pokręcił głową jakby chciał powiedzieć "Jesteś doprawdy rozkoszny jak się denerwujesz, Gabrysiu"./p

p- Naprawdę długo mnie nie było - powiedział zamyślony, bardziej do siebie niż do swojego syna. - Kiedyś wielbiliście mnie i baliście się. Krzywe spojrzenie było niemal tak ważkie jak bunt, a każdy zwrot pozbawiony odpowiedniej grzecznościowej formy traktowany jako obraza majestatu... A teraz robisz mi wyrzuty, chociaż wiesz, że nie masz od tego żadnych praw, Gabrielu./p

p- Nie będę przepraszać - fuknął archanioł, czując jak mimo wszystko robi mu się gorąco na samą myśl o tym, że kiedyś nawet nie myślałby w ten sposób o swoim Ojcu. W końcu jak można żywić tyle gniewu do najczystszego, niczym nieskażonego dobra?/p

p- Nie oczekuję tego. Doceniam twoją postawę, naprawdę. - zapewnił./p

pZłote oczy zamrugały./p

p- Słucham?/p

p- Wiem skąd wynika twoja postawa, wiem co czujesz - rzekł, kładąc szczególny nacisk na ostatnie słowo. - Rozumiesz, Gabrielu? Ty czujesz. W bardzo ludzki sposób, podobnie jak wielu twoich braci. Nigdy jeszcze nie byłem z was tak dumny, przynajmniej z części./p

p- Nie - odparł szczerze Gabriel. - nie rozumiem. Mieliśmy być twoimi żołnierzami, twoją bronią.../p

p- Jesteście nią. Ale jesteście też moimi dziećmi. A każde dziecko musi kiedyś zyskać samodzielność. Muszę przyznać, nie wszyscy zdali ten trudny test. Nawet moi najstarsi, najbliżsi mi synowie zboczyli z właściwej ścieżki./p

p- Zawiodłem cię - mruknął Gabriel, wbijając wzrok w swoje dłonie. - Wiem./p

pCholera jasna, nie chciał tego czuć. Tych wyrzutów sumienia. Problem tkwił w tym, że nie można tak po prostu przestać być czyimś dzieckiem, przestać być aniołem Pana. Nieważne jak długo się próbowało./p

pJednak Bóg tylko zaśmiał się serdecznie./p

p- Nie zawiodłeś mnie, Gabrielu. Okazałeś się mądrzejszy niż twoi starsi bracia. Żaden z nich nie zauważył, jak wkracza na ścieżkę wydeptaną przez Lucyfera i oddala się od dobra. Ty jedyny pojąłeś jego prawdziwą istotę. Stanąłeś po stronie ludzi, chciałeś bronić słabszych przed nieobliczalnymi archaniołami, a jednak nadal nie pragnąłeś śmierci ani Michaela ani Rafaela. Miałeś więcej dystansu do mnie i więcej miłości do ludzi, dlatego nie osunąłeś się w szaleństwo spowodowane pychą i fanatyzmem./p

pGabriel uniósł wzrok, by wreszcie spojrzeć swojemu Ojcu w oczy./p

pPrzygryzł wargę zastanawiając się nad jego słowami./p

p- Co się z nimi stało? - zapytał w końcu, mając na myśli Michaela i Rafaela. I pewnie też Lucyfera, bo z tego co Gabriel pamiętał, miało dojść do jakiejś Apokalipsy.../p

p- Lucyfer wrócił do swojego więzienia - powiedział Bóg, posmutniawszy. - Michael jest tam razem z nim, dzięki Samuelowi Winchesterowi./p

p- Łoś pokonał Misiaczka i Ponurego Lucjana? - brew anioła powędrowała w górę. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy od przebudzenia. - Wiedziałem, że ten dzieciak ma potencjał, ale nie, że aż taki./p

p- Oczywiście pomogli mu Dean, Castiel i Robert. - dodał - Jednak to długa historia, nie mamy teraz na to czasu./p

pUśmiech zniknął z twarzy Gabriela tak szybko jak się na niej pojawił. Mógłby również przysiąc, że jego serce na chwilę zamarło./p

p- Śpieszysz się gdzieś? - zapytał zaniepokojony - Nie zostajesz?/p

pJego Ojciec wolno pokręcił głową./p

p- Nie, synu. Przybyłem tylko po to by wyciągnąć cię z niebytu i powierzyć ci zadanie./p

p- Litości, tylko nie kolejne zwiastowanie - parsknął Gabriel, starając się by w jego głosie nie było ani cienia żalu./p

pSkoro już się pojawił, mógłby łaskawie zostać na dłużej i ogarnąć ten burdel. I chociaż trochę z nimi pobyć.../p

p- Nic z tych rzeczy. Z resztą, uwierz mi, tym razem wysłałbym kogoś innego./p

p- Dzięki, Ojcze. Czuję się doceniony jak nigdy./p

p- Och uwierz mi, zaraz się poczujesz - zapewnił i to (jak na Boga przystało) całkiem szczerze, co tylko bardziej zmartwiło Gabriela. - Jak już mówiłem, Michael tkwi w piekle. A Rafael nie żyje. Castiel go zabił./p

p- Łoł, chwilunia, mały Cassie? Coraz więcej.../p

p- Gabrielu - Bóg posłał mu krótkie, karcące spojrzenie. - nie przerywaj mi./p

p- Przepraszam - powiedział nieszczerze, odnotowując w pamięci by dorwać młodego i zamienić z nim kilka słów jak brat z bratem/p

p- Niebo nie ma teraz przywódcy. I, chociaż miałem zostać jedynie obserwatorem, zrozumiałem, że nie zniosę kolejnej bratobójczej walki o władzę, między moimi dziećmi. Castiel dał im wolną wolę, ale nie umie ich zjednoczyć, jest zbyt słaby by poradzić sobie z tak wielką władzą. Dlatego cię przywróciłem. Żebyś ty to zrobił.- zakończył, patrząc z powagą na najmłodszego archanioła./p

pZ kolei ten nie wiedział czy powinien się śmiać czy płakać./p

p- Ojcze... żaden ze mnie przywódca - powiedział Gabriel, uśmiechem tuszując rodzący się w sercu niepokój. - Nie nadaję się do tej funkcji, nie lubię władzy, nie pragnę jej./p

p- I dlatego jesteś najlepszym kandydatem. Jedynym słusznym. - Bóg nadal uśmiechał się życzliwie, jednak w jego oczach kryła się powaga i stanowczość./p

p- Myślę, że jestem zmuszony odrzucić tę propozycję. Wiesz, Ojcze, to bardzo miłe i naprawdę czuję się wyróżniony, ale lubię Ziemię i.../p

p- Nie - przerwał mu zdecydowanie ostrzejszym głosem Bóg. - Wiem, że lubisz Ziemię. Jednak wzywa cię obowiązek, synu. Obowiązek wobec rodziny, wobec mnie. To nie propozycja, to polecenie. - to był On - surowy i gniewny Pan który zesłał Potop, który kazał Gabrielowi spalić Sodomę i Gomorę./p

pTen z którym nikt nie chce zadzierać./p

p- Dobrze, Ojcze - wycedził tylko Gabriel. - Niech będzie wola Twoja./p

p- Wiedziałem, że mnie nie zawiedziesz, Gabrielu. - powiedział Bóg, wracając do swojego ojcowskiego tonu. Położył aniołowi ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu, tak, że jego ciało przeszył dreszcz./p

pGorące mrowienie przepływającej przez niego Łaski./p

p- Gabrielu, mój synu, mianuję cię Regentem Nieba. Oddaję ci część moich mocy i powierzam w twoje ręce nieograniczoną władzę nad tym Uniwersum, ponieważ jesteś jej godzien i wierzę, że wykorzystasz ją mądrze./p

pAnioł głośno przełknął ślinę./p

p- Dziękuję, Ojcze. Postaram się... - mruknął niechętnie. Na usta cisnęło mu się pytanie na które znał już odpowiedź, a którego mimo wszystko nie chciał zadawać, choć czuł silny wewnętrzny przymus. - Teraz znów odchodzisz?/p

p- Tak, Gabrielu. Ale tym razem zostawiam świat w dobrych rękach./p

p- Wrócisz kiedyś? - Pytanie Gabriela zawisło w powietrzu pozbawione odpowiedzi./p

pBóg zniknął./p

pJedyną pamiątką po tym, że do spotkania naprawdę doszło był połyskujący na palcu Gabriela pierścień./p

pCiężki i złoty z enochiańskimi znakami układającymi się w dwa słowa. Regent Nieba./p


	2. Chapter 2

/

Gabriel lubił wiele rzeczy: słodycze, zwłaszcza tęczowe pączki, alkohol, imprezy, seks, dobrą zabawę (najlepiej czyimś kosztem), meksykańskie jedzenie, małe kotki... Lista była pokaźnych rozmiarów. Jednak, na żadnym z tysięcy miejsc nie znajdowała się pozycja "WŁADZA".br /

Ani władzy nie lubił, ani jej nie pragnął. Po prostu ,gdy szedł swoją drogą, nagle oberwał nią w potylicę.br /

\- Cholera jasna, w dupe jebana go mać - mruknął patrząc w pełną whisky szklankę. Po luksusowej sypialni walało się około dwudziestu osuszonych butelek. A Gabriel nadal był trzeź /

Widać efekt uboczny bycia prawie-Bogiem, pomyślał z goryczą. Kolejny do długiej listy, którą zaczął sporządzać dobę temu, po pożegnaniu z drogim /

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą wtedy zauważył był fakt, że czuje się jak świetlówka. Trudno to inaczej określić. Po prostu wystarczyła niewielka ilość mocy jego Ojca ,by nagle Gabriel stał się kolejną gwiazdą, potężną tak, że nawet jego samego przyprawiało to o mdłości. Gdy po jakimś czasie oswoił się z uczuciem więżenia w swoim wnętrzu słońca, zaczął wypróbowywać swoje moce, powoli je badać.br /

Najlepszy był dar /

Jasne, już wcześniej mógł kształtować rzeczywistość zgodnie ze swoim kaprysem ale wtedy zawsze była to praca na gotowym materiale. Teraz mógł zwyczajnie tworzyć. Wpleść do rzeczywistości całkiem nowy element jak puchate, różowe kulki zjadające MM's, które teraz szczęśliwe przetaczały się po dywanie, polując na kolorowe /

Kolejnym boskim darem była /

Nagle zorientował się, że wie dosłownie wszystko, od tego co w 1693 roku John Smith zjadł na śniadanie do sytuacji gospodarczej w Królestwie Toga. Wystarczyło tylko, że o tym pomyślał. Tylko przyszłość nadal była tajemnicza - widać niektóre rejony należą jedynie do /

No tak, ale w obliczu swojego obecnego problemu, na nic było Gabrielowi to wszystko. Chciał być zwyczajnie /

Ale nie mógł. Bo był kurwamać Regentem Nieba i musiał jakoś ogłosić to światu. Jak najszybciej, bo jakby nie patrzeć, obiecał coś /

"Teraz nie zasłonisz się złym samopoczuciem" pomyślał z goryczą.br /

"No już, musisz to zrobić."br /

Westchnął cicho i zamknął oczy, uruchamiając Anielskie /

***br /

Każdy anioł, znajdujący się w Uniwersum, zamarł, słysząc w swoim umyśle wesoły gł /

\- Gooood morning, Vietnam! Z tej strony wasz ulubiony archanioł, Gabriel. No już, tylko się tak nie cieszcie, wiem jak rozpaczaliście po tym jak Lucjan mnie nadział na miecz. Nie chcę mi się długo gadać, więc powiem zwięźle: umarłem, tatuś, tak, nasz tatuś Bóg, pofatygował dupę do domu i mnie wskrzesił. A przy okazji, z racji tego, że najstarszy, jaki wśród was jeszcze został żywy, nadal jest jakimś szczylem, mianował mnie szefem. Rozumiecie, Regentem /

Gabriel umilkł na chwilę, jakby dając im czas na przyswojenie tej informacji, po czym kontynuował:br /

\- Nie dbam o to, czy mnie lubicie, czy nie. Macie mnie szanować. Oczywiście, nie przewiduję bawić się w tyrana, ale nowy szeryf to nowe zasady. Jesteście wolni dopóki ich przestrzegacie, jasne? Jeśli ktoś ma jakieś wątpliwości, niech mi je wyłoży twarzą w twarz. Będzie to uprzejmiejsze, chociaż i tak jestem wszechwiedzący. Wszystko dotarło? Cudnie. Miłego dnia. Bez /

Przekaz urwał się.br /

***br /

W wielkiej, magicznej klatce, w najgłębszym kręgu Piekła, Lucyfer z ciekawością patrzył na Michał /

Jego brat chwilę temu zamilkł (na to akurat Lucyfer nie narzekał. Był w tej klatce stanowczo za długo, a Michael osiągał kolejne poziomy upierdliwości) i upadł na kolana, blady i sparaliż /

Teraz z kolei ryczał wściekle, z całych sił tłukąc pięściami w ziemię, aż po jego rękach zaczęła spływać krew, a połamane palce spuchł /

\- Co się stało, Misiaczku? - Zapytał zaciekawiony Lucyfer, patrząc na /

Czyżby Michał oszalał? To w ogóle było możliwe? Przecież Lucyfer spędził tu tysiąclecia, a był w doskonałej kondycji psychicznej. Chociaż może to kwestia tego, że "złego diabli nie biorą" czy jakoś tak... Szatanowi atrakcje klatki były niestraszne, zwyczajnie przywykł. A Michał pewnie zwariował do reszty, jak ten mały śmiertelnik...br /

Na wspomnienie Sama Winchestera na twarz Lucyfera wypłynął uś /

Szkoda. Wielka, wielka szkoda, że ten mały sukinsyn, Castiel go stąd wyciągnął. Przerzucanie pomiędzy sobą duszy oraz ciała i naprzemienne rozdzieranie ich na strzępy, było jedyną rozrywką Lucyfera i Michała. Jeden fantastycznie się przy tym bawił, a drugi miał nadal niezaspokojoną żądzę zemsty za zepsucie mu planów Apokalipsy (chory sukinsyn). A tak... Zostali na siebie skazani , w cholernej klatce, która nie ma żadnych ścian, a jednak jest klaustrofobicznie mała. Nieważne, w którą stronę pójdziesz, jak dużo kroków zrobisz i tak wrócisz do punktu wyjścia. A potem, cisza panująca tutaj, zafunduje ci trepanację /

Tak, jakby nie patrzeć, obecność Michaela była dla Lucyfera błogosławieństwem. Pozwalała wypełnić pustkę, która była główną karą w /

\- Gabriel! - Ryknął Michał, wbijając pięść w kamienną podłogę. Suchy trzask pękającej kości poniósł się naokoło. Archanioł nawet się nie skrzywił.br /

\- Nagle sobie przypomniałeś, że nie lubisz Młodego? - Lucyfer wyglądał na szczerze zafascynowanego oglądaniem swoich paznokci. - Spoko, rozumiem, ja też. Ale obawiam się, co może nastąpić, jeśli rozpieprzysz tą podłogę, która notabene jest jedyną rzeczą /

\- Zamknij się! - warknął Michał, unosząc głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Jego oczy... jego oczy były oczami szaleńca. Lśniła w nich żądza mordu tak wielka, że Szatan już powinien być kupką popioł /

Lucyfer uniósł brew, widząc to uosobienie /

\- Dobra, tato, nie bij mnie - parsknął, przysiadając na piętach - jednak zajmij się tą podłogą.br /

\- Mała suka... - Wymruczał Michał, już nie waląc w szary kamień. Zamiast tego zaczął na nim rysować palcem niewidzialne symbole (Lucyfer podejrzewał, że pewnie to jakieś wyjątkowo wulgarne przekleństwa po enochiańsku) - Mały padalec, tchórz, pasożyt, larwa, zdrajca, KURWA!br /

Przy ostatnim słowie znów popatrzył na swojego brata, jakby oczekując od niego jakiejś /

\- Wiesz, co zrobił? Wiesz, co kurwa zrobił?!br /

\- Gdybym wiedział, to nie pytałbym wcześniej, o co chodzi - Szatan wywrócił oczami - Wiesz braciszku, że zawsze chętnie wysłucham twoich ż /

Nie zwracając uwagi na ironię, jaką ociekał jego głos, Michał skinął głową (warcząc przy tym gardłowo. "Pojebany jak nic" pomyślał wesoło Lucyfer) i, nadal dysząc ciężko, zaczął mówić:br /

\- Czy ty to rozumiesz? Nasz ojciec oddał władzę Gabrielowi. Ten mały dupek właśnie nadał przekaz, w którym radośnie oznajmia, że został nowym Regentem Nieba psiabytomać. On, ta mała szuja, ten karaluch, który ostatnie setki lat spędził ukrywając się na Ziemi, został najwyższym władcą! A ja dalej gniję tutaj, i to do tego z tobą.br /

Ton, jakim wypowiedział ostatnie słowa dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że Michaś nie wyobraża sobie gorszej /

\- Ranisz, Michaelu - Lucyfer złapał się za serce i popatrzył na niego z żalem - Ja też mam /

Brat zdawał się go nawet nie słyszeć. Z jego ust nadal wylewał się potok gorzkich ż /

\- Byłem jego synem, najwierniejszym ze wszystkich. Chciałem dobrze, spełniałem każdy rozkaz, dbałem o Niebo i aniołów. I co z tego mam? Nawet mnie stąd nie wyciągnęli. Wyciągnęli cholernego Sama Winchestera, więc czemu nie mnie? A na moje miejsce dają tę małą wesz, która myśli tylko o sobie, przeklętego, wyrodnego grzesznika...br /

/

Czyli o to /

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się do siebie i przestał zwracać uwagę na słowa brata, płynące wartko, a sprowadzające się zasadniczo do "Tatuś mnie nie kocha, a Gabryś dostał mój pokóóój".br /

Oczywiście skłamałby, mówiąc, że nie jest zaskoczony. Był niemal pewien, że zaraz po tym jak wylądowali w Klatce, aniołowie przybędą żeby uratować swojego ulubionego szefa. A tu niespodzianka, bo wcale go chyba aż tak bardzo nie lubili. Nawet Rafałek, który nie omieszkał wykorzystać okazji, żeby dorwać się do fotela /

Znał gorzki smak zdrady ze strony własnej rodziny lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Wiedział, jak Michał się czuje pamiętał, jak sam się czuł, skazany na potępienie, chociaż przecież chciał dobrze i był ukochanym aniołem /

Teraz mógł się tylko śmiać ( może trochę szaleńczo) na wspomnienie tego, jak bardzo rozżalony był i jak wielkie emocje nim targały. Tak dużo emocji, tak mało rozsądku...br /

\- Rozumiem cię, Michael. Wiem, że masz to gdzieś, ale sam byłem kiedyś na twoim miejscu - powiedział całkowicie nieszczerze, układając sobie w głowie zarys /

\- Nic nie rozumiesz! Ty jesteś przeklęty. A ja... ja miałem cię pokonać, zmiażdżyć zło, zakończyć Apokalipsę...br /

\- I nadal masz okazję. - zapewnił Lucyfer, kiwając głową - Też tego chcę. Ostatecznie czekaliśmy na nią wieczność, prawda?br /

\- Cudownie - sarknął Michał - Mamy obaj dobre chęci. Jakoś nas to urządza?br /

Szatan ściągnął wargi w wąską linię i przez chwilę udawał, że się /

\- Tak. W sumie to tak. Daje nam to możliwość wydostania się stą /

\- Słucham? - po raz pierwszy, od chwili przekazu Gabriela, Michał wyglądał na naprawdę przytomnego - Umiesz się stąd wydostać?br /

\- Znam tą klatkę jak nikt inny, Misiaczku. I zdążyłem się przygotować na ewentualny powrót do niej - jego uśmiech poszerzył się. - Jest tylko jeden /

Michał zmarszczył /

\- Jaki?br /

\- Będziesz musiał mi zaufać.br /

***br /

Obładowany zakupami Sam wszedł do domu i zamknął za sobą drzwi serdecznym /

\- Ostrożnie - mruknął Bobby, odrywając się od czyszczenia broni i patrząc karcąco na młodszego Winchestera - Nie rozwal tych drzwi, chłopcze. Są już w dostatecznie złym stanie, nie musisz ich jeszcze kopać.br /

\- Wybacz - rzucił mężczyzna, dla świętego spokoju, odkładając torby na stół - Gdzie jest Dean? Kupiłem mu placek wiś /

\- A gdzie ma niby być? - parsknął starszy ł /

Sam westchnął i odgarnął z twarzy niesforne włosy. (Nie, absolutnie nie musiał ich przycinać. Były doskonale idealnej długości i Dean może się wypchać.) Wziął z jednej z siatek placek i bez słowa skierował się do jedynej gościnnej /

Zapukał do drzwi, po czym wszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź.br /

Castiel leżał na łóżku, nieprzytomny, tak jak przez ostatnie pięć dni. Świadomość stracił w chwili, gdy, jak to poetycko ujął Dean, "wyrzygał dusze tam, gdzie ich miejsce", i od tego czasu nie było z nim /

Książki nie mówiły nic na ten temat, nikt nie wiedział, jak postępować z aniołem, który przez jakiś czas był Bogiem i postradał rozum. Po trzech dniach bezowocnych poszukiwań, wzywaniu innych aniołów i demonów, po mnóstwie bezcelowych rozmów, uznali, że można już tylko czekać.br /

Od tego czasu Dean niemal nie wychodził z tego /

Teraz akurat siedział w nogach łóżka, z laptopem Sama na kolanach i oglądał, jakieś wyjątkowo obfite w macki i biusty, japońskie porno /

\- Nie zapytałeś o pozwolenie - skarcił go Sam, podchodząc i bezceremonialnie zamykając mu klapę laptopa na palcach - Z resztą, na Boga, Dean, nie możesz oglądać hentajców przy śpiącym /

Dean spojrzał na swojego brata, wymownie unosząc /

\- Nie mogę? A mógłbym przysiąc, że właśnie to robił /

\- Trochę przyzwoitości. Albo przysięgam, jak się obudzi to powiem mu, że całe dnie patrzyłeś jak śpi. - Sam dokonał wymiany jeńców, zabierając swojego laptopa i kładąc na kolanach Deana placek z wbitym weń /

\- Chce być przy nim, kiedy się obudzi - wyjaśnił Dean, agresywnie nabierając ciasto na widelec - Żeby dać mu w pysk i przypilnować, gdyby miał ochotę zwiewać.br /

Sam uniósł kącik ust i wymruczał coś, co brzmiało jak 'tajasne', czym zasłużył sobie na mordercze /

\- No dobrze, już, okej. Dotarło do mnie, że się o niego nie martwisz. I że już go nie lubimy. I że wcale ci go nie brakuje. I że naprawdę nigdy, przenigdy mu nie wybaczysz... - powiedział śmiertelnie poważnym tonem, nie całkiem dokładnie tuszując zawartą w nim ironię.br /

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo - mruknął wściekle Dean - do końca życia będziesz chodził z wklęsłą twarzą, mł /

\- Ale z ciebie dzieciak, Dean - powiedział, tym razem całkiem szczerze poważny i zatroskany - Zachowujesz się jakby...br /

Dean nie dowiedział się, jak się /

Sam zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć.br /

W tej chwili w pokoju rozległ się świst gwałtownie wdychanego przez nos /

Castiel usiadł prosto i popatrzył na nich, nieco błędnym wzrokiem. Jego głos był jeszcze bardziej zachrypnięty niż zwykle, gdy wycharczał pojedyncze:br /

\- Gabriel./p


	3. Chapter 3

/

\- Tak właściwie, to, co ci się stało? - Zapytał /

Kiedy Castiel się obudził, Dean uznał, że jednak wcale nie ma ochoty przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co on, więc rzuciwszy tylko krótkie "witamy z powrotem", opuścił pokó /

Sam został. Jasne, rozumiał Deana, ale... Nie chciał opuszczać Castiela, nie ważne jak niewybaczalne było to, co zrobił. Winchesterowie znają wartość rodziny i nie rezygnują z niej ł /

Z resztą, czuł się zobowiązany przestrzegać zasady, którą wyrył sobie w umyśle jeszcze w czasach przygotowania do studiów prawniczych: Audiatur et altera /

A Castiel zdecydowanie na to zasługiwał, bo jeżeli to, co było między nimi, miało się zawalić, Sam chciał przynajmniej wiedzieć, /

\- Myślę, że w jakimś stopniu nadal byłem połączony z tymi duszami. - powiedział anioł, głosem pozbawionym emocji. - Po oddaniu ich zawisłem pomiędzy Ziemią, a Czyśćcem połączony z obiema stronami, do żadnej z nich nie należąc. Z powrotem przyciągnął mnie dopiero głos /

\- Gabriel - powtórzył Sam, bezmyślnie wybijając palcami rytm "Thunderstruck' na zamkniętej klapie laptopa - Myślałem, że ten dupek nie żyje. Że Lucyfer go zabił. - uniósł wzrok na Castiela, jakby oczekując wyjaśnień z jego /

Ten pokręcił głową, jeszcze bardziej przygnę /

\- Też tak myślałem. Po jego śmierci szukałem go przez jakiś czas, potem byłem pewien, że jest martwy. A teraz... To na pewno był jego głos. Nie rozumiałem słów, były zbyt niewyraźne, ale zawsze poznam swojego /

\- Skoro był martwy - między brwiami Sama utworzyła się zmarszczka - to znaczy, że odesłać z powrotem mógł go tylko Bóg, prawda?br /

\- Tak. Na to wyglą /

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, w milczeniu, anioł patrząc na swoje zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie, łowca obserwując go /

Oczekiwał, że Castiel go przeprosi. Że przeprosi ich wszystkich za to, co zrobił zaledwie kilka dni temu. Albo, że chociaż będzie się nadal wściekać. Jednak anioł pozostawał zwyczajnie bezradny i Winchester poczuł przypływ zwykłej irytacji. Tak to już cholera jest, niektórzy prędzej udławią się własnymi językami niż przyznają do błę /

Zwłaszcza, jeśli jeszcze niedawno byli przekonani o własnej boskoś /

\- W takim razie wypada potwierdzić tę informację i spróbować sukinsyna wezwać. - Westchnął, wstają /

\- Sam, zaczekaj - Castiel wstał gwałtownie i złapał go za przedramię. Widząc niechętne spojrzenie mężczyzny puścił go natychmiast, ale się nie wycofał. - Posłuchaj, jestem ci winien przeprosiny. - w jego błękitnych oczach pojawiło się coś jeszcze prócz bólu: determinacja. - Zburzyłem ochronną ścianę, skazałem cię na ból, z którego doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę. Sam mówiłem Deanowi, że to może cię zabić, a jednak... Byłem głupcem, Sam. Głupcem i desperatom, a ty na tym ucierpiałeś najbardziej, chociaż jesteś... Byłeś moim /

Sam wysłuchał tych nieco nieskładnych przeprosin, stojąc z rękami splecionymi na piersi i patrząc na Castiela poważ /

Tego, co musiał przeżyć uwięziony we własnej głowie z pewnością nie wymaże zwykłe "przepraszam". Tak samo, jak pojawiających się od tego czasu koszmarów sennych, które stopniowo zaczynały atakować go nawet w stanie pełnej świadomości. Widok krwi i płomieni, ciemności i kamiennej podłogi, szeroko uśmiechniętej twarzy Lucyfera prześladowały go coraz częś /

Chwilami szczerze zastanawiał się, kiedy całkiem zwariuje i Dean w końcu to zauważ /

\- Masz rację. To było cholernie skurwysyńskie zagranie. - powiedział dość spokojnie - I chcę, żebyś to odwrócił. No i do tego dochodzi próba zabicia nas wszystkich, spiskowanie z naszym wrogiem i zabawa w Boga. - Sam uniósł rękę, nakazując milczenie aniołowi, który już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. - Ale słuchaj uważnie Cas: Ja i Dean jesteśmy mistrzami robienia sobie nawzajem rzeczy, które nie są okej. No dobrze, może nie na taką skalę, ale w sumie anioły rzadko są subtelne. Nie będę kłamać, że teraz nagle wszystko będzie w porządku, bo trudno, żeby było. Ale nie możemy sobie pozwolić na luksus skreślania braci, kiedy są jednymi z niewielu rzeczy, jakie nam zostały. - Zawiesił na chwilę głos - Chcę ci wybaczyć, Castielu. Dean też, chociaż prędzej pójdzie do diabła i wypucuje mu buty, niż się przyzna. Tylko... Potrzebuję naprawdę dobrego powodu, dla którego to zrobiłeś.br /

Castiel wyglądał, jakby trochę mu ulżyło. Jakby wcześniej naprawdę obawiał się, że Sam zapomni, ile razy uratował im życie, że odwrócił się od własnej rodziny, byleby tylko chronić tych braci /

\- Nie miałem wyboru - powiedział z goryczą anioł - Myślałem, że nie mam. Rozpętałem wojnę domową, Sam. Rozpętałem ją, nie mając żadnej broni, rozumiesz? Niczego prócz lojalnych mi aniołów i wzniosłych idei. To naprawdę była desperacja, ale zwyczajnie musiałem ich chronić. Byłem ich przywódcą, umierali w moim imieniu, a ja, tak naprawdę, nie miałem pojęcia, jak temu zaradzić. A oferta Crowleya mogła wszystko naprawić. Pozwolić na szybkie zwycięstwo, jak najmniejszym kosztem. - Zamilkł, zaciskając wargi w wąską linię.br /

\- Brzmi jak dobry powód - przyznał Sam, a wyraz jego twarzy nieznacznie złagodniał. - Jestem w stanie to zrozumieć, Cas. Po prostu... Trudno mi pogodzić się z tym, jak bardzo po drodze się pogubiłeś.br /

\- Chciałem tylko naprawić niebo - wyszeptał ledwo dosł /

\- Wiem, stary. Tylko, ale niestety wyszło jak zawsze. - Sam westchnął z żalem - Tak czy inaczej, na razie nie mam zamiaru cię krzyżować, chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy Dean akurat nie poleciał po gwoździe. Po prostu odbuduj ścianę w moim umyśle. Musimy się jak najszybciej dowiedzieć, o co chodzi z /

\- Jasne, Sam. Dziękuję.br /

Nie ma za co. - pomyślał Sam - Z Deanem nie pójdzie ci tak ł /

***br /

Chociaż w Klatce nie istniało pojęcie czasu inne niż 'ilość ataków koszmarów, które już nastąpiły', Lucyfer mógł stwierdzić, że Michael waha się naprawdę długo. Na tyle długo, że Szatan zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy jego, wymyślony w przypływie nagłego olśnienia, plan się /

Dlatego z trudem powstrzymał szeroki uśmiech, gdy wreszcie brat zdecydował się usiąść na przeciwko niego i odezwać, po raz pierwszy od swojego ostatniego /

\- Mów. - zażądał swoim zwykłym, aroganckim tonem dowó /

Lucyfer przekrzywił lekko głowę.br /

\- Coś konkretnego, czy raczej losowe słowa w dowolnej konfiguracji?br /

\- Jaki masz plan - parsknął zirytowany - Jeśli masz zamiar ze mną pogrywać, to nawet nie licz na moją pomoc, /

\- Twoją pomoc? - zaśmiał się serdecznie - Nie Mikail, to ty potrzebujesz mojej. Masz wybór: siedzisz tu ze mną do usranego końca świata, bo obaj dobrze wiemy, że Młody nas nie wyciągnie. Albo ryzykujesz i mi ufasz, bo w najgorszym wypadku cię zabiję, a w najlepszym wrócimy na górę. Tu nie ma żadnego wyboru, /

\- Dobrze. Masz rację, muszę zaryzykować. - przyznał niechętnie. - Co zrobimy?br /

\- Wiesz jak działa ta Klatka? - zaczął Szatan i nie dając bratu szansy na odpowiedź, kontynuował. - Wiąże moc. Nie pozwala jej wydostać się po za ciało. Ale, gdy byłem na wolności, miałem czas, by odkryć jak łatwo ją oszukać. Bo widzisz, ona ma swoje granice wytrzymałości, których sam nigdy bym nie przełamał. Ale jeśli w klatce przypadkiem znajdzie się druga istota, do tego równie potężna, jeśli połączą się ze sobą...br /

\- Zaklęcie przekazania mocy - Michał ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową - Ale mimo wszystko to nadal zaklęcie. Nie możemy ich używać.br /

\- Sęk w tym, że gdy przekazujesz moc, nie opuszcza ona ciała. Przepływa swobodnie przez połączenie i dzięki temu można ją skupić i...br /

\- Doprowadzić do przeciążenia - oczy Michała zabłysły nadzieją - To brzmi jak niezły plan. - przyznał z niechętnym /

Jego brat uśmiechnął się /

\- Oczywiście, że brzmi. W końcu nim jest. Ja go wymyślił /

***br /

Michael wiedział, że ma małe szanse na przeż /

Lucyfer był najgorszą plagą tego uniwersum, z pewnością go /

A jednak teraz klęczał na przeciw niego, gotowy do przeprowadzenia rytuałubr /

Wolał umrzeć, zsyłając przy okazji cholernemu Gabrielowi ten uroczo uśmiechnięty, blond prezent, niż gnić tutaj na wieki, kiedy ten kurdupel panoszy się w /

\- Rób to co ja - polecił Lucyfer, unosząc swoje przedramię do ust. Zatopił zęby w wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka i dosłownie rozerwał skórę.br /

Krew popłynęła obficie, plamiąc czerwienią jego usta, rękę i podłogę.br /

Michaelowi przemknęło przez myśl, że Klatka mogłaby być lepiej zaopatrzona w narzędzia do tortur fizycznych, a nie tylko zsyłać na nich te psychiczne, żeby chociaż mieli się czym pociąć, po czym zrobił to samo co /

Chwycili się nawzajem za przedramiona, tak, że rany stykały się ze sobą, a posoka mieszał /

\- A teraz siedź cicho i wyrażaj w myślach wolę bycia uczestnikiem - polecił Szatan i zaczął mruczeć cicho enohiańskie zaklę /

Michael poczuł, jak jego moc, dotychczas uśpiona rozproszona po całym ciele, spływa powoli ,gęstymi strumieniami, do miejsca połączenia ich ciał, mieszając się z mocą /

Po chwili ręka wydawała się płonąć żywym ogniem, który ciągle stawał się jeszcze gorę /

Gdy myślał, że dłużej nie wytrzyma, że nawet jego granice, najwyższego archanioła, zostały przekroczone, ból zaczął powoli słabnąć. Zorientowawszy się, dlaczego, spojrzał na swojego brata, marszcząc lekko /

\- Jesteś taki przewidywalny - powiedział z chłodnym spokojem, gdy moc stopniowo opuszczała jego ciało, w całości przepływając na stronę /

\- A ty zaskakująco skłonny do współpracy. - Odpowiedział tamten wesoł /

\- Wolę umrzeć tu wiedząc, że sprowadzisz Gabrielowi piekło na głowę, niż czekać w /

\- Mądry wybór. Bardzo doceniam twoją ofiarę. - Zapewnił /

Michael poczuł, jak siły coraz bardziej go opuszczają. Zachwiał się i pewnie by upadł, gdyby brat nie przytrzymał go i nie przycisnął do /

Smutna parodia ostatniego braterskiego uś /

Poczuł tuż przy uchu oddech Lucyfera, usłyszał jego cichy ś /

\- Gwoli ścisłości, to nie mam zamiaru cię zabijać, Michaelu. Nie zasłużyłeś.br /

Archanioł otworzył szerzej oczy, ale nie był w stanie nawet się odezwać, a tym bardziej ruszyć. Jego mózg coraz bardziej przypominał papkę, nie umiał już nawet rozpoznać tego, kto do niego mówił, przestawał pamiętać, kim jest, przestał pamiętać jak napiąć mięśnie, żeby nie upaść, zapomniał jak nazywa się zimna, szorstka powierzchnia, na której po chwili leżał.br /

Zachichotał.br /

Ten mężczyzna, który go położył, pochylił się nad nim, a jego twarz była jakąś groteskową maską.br /

\- Tak kończy wielki archanioł Michael, Któż Jak Bóg, Pan Zastępów. Śliniący się wariat, na samym dnie piekła. Piękne, prawda?br /

Możliwe, że mówił coś /

Michael nie rozróżniał słów. Znów zaczął się śmiać.br /

Mężczyzna zniknął.br /

***br /

Znasz to uczucie, kiedy jakiś cholerny świadek Jehowy stoi pod drzwiami i uparcie puka, nie rozumiejąc, że udajesz, że cię nie ma?br /

Gabriel znał je /

Od trzech dni tak się właśnie czuł, kiedy Sam, Dean, Castiel i Bobby robili wszystko, żeby się z nim skontaktować. Nie mogli go wprawdzie przyzwać, jak zwykłego anioła, ale ich modlitwy (na początek miłe, potem już tyko sprowadzające się do steku, coraz to kreatywniejszych, wyzwisk) nadal do niego docierał /

W końcu zdecydował, że dłużej nie zdzierż /

Pokaże im się, odpowie na kłopotliwe pytania o Boga i wróci do /

\- Dobra, dobra - mruknął, niechętnie wstając z fotela, na którym ostatnio spędzał zdecydowanie za wiele czasu. Od spotkania z Ojcem zdecydowanie zrobił się zbyt aspołeczny i melancholijny, otaczając się jedynie Różowymi Kulkami, które już stworzyły własną wioskę gdzieś w /

Tak, z tym też trzeba coś zrobić.br /

\- Dobra maleństwa. Tatuś was stworzył, a teraz spadajcie. Idźcie, rozmarzajcie się, podbijcie świat i tak dalej. Bon voyage. - pstryknął palcami i Kulki zniknęły, wszystkie prócz dwóch, których Gabriel po prostu nie mógł się pozbyć.br /

\- Sammy, Din, chodźcie. - rzucił, biorąc je na ręce. - Musimy odwiedzić dwóch dupków, zanim tu zwariuję do /

"Chyba już za późno" - zadawały się mówić czarne, paciorkowate oczka /

\- Ty i Dean jesteście siebie warci - parsknął Gabriel i przeniósł się na Ziemię.br /

***br /

Syf w salonie domu Bobby'ego był wyjątkowo wielki i prowadził szeroką ekspansje kolonialną. Wszędzie, niczym kawałki lądu przy tworzeniu świata, walały się butelki po piwie i opakowania po fast food'ach, a opary alkoholu unosiły się nad meblami. W ciągu trzech dni odprawiono w nim prawdopodobnie wszystkie możliwe rytuały przyzywające, żeby sprowadzić /

Dobre było to, że przynajmniej znów mieli jakiś cel. Dean nie poświęcał aż tyle uwagi na swoją niechęć do Castiela, za to pielęgnował tą do Gabriela. Cas nie miał tyle czasu na bycie upchniętym w trench uosobieniem wyrzutów sumienia, a Sam cieszył się, że przez chwilę znów jest jak /

\- Jesteście pewni, że jest w ogóle kogo wzywać? - mruknął Bobby, przesuwając wielką misę bydlęcej krwi, by położyć na stole swój kubek z kawą.br /

\- Jestem pewien, że to był Gabriel - powiedział Castiel - On gdzieś żyje...br /

\- Zaczynam w to wątpić - mruknął /

\- Wątpić we mnie, Dean? - Gabriel jak gdyby nigdy nic siedział w fotelu, trzymając dwa różowe pompony - No wiesz, co? Chyba się obrażę/p


	4. Chapter 4

/

Większość mieszkańców świata przestałaby się uśmiechać widząc pięść Deana Winchestera zmierzającą na spotkanie z ich twarzą.br /

Ale nie /

Archanioł tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej na dźwięk trzasku pękających koś /

\- Aghkurwamać - Dean zamachał ręką, którą przeszył dotkliwy ból. Równie dobrze mógłby uderzyć w ścianę. Chociaż ściany z pewnością by to tak nie ubawił /

\- Nigdy się nie nauczysz? - zapytał wesoło /

Castiel posłał mu karcące spojrzenie, na co ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "No co? To on zaczął."br /

\- Gabe! - Sam poderwał się z fotela i uśmiechnął szeroko. - Jednak ż /

\- No! I to jest dobre powitanie. Jasne, że żyję, dzieciaku. Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziecie. - powiedział Gabriel z łobuzerskim błyskiem w /

\- Gabrielu - Castiel podszedł do swojego brata i stanął przed nim. - Co się stało? Dobrze wiem, że naprawdę byłeś /

\- Ach, te kłopotliwe pytania. Moglibyście zacząć od zaproponowania mi czegoś do picia. - powiedział archanioł z udawaną urazą.br /

\- Wołowa krew pasuje? - Zapytał szorstko Bobby, wskazując misę z posoką. - Bo póki nie powiesz czegoś bardziej rzeczowego, nie licz na nic /

Gabe wywrócił /

\- Dobra, dzieci, siadajcie, opowiem wam historię.br /

I opowiedział. W krótkich, zwięzłych słowach, pomijając te elementy, które mogłyby zdradzać, że mu zależy. (Gabriel nie lubił, kiedy ktokolwiek wiedział, że mu zależy. Jeśli wiedzą, że nie masz wszystkiego gdzieś, będą chcieli to wykorzystać.)br /

\- Masz najbardziej odpowiedzialną funkcję w całym Wszechświecie - oznajmił z niedowierzaniem /

\- Znalazłeś go, Gabrielu - twarz Castiela rozjaśnił uśmiech. - Znalazłeś Boga. To znaczy, że on nadal żyje i że nas nie opuścił.br /

Gabriel zignorował całkowicie łowców, puszczając mimo uszu wszystkie ich słowa, i z niejakim rozczuleniem spojrzał na /

Cassie, jego mały braciszek. Zawsze chciał dobrze, zawsze był dobry, a jednak pogubił się w tym /

To bolał /

\- Oczywiście, że nas nie zostawił, Cas. On nad nami czuwa. - zapewnił, nie całkiem wierząc w swoje słowa. Ale było wiele rzeczy, które Gabriel mógłby powiedzieć, żeby tylko utrzymać w Castielu tą iskierkę szczęś /

Iskierkę, która i tak zaraz zgasła, gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, że skoro Ojciec ich obserwował, to widział wszystko, co jego syn zrobił.br /

Wszystkie haniebne, godne pogardy czyny ostatnich /

\- Och, Cassie... - Zaczął bardzo /

\- Czy my wam czasem nie przeszkadzamy? - Zapytał ostro /

Bobby posłał mu spojrzenie wymuszające natychmiastowe zamknięcie ust. Bycie ojcem Winchesterów (nawet, jeśli przybranym) pozwalało uodpornić się na wiele rzeczy: wieczny brak odpowiedzialności ze strony swoich synów, ciągłe życie z cichą obawą, że jednak nie wrócą do domu (to uczucie zna każdy łowca, jest z nim pogodzony, a jednak to niewielkie pocieszenie) i wieczne użeranie się z ich przekonaniem o tym, że nikogo nie potrzebują. Pewnych rzeczy z głowy nie wybijesz, nawet z użyciem kuli wyburzeniowej zwanej logiką.br /

A jednak chciał z czystym sumieniem myśleć, że wychował ich na porządnych (mimo wszystko) chłopców, a nie chamskie, obrażalskie baby*. A to przeświadczenie Dean przez ostatnie dni uparcie starał się podważyć.br /

\- Deanie Winchester, miałem nadzieję, że nie dożyję dnia kiedy przestaniesz rozumieć braterską więź. - Mruknął z dezaprobatą.br /

Castiel wzdrygał się i spojrzał na starszego Winchestera, który siedział, wyraźnie zakłopotany słowami Bobby'ego, przyciskając do piersi swoją pogruchotaną dłoń.br /

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Dean. Czy chcesz, żebym cię uleczył? - Zapytał /

Łowca skrzywił się i Gabriel widział walkę logiki z urażoną dumą, która się w nim toczyła. I smutny wzrok Castiela, który, jak powszechnie wiadomo, ma siłę rażenia oczu proszącego szczeniaka pomnożoną przez miękkość jego /

Do diabła, nikomu nie wolno tak traktować jego brata, nie ważne ile razy uratował tę planetę od katastrofy. Zwłaszcza, jeśli przy okazji był głupszy niż /

\- Masz i nie jęcz - mruknął pogardliwie, a dłoń Deana w jednej chwili była /

\- Co to jest? - zapytał nagle Sam, czując, że być może warto jednak zmienić temat, zanim bilans żywych wróci do stanu sprzed powrotu Gabe'abr /

Gabrielowi chwilę zajęło, zanim zrozumiał, że mężczyzna ma na myśli Różowe Kulki, które zlazły z jego kolan i teraz toczyły się po podł /

\- To? Ach, to mój eksperyment twórczy. Różowe Kulki. Ta kudłata to Sammy, a ta brzydka /

\- Wyglądają /

\- Tobie naprawdę wydaje się, że to zabawne - parsknął Dean, patrząc z odrazą na /

\- Poziom absurdu zaczyna mnie przerastać - mruknął Bobby, gapiąc się na Kulkę obwąchującą kości /

Ostatnimi dniami bardzo nie lubił patrzeć na swoich chłopców. Na Sama, który tak bardzo chciał ratować rodzinę i na Deana, który robił wszystko żeby mu przeszkodzić. Nawet patrzenie na Castiela... Może nie bolało aż tak, ale z pewnością nie było przyjemne. /

Bobby widział wielu złych ludzi, robiących dobre rzeczy i wielu dobrych, robiących rzeczy najgorsze. Zawsze żałował tych drugich,bo pogubili się na swojej drodze ku Większemu /

Zwykle trafiali przypadkiem na ścieżkę wiodącą do /

Nie patrząc na nich wstał i, lawirując w labiryncie z pustych butelek, poszedł do kuchni, a za nim potoczyły się Kulki, nie ustając w poszukiwaniu MM'só /

Zgromadzeni w salonie zaraz usłyszeli jego gniewny okrzyk w akompaniamencie odgłosu odbezpieczania /

\- Cholera jasna, no tylko ciebie tu jeszcze brakowało!br /

***br /

Kiedy jesteś Królem Piekła, którego niepewny stołek zaczyna się palić pod tyłkiem, możesz być /

Zwłaszcza po tym, jak wpadną do twojego pałacu poinformować radośnie, że Lucyfer zwiał z Klatki, a Michał leży w niej, śmiejąc się i ślinią /

Jednak, mimo tego, że sytuacja Crowleya była, delikatnie mówiąc, chujowa, nie stracił głowy. Pozwolił sobie na wybuch gniewu, przerobienie kilku nieszczęśników na krwawą krajankę, po czym zdecydował się szukać /

Jego własne próby namierzenia Szatana spełzły na niczym, więc mogło się udać tylko jednej osobie. (Jak to mówią? Gdzie diabeł nie może tam babę ... Nie, to nie to. Chodzi raczej o Boga, albo chociaż jego namiastkę.) Nieszczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności przebywającej akurat w towarzystwie prawdopodobnie czterech najmniej lubianych przez Crowleya istot w całym /

\- Ja też tęskniłem, kochanie - powiedział z zimnym uśmiechem, na widok wykrzywionej złością twarzy Bobby'ego - Ale tym razem nie sprowadza mnie tu przyjemność tylko interesy. Doszły mnie słuchy, że szacowny Regent Nieba u was goś /

\- Co tu się dzieje? - Dean zajrzał do kuchni i od razu sięgnął po broń - I ty jeszcze masz się czelność tu pokazywać, sukinsynu?- warknął do /

\- Słowo daję, przeoczyłem moment, kiedy ten dom zmienił się w zajazd dla zbłąkanych aniołów i demonów - burknął Bobby rozważając, co obije Crowleyowi /

Powód zamieszania popatrzył z powątpiewaniem na pistolet /

\- Odłóż to synku, bo zrobisz sobie krzywdę. Przyszedłem tu pogadać z dorosł /

\- Jeszcze raz odezwiesz się do mnie w ten sposób...br /

\- Łołoło, bez nerwów - Gabriel wyminął stojącego w drzwiach kuchni Deana i stanął przed Crowleyem - Słyszałem, że mnie szukasz, /

Demon zmarszczył brwi i wbił w Gabriela mordercze /

\- A-a, nawet nie próbuj pyskować, bo rozbiję cię na molekuły, a potem zlepię z powrotem, z tym, że na lewą stronę. - Dodał anioł z uś /

\- Skoro jesteś tak bardzo Bogiem - warknął król piekła - To może już powinieneś wiedzieć co się stało?br /

I po ułamku sekundy Gabriel już wiedział.br /

Jego twarz stała się niezdrowo szara, a nogi ugięły się. Stojący za aniołem Sam złapał go za ramię.br /

\- Gabe? Co się do cholery stało? Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zamiar zejść.br /

\- Niewesoło, prawda aniołku? - Rzucił Crowley z mściwą satysfakcją wymalowaną na /

\- Zamknij się - warknął Gabriel, a usta Crowleya zwyczajnie zniknęły. W ich miejscu pojawiła się gładka skó /

/

/

To niemoż /

Gabrielowi zrobiło się niedobrze na samą myśl o tym, jaki los spotkał jego najstarszego brata. Jasne, arogancki dupek pewnie nie zasłużył na nic lepszego, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafił myśleć, że należało mu się to, co zafundował mu /

Lucyfer, który zdobył na tyle wielką moc, by uciec z klatki i teraz lata wesoły i wolny po uniwersum, wymykając się uparcie wiedzy /

\- Gabriel! - Dean pstryknął palcami tuż przed jego twarzą - Powiesz, o co chodzi?br /

\- Lucyfer - wymamrotał niezbyt przytomnym głosem - Lucyfer się uwolnił.br /

Poczuł jak Sam prostuje się gwałtownie i ze świstem wdycha /

\- Jak to się uwolnił? - zapytał ostro Bobby - Myślałem, że wpakowaliśmy tam tego świra na amen. Albo przynajmniej, aż znajdzie się kolejny chętny do łamania pieczę /

\- Gabrielu - Castiel popatrzył zatroskany na swojego brata - Gdzie on jest? Czego chce?br /

\- Powiedz, że nie chodzi mu znowu o Sammy'ego - w spojrzeniu Deana obok złości zagościł lęk o młodszego /

Archanioł powoli pokręcił głową.br /

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie mam pojęcia ani gdzie jest, ani czego /

Sam ściągnął usta, patrząc na /

\- Nie patrz się tak na mnie. Nie boję się go, Dean. - Skłamał gładko. To akurat Gabriel wiedział doskonale. Sam Winchester na samą myśl o kolejnym spotkaniu z Lucyferem miał ochotę zwyczajnie się schować. A jednak wolałby iść z Szatanem na kolacje, niż przyznać się do tego strachu Deanowi - Spędziłem z gościem trochę /

\- Tak czy inaczej musimy go znaleźć. Bo cokolwiek planuje, nie jest to nic dobrego. - powiedział cicho /

\- Rany, dzięki Cas, żaden z nas sam by do tego nie dosz... - Dean urwał gwałtownie, uchylając się przed lecącym w jego stronę noż /

Crowley, cały czerwony na twarzy, wskazał znacząco na miejsce, w którym powinny być jego /

\- O co ci chodzi, skarbie? - zapytał niewinnie Gabriel, starając się odzyskać rezon. Niezależnie od tego w jak wielkim nadal był /

\- On chyba chciałby z powrotem swoje usta - zauważył Sam z lekkim uś /

\- Mi tam taki podoba się dużo bardziej - stwierdził /

Crowley zmrużył oczy w sposób jasno mówiący, że gdyby nie obecność Gabriela, wszyscy w kuchni byliby już dawno uśmierceni w jakiś wyjątkowo okrutny sposó /

\- Może się przydać - powiedział nieoczekiwanie Castiel - Każdy sojusznik jest waż /

No i lepiej, żeby był z nami niż, żeby poleciał do Lucyfera. Tak jak ostatnio do Rafaela - dopowiedział sobie /

Widać Cassie uczył się na błę /

\- Nienawidzę was - było pierwszym, co powiedział Crowley - Gdy tylko złapiemy tego skurwysyna, obedrę was ze skóry, jednego po /

\- I vice versa - Bobby uśmiechnął się krzywo, oczyma wyobraźni widząc Króla Piekieł w bali wody świę /

\- No i proszę. Muszkieterowie znowu razem. - Głos Gabriela był wyraźnie ironiczny - A przyświecać im będzie jasna gwiazda. /

***br /

Wraz z mocą Michaela, Lucyfer posiadł wiele użytecznej wiedzy. Chociażby to, gdzie może znaleźć pewnego poszukiwanego przez siebie mężczyznę oraz jak tam się dostać.br /

W Międzyświatach - wąskich przerwach pomiędzy poszczególnymi wymiarami - był niewiele razy. Mało kto się tam zapuszczał, świadom na co może trafić.br /

Lub na /

Więzienie wyglądało jak wielka, idealnie gładka piramida odlana ze srebra. Lśniło mdłym blaskiem, mimo braku jakiegokolwiek źródła światła. Emanowało energią, jednak zupełnie różną od boskiej, anielskiej czy ludzkiej. Ta była idealnie obojętna, zimna, /

Lucyfer, czując wyraźnie pulsujące fale potężnej mocy, zagłębił się w nią, idąc powoli i stopniowo przedzierając się przez kolejne zaklęcia ochronne, które mógł odgarnąć równie łatwo jak pajęczynę. Wszystko dzięki sygnaturze mocy Michaela, działającej jak uniwersalny klucz do większości drzwi we Wszechś /

W samym sercu piramidy znajdował się niewielki gabinet. Wszystkie ściany były przesłonione regałami, które uginały się od książek i zwojów. Przy ciężkim, drewnianym biurku, całym pokrytym arkuszami zapisanymi drobnym pismem siedział męż /

Wyglądał na młodego, najwyżej dwudziestoletniego. Wysoki i smukły, miał twarz o ostrych, szlachetnych rysach przywodzących na myśl rzymską rzeźbę. Jego krótkie włosy w kolorze ciepłego brązu, opadały miękkimi falami na czoło i /

Najbardziej nieprawdopodobne w twarzy młodzieńca były oczy - czarne i bezkresne jak kosmos, usiane jasnymi punktami: małymi gwiazdami tworzącymi lśniące mgławice i /

Tak stary był.br /

Stary jak wszechświat, jeśli nie /

Dziki i pierwotny, brutalnie okiełznany eony /

\- Czego tu szukasz, Lucyferze? - Zapytał, nie unosząc wzroku znad dziennika, w którym zawzięcie coś zapisywał.br /

\- Ciebie, Cza...br /

Uciszył go gestem dł /

\- Nie lubię tego, jak to imię brzmi w waszym języku. Wolę wersję łacińską. Ale mniejsza o to. - odłożył krucze pióro i popatrzył na szatana - Czego ode mnie chcesz?br /

\- Chcę cię tylko uwolnić, /

\- Nie jesteś moim przyjacielem, Lucyferze. I nie widzę powodów dla których mógłbyś chcieć mi pomagać.br /

Szatan zaśmiał się.br /

\- Wiesz czego chcę? Chaosu. Chcę, żebyś wreszcie był wolny i mógł robić na co tylko masz ochotę. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić nic lepszego dla mnie, nic gorszego dla moich wrogó /

\- Brzmi interesująco. - chłopak przekrzywił głowę zaciekawiony - Chcesz czegoś w zamian?br /

\- Drobnej przysługi. Przeniesienia kilku osób w odpowiedni czas i miejsce. Nic poważnego, zapewniam. - powiedział, uśmiechając się przyjaź /

Po dłuższej chwili ciszy brunet odsunął krzesło i płynnym ruchem przeskoczył przez biurko, by stanąć przed /

\- To da się zrobić.br /

Diabeł rozpromienił się.br /

\- Fantastycznie. Zatem mocą archanioła Michaela, uwalniam cię, Tempusie. Idź i rób co chcesz./p


	5. Chapter 5

/

Sam nie miał pojęcia, kiedy ostatni raz Bobby wygonił ich do łóżek. I to całkiem dosłownie, kazał iść do pokoju i spać.br /

\- Macie oczy jak napompowane pomidory, idijoci - powiedział starszy łowca, patrząc na Sama i Deana, którzy co prawda byli półprzytomni, ale dalej dzielnie starali się robić cokolwiek, żeby przyśpieszyć złapanie Lucyfera - Jak tak to podliczę, to nie spaliście porządnie od ponad /

\- No co ty, Bobby - mruknął Sam, patrząc na literki, które tańczyły sambę na pożółkłych kartach księgi - Nie możemy marnować /

W salonie ponownie pojawił się Castiel. On i Gabriel co chwila znikali i wracali, żeby podzielić się ewentualnymi wiadomościami (lub raczej ich brakiem).br /

Gabe, który siedział po turecku, ssąc lizaka i w myślach przeczesując Ziemię, spojrzał na /

\- Byłeś w moim pałacu? - zapytał, krążąc myślami gdzieś wokół /

\- Tak - Castiel skinął głową - Uzjel już wie, ma się zając wysłaniem odpowiednich aniołów...br /

\- O stary... - Dean popatrzył z niedowierzaniem na Gabriela, odrywając się na chwilę od ostrzenia noża. - Masz pałac? Serio?br /

\- Tak Dean, taki z... - Gabriel nie zdążył powiedzieć nic pogardliwego/obraź /

\- Bobby ma rację - Cas popatrzył z cieniem troski na obu mężczyzn - W takim stanie nie tylko szkodzicie sobie, ale też czynicie się nieprzydatnymi w /

\- Zamknij się Castiel, nie jesteś moją matką. - parsknął /

Gabe z trudem powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem czegoś o matkach płonących na suficie. I to tylko ze względu na /

\- Śpiące dzieci robią się marudne. - Pokręcił głową z udawanym żalem. - Zdecydowanie czas do łóż /

Winchesterowie po prostu zniknę /

\- Nie martwcie się, śpią u siebie, przebrani w mięciutkie pidżamki - dodał, zanim Castiel lub Bobby zdążyli zapytać.br /

\- Niech mnie - mruknął łowca - Taka moc by mi się przydała, kiedy /

\- Ty też lepiej się prześpij, Bobby - poradził Castiel - Ja i Gabriel zostaniemy was strzec, na wypadek, gdyby Lucyfer się tu pojawił.br /

-Czy ty czasem nie pozwalasz sobie na zbyt wiele, Cas? - Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, na co Gabriel parsknął krótkim ś /

\- Pamiętaj, kto tu rządzi, staruszku. Nie w tym domu. W tym wszechświecie. Chyba, że mam cię spacyfikować jak nasze śpiące maleń /

\- Tylko byś spróbował, skrzydlaty kutafonie - warknął /

\- Dobranoc - rzucił jeszcze Castiel, zanim razem z bratem zniknę /

***br /

Siedzieli na spadzistym dachu domu Bobbyego, stykając się ramionami i w milczeniu patrząc w /

\- Gabrielu? - Castiel sam nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło zanim z ust wyrwał mu się ten ochrypły /

\- Tak, Cassie? - zapytał cicho brat, nie odrywając wzroku od /

\- Przepraszam za to, co zrobiłem. Za to, że cię rozczarowałem . Powinienem był...br /

\- Zamknij się, Castiel - mruknął Gabriel, opierając głowę na jego /

Był to gest tak ludzki, że Castiel poczuł się mocno zmieszany. To prawda - sam był wyjątkowo ludzki, jak na anioła, ale wiele rzeczy nadal pozostawało dla niego niezrozumiałych. Za to Gabriel... On bardzo często zachowywał się tak, że nikt nie wziąłby go za jedną z najstarszych i najważniejszych istot we wszechś /

\- Nie przepraszaj mnie więcej, nikogo nie przepraszaj. Bo to bez sensu. Nie żałujesz tego, co zrobiłeś, zrobiłbyś to znowu. I nawet nie waż się kłamać. Żałujesz tylko, że oni nie umieli tego zrozumieć.br /

W głosie Gabriela nie było przygany, ani niczego co pozwalałoby myśleć, że osądza swojego młodszego brata. Ot, stwierdzenie /

\- Żałuję tego, że w amoku zabiłem Balthazara. Nie powinienem był...br /

\- Cśśś, Cassie - Gabriel uśmiechnął się lekko do srebrnej tafli księżyca - Ja tam cię rozgrzeszam. Ale ty musisz się nauczyć z tym żyć. Z odpowiedzialnością za winy, która spada na nas, kiedy przestajemy być tylko żołnierzami i stajemy się przywó /

Castiel nie odpowiedział.br /

Po prostu oparł policzek o głowę Gabriela i z wdzięcznością pomyślał o tym, że nie jest /

***br /

\- Niech mnie, Samantho, promieniejesz! - stwierdził wesoło /

Sam, który nieuczesany i rozespany mógł uchodzić za całkiem bliskiego krewnego niedźwiedzia (lub drapieżnego łosia), spojrzał na niego, unosząc /

\- Niepokoisz mnie Gabe. Sprawiasz wrażenie naćpanego, co w połączeniu z twoją nową, wielką władzą, może być groź /

Archanioł wyszczerzył się i wgryzł w tęczowego pą /

\- Mamy na głowie dwa razy potężniejszego niż zwykle Szatana, dzieciaku. Wolę się śmiać póki mogę niż już teraz zacząć płakać w kącie. Ty też powinieneś spróbować. Nie warto być mrocznym jeszcze przed śniadaniem, kiedy ma się na sobie za dużą koszulkę z Lokim i fryzurę jak /

\- Dzięki. Serio, jesteś taki uroczy, że mógłbym z tobą jeść śniadania codziennie - mruknął łowca, zaglądając do lodówki, oczywiście pustej. No, z wyjątkiem kilku butelek piwa, których w domu Bobby'ego nigdy nie brakował /

Sam westchnął cicho, wziął jedną i zerwał kapsel zębami, po czym usiadł na przeciwko /

Archanioł uśmiechnął się krzywo i stuknął palcem w stół, na którym nagle pojawił się półmisek naleśników oblanych słodkim syropem i czekoladą.br /

\- Grunt to zbilansowana dieta, prawda?br /

\- Chyba żartujesz - Sam zdegustowany popatrzył na naleśniki - Nie jem takich /

\- Oesus wybacz, zapomniałem, że łosie są roślinożerne - parsknął Gabe, wyczarowując przed Samem miskę sałatki - Zadowolony?br /

\- Dzięki - mruknął mężczyzna, zdobywając się na lekki uśmiech - Chociaż gotować /

Gabriel nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego zamknął oczy i zaczął przeszukiwać umysłem wszechświat, starając się namierzyć Lucyfera i upewnić, że jego bracia są bezpieczni. Robił to co dziesięć minut odkąd w kuchni pojawił się Crowley, ze swoją "dobrą" nowiną. (Doprawdy, nawet Gabryś w Nazarecie był bardziej subtelny i taktowny) A jednak, nie dowiedział się niczego uż /

\- Chłopaki, obawiam się, że mamy problem. - Dean wpadł do kuchni, ubrany w koszulkę z Pinkie Pie (o wyborze Gabriela zapewne zadecydowała cześć "Pie". No i soczysty róż. Bardzo twarzowy.) trzymając przed sobą laptopa /

\- Co się stało? - brat popatrzył na niego /

\- Wszystko w porządku, Dean? - zapytał Castiel, pojawiając się nagle obok ł /

\- Nie, cholera, nie. - starszy Winchester położył laptopa na stole - Obawiam się, że świat oszalał, a my to przeoczyliś /

***br /

To chyba sen na kwasie. I to porządnie stęż /

Nawet nie /

Zwyczajnie /

Po Central Parku biega armia rzymskich legionistów w towarzystwie bojowego sł /

W Białym Domu kłóci się ze sobą dwunastu prezydentów. Lincoln obiecuje Obamie, że zwróci mu wolność, a Nixon pali na trawniku akta /

Hiszpańska inkwizycja spaliła na stosie cztery kobiety gdzieś w Los /

Jakobini urządzili małą masakrę na ulicach /

W Berlinie pojawiły się setki osób konających na cholerę.br /

Koło Ibizy przepłynął niedawno /

\- Chyba żartujecie - Dean był popielaty na twarzy - Gabriel, czy ty przeniosłeś nas do pieprzonego Doktora Who?br /

Archanioł, powoli pokręcił głową. Zbyt skupiony na wyszukiwaniu aktywności mocy nie zauważył... tego /

Nawet teraz nie czuł żadnej nieprawidłowości. To wszystko sprawiało wrażenie zupełnie naturalnych zjawisk, bez żadnej zewnętrznej /

\- Czy to Lucyfer? - zapytał Castiel, patrząc na jeden z nowych, zamieszczonych na YouTubie filmików, gdzie właśnie toczyła się walka gladiatorów. Na środku warszawskiego rynku. A car Aleksander robił za Cezarabr /

\- Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia, Cassie. Nie wyczuwam go, nie rozumiem jego nowej mocy, więc może...br /

\- Nadal nie wiemy czego ten kutafon chce - mruknął Bobby - Nawet nie możemy kombinować jak go powstrzymać.br /

\- Gorzej, jeśli nie chce niczego - powiedział cicho Sam, nerwowo przeczesując włosy palcami - Do diabła, nie mamy nawet punktu odniesienia! A jeśli Lucyfer nie ma już żadnego celu prócz bezmyślnej destrukcji? Michał praktycznie nie żyje, apokalipsa nie nadejdzie, możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, że ja jeszcze mu się nie znudziłem. - dodał z goryczą.br /

\- Cholera, Sam, nawet tak nie mów. - Dean gwałtownie pokręcił głową, przerażony tą myślą. - Jeśli tak... nie wiem jak tym razem mielibyśmy dać radę cię ochronić.br /

\- Mów za siebie, dupku. - parsknął Gabriel - Ja mogę trochę więcej i nie mam zamiaru dopuścić do tego,żeby Sammyemu włos spadł z głó /

Sam wywrócił oczami, a Dean nie wyglądał na /

W tej chwili cały dom Bobby'ego zadrżał, gdy na zewnątrz rozległ się potężny ryk. Castiel, stojący najbliżej okna, wyjrzał przez nie i jego niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się ze /

\- Jezu, Cas, błagam, powiedz mi, że to nie dinozaur. - jęknął Deanbr /

\- To nie dinozaur, /

Łowca spojrzał na zewnątrz ponad ramieniem anioła i odskoczył gwał /

\- Kurwa, Cas przecież to JEST pieprzony tyranozaur!br /

\- Wiem, ale przecież prosiłeś...br /

\- Castiel, zostań tutaj i pilnuj chłopaków - polecił Gabriel, wstając od stołu, Ktoś musiał się tym zająć. Nawet, jeśli nie może znaleźć Lucyfera to musi spróbować powstrzymać to szaleństwo, zanim pociągnie za sobą więcej ofiar. - Polecę i spróbuję coś z tym zrobić... Poodsyłać ich we właściwe miejsca albo coś. Wezwij mnie natychmiast gdyby Lucy pokazał tu swój parszywy ryj, jasne?br /

\- Oczywiście Gabrielu - Castiel skinął głową, patrząc z niepokojem na /

\- Błagam, przestańcie ze mnie robić królewnę, którą trzeba chronić...br /

\- Zamknij się idijoto - warknął Bobby - Podobno to ty jesteś tym mądrym. Nie wierzę, że wydaje ci się, że pokonasz Szatana /

\- Nie wydaje mi się, Bobby, po prostu...br /

\- Zamknij się, Sammy - Dean popatrzył na niego dokładnie takim samym wzrokiem jak Bobby, mówiącym jasno, żeby nie próbował przeszkadzać im w chronieniu go, bo skończy zamknięty w bunkrze i przykuty do łóż /

\- Spoko, Roszpunko. Obronimy cię. - Gabriel błysnął zębami w promiennym uśmiechu i zniknął.br /

***br /

Crowley pojawił się, jak zawsze bez zapowiedzi, kiedy Sam, Dean, Castiel i Bobby siedzieli w /

Nie robiąc nic, co całą czwórkę doprowadzało do szaleń /

Byli bezradni wobec czasu, który po prostu robił co chciał, dowolnie mieszając w rzeczywistości, przerzucając już nie tylko ludzi ale całe miejsca i wydarzenia na inne pozycje w historii. Gabriel dwoił się i troił bo, jak się okazało, był jedynym aniołem, który nadal mógł się przemieszczać w /

Dean poderwał się na widok Króla Piekł /

\- Coś wiadomo? - zapytał z nadzieją.br /

\- Obawiam się, że tak, wiewiórze. - Odparł Crowley, jakiś taki bardziej przygaszony niż zwykle - Demony już wiedzą. Rozpierzchły się po świecie, okazało się, że wcale nie lubią mnie aż tak bardzo...br /

\- No ciekawe dlaczego - parsknął /

\- Niepojęte - dodał cicho /

\- ...i polecieli płaszczyć się przed swoim 'prawdziwym panem'.br /

\- Szlag by to - warknął Dean - Jesteśmy w bladej /

Castiel zmarszczył /

\- Musimy ja najszybciej wyłapać zdrajców i, nie wierzę, że to mówię, przywrócić ci władzę - powiedział, patrząc na Króla Piekł /

\- Co Cassie, lepiej znany diabeł, nie? - Demon uśmiechnął się zimnobr /

\- Przynajmniej wreszcie jakaś robota. - stwierdził Sam, natychmiast podrywając się z miejsca i idąc po potrzebne /

Zawsze lepsze to, niż grzanie /

\- No chłopcy, trzeba wezwać kilka demonów i podpytać ich o szefa - Bobby wyłamał palce podniósł się z /

\- O tak. I wypruć flaki parszywym, zdradzieckim szmatom. - Crowley, wyraźnie zadowolony z tej wizji, zatarł rę /

-Sam w to nie wierzę, ale zgadzam się z kulką kłamstwa i krętactwa. - stwierdził /

***br /

Piwnica do złudzenia przypominała rzeźnię. Podłogi niemal nie było widać spod warstwy demonicznej krwi, a w powietrzu, które wibrowało od krzyku i nieludzkiego wycia, unosił się smród siarki i /

\- Dawać kolejnego - warknął Crowley, wycierając rękawem krew, która obryzgała mu twarz. Radość płynąca z rozszarpywania na strzępy tych, którzy się od niego odwrócili była naprawdę relaksująca. Lepsza niż wieczór z książką i winem przy /

\- Albo są niespotykanie lojalni, albo nic nie wiedzą. - mruknął Dean, napełniając strzykawkę wodą święconą.br /

\- Albo są zbyt przerażeni. - dodał Castiel - Jestem pewien, że to co my im tu fundujemy nie jest nawet w połowie tak straszne jak los, który może zgotować im /

Stał pod ścianą obok Sama i, podobnie jak młodszy Winchester, tylko się przyglądał. Z resztą, patrząc na to nie mieli wątpliwości, że i uczeń Allstaira-wściekły starszy bat, i doświadczony łowca-wściekły ojciec i Król Piekła-wściekły demon, sami mieli bardzo dużo pomysłów, nie potrzebowali /

Bobby skończył intonować zaklęcie i w pentagramie pojawił się kolejny /

Castiel wyprostował się gwałtownie, widząc znajomą /

\- Meg Masters -powiedział cicho, lodowatym /

Demonica uśmiechnęła się na ich /

\- A więc jednak. - przekrzywiła lekko głowę, patrząc na nich dzikimi, czarnymi oczyma - Jednak wygraliście ten los na /

Dean jęknął z czymś na kształt ulgi, a na jego twarz wypłynął pierwszy od kilku godzin uśmiech. Zdecydowanie niewesoły i nieprzyjazny. Zwyczajnie okrutny i to w tak sposób, że Sam aż się wzdrygnął.br /

\- Meg Masters, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że cię widzę. - powiedział, sięgając po nóż.br /

\- Myślisz, że tym razem pozwolą mi się przyłączyć? - zapytał cicho /

Castiel spojrzał na niego kątem oka, marszcząc lekko /

\- Nie podejrzewałem cię o zamiłowanie do tortur, /

\- Są przypadki szczególne. Na przykład ktoś, kto doprowadził do śmierci Jo i Ellen. - syknął /

Crowley zaśmiał się ochryple, widząc furię na twarzach łowcó /

\- No chyba jednak zostawię ją wam, bo to może być naprawdę ciekawe, chłopcy. Z tego co słyszałem wy i szanowna panna Masters macie dłuuugą wspólną historię.br /

\- Grunt to połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym, prawda? - zapytał Dean /

Bobby nie uśmiechał się. Jego twarz była ściągnięta determinacją.br /

Nie potrafił się cieszyć na widok kogoś, przez kogo umarła Ellen. Umiał tylko czuć ulgę na myśl o tym, że wreszcie dokona się zasłużona zemsta na morderczyni jego przyjaciół /

W milczeniu wziął jedną ze strzykawek napełnionych wodą święconą i powoli podszedł do uwięzionej Meg. Wbił igłę w jej szyję i wtłoczył zawartość do żył w których płynęła toksyczna /

Pierwszy z wielu wrzasków opuścił gardło /

***br /

Po pół godziny Sama to wszystko przestało bawić. Bez słowa opuścił piwnicę i wyszedł przed dom, usiąść na schodach i zaczerpnąć świeżego /

Było mu trochę /

Nie żeby nigdy wcześniej nie widział torturowanych przez Deana i Bobby'ego konających demonów. Jednak tym razem było w tym zbyt wiele radości, wszystko to, co zrobili z Meg było zbyt osobiste. Nie zwykła praca - szczera radość zadawania bólu komuś, kto notabene sobie zasłużył.br /

\- Nie powinieneś wychodzić - powiedział Castiel, który pojawił się obok Sama. Teraz anioł był jego cieniem i chwilami Sam zastanawiał się czy robi to ze względu na niego czy na Deana. Żeby móc odzyskać chociaż trochę tego, co utracił.br /

\- Daj spokój, Cas. Jakby Lucyferowi robiło to jakąś różnicę. Tam może mnie dopaść równie łatwo, co tutaj. - mruknął cicho z rezygnacją.br /

Anioł skinął głową, wbijając w niego świdrujące, błękitne /

Łowca wzdrygnął się. Nigdy nie rozumiał, jak Dean wytrzymuje taki wzrok. Sam czuł się pod nim koszmarnie obnaż /

\- Sam?br /

\- Mhm?br /

\- Myślisz, że Dean kiedyś mi wybaczy? - zapytał /

Łowca lekko uniósł kącik ust. A jednak. Zależało mu chyba jeszcze bardziej niż podejrzewał.br /

\- Nie mam pojęcia, Cas. Ale teraz przynajmniej nie jeży się na sam twój widok, a to już jakiś /

\- To miłe. Że mimo wszystko starasz się pozostać neutralny. - powiedział anioł.br /

W odpowiedzi zaśmiał się gorzko. Wstał i zaczął nerwowo przechadzać się, z rękami wbitymi głęboko w kieszenie jeansó /

\- Wiesz, nigdy wcześniej tak dobrze nie rozumiałem Gabriela. To naprawdę może być upierdliwe, stanie między dwójką skłóconych braci. - rzucił całkiem /

Dwóch braci, którzy kiedyś wydawali się idealnie dopełniać, a potem wystąpili przeciwko /

Tylko, że w obliczu płonącego świętym gniewem Deana, Castiel był trochę bezbronny. Jak ktoś komu zależy tak mocno, że jest w stanie pokornie znieść /

Castiel zastanowił się chwilę nad jego sł /

\- Myślisz, że w tym wypadku to ja jestem Lucyferem?br /

\- Ja bym się na twoim miejscu tak nie przeceniał Cassie - szeroko uśmiechnięty Lucyfer pojawił się tuż obok /

Wszystko trwało może ułamek /

Przy boku Castiela pojawił się Gabriel, który miotnął w Lucyfera złocistą kulą mocy. Szatan objął Sama w talii i obaj zniknę /

***br /

Meg wył /

Zanosiła się histerycznym szlochem, przerywanym co jakiś czas głośnym wrzaskiem, gdy Bobby zatapiał nóż w jej poranionym ciele. Po jej policzkach nie płynęły łzy lecz krew z pustych oczodołó /

Gałki oczne Crowley odłożył gdzieś na stół.br /

\- Co planuje Lucyfer? - wycedził łowca, przekręcając ostrze. W chwili gdy dowiedział się, że Szatan porwał Sama, jego determinacja by wyciągnąć z Meg informacje znacznie wzrosł /

Nawet piekło drży przed gniewem rodzica, którego dziecko jest zagroż /

\- Nic ci nie powiem - wychrypiała z /

\- Liczyłem na taką odpowiedź - rzucił Crowley, uśmiechając się - W końcu twój upór daje nam dużo radości, prawda Robercie?br /

\- Zamknij się - warknął mężczyzna, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Potem zwrócił się do Meg:br /

\- Posłuchaj, ty piekielna kurwo: mogę tak naprawdę długo. Mogę oddać cię Crowleyowi na wieczność żeby codziennie fundował ci coraz więcej kreatywnych tortur. Albo mogę cię litościwie zabić. /

Demonica uśmiechnęła się /

\- Dobrze. W sumie nie robi mi to różnicy bo... I tak zginiecie. Nowy sojusznik Lucyfera... Nie ma nikogo potężniejszego na całym świecie, nigdy nie był /

\- Kto to jest? - zapytał Crowley, podchodząc bliż /

\- Zbliż się łowco.. O tak - Meg pochyliła się by wyszeptać do ucha mężczyzny to jedno imię.br /

Usłyszawszy je, Bobby wyprostował się gwał /

\- Wykończ ją - polecił tylko Crowleyowi, odsuwając się.br /

Demon, jak raz, nie miał nic przeciwko wykonywaniu rozkazówbr /

***br /

Ręka aż świerzbiła Deana, który marzył tylko o tym, żeby dać Gabrielowi i Castielowi po /

Albo lepiej, przerobić ich obu na krwawą miazgę.br /

\- Mieliście go do cholery chronić! - ryknął, miotając się wściekle po pokoju - Wy bezużyteczne sukinsyny!br /

Mogło stać się wszystko. Cokolwiek innego. Dean naprawdę nie dbałby o to, gdyby tylko Sam był bezpieczny razem z /

Castiel stał oparty o ścianę, wbijając wzrok w swoje /

Od środka paliła go jedna, gorzka myśl: Zawiódł. Nie ochronił /

Teraz prędzej świat się skończy niż Dean spojrzy na niego inaczej niż tak jak obecnie - z czystą nienawiścią. Nawet nie wiedział, jak się usprawiedliwiać. Bo, cholera, nie było usprawiedliwienia dla tego jak spieprzył i to na całej /

Za to Gabriel zwyczajnie stracił cierpliwość. Stary, dobry Gabe, który nie pozwoli jakiemuś kutasowi wydzierać się na siebie i /

Złapał Winchestera za gardło i niezbyt delikatnie przycisnął go do ś /

\- Zamknij się, cholerny gnojku. Doskonale wiem, co zrobiliśmy, ale mogę ci zagwarantować, że twoje wydeptywanie traktu w podłodze i przeklinanie nie pomoże nam odzyskać Sama. - wycedził, a w jego złotych oczach zalśnił czysty /

\- Za to wiemy, co pomoże. - powiedział Crowley, uśmiechając się tryumfalniebr /

On i Bobby wkroczyli do salonu. Starszy łowca nie okazywał żadnych emocji. Dean robił to za nich dwóch, a mężczyzna był doskonale świadomy, iż ktoś jednak powinien trzeźwo myśleć w tym wariatkowie. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo umierał w środku na samą myśl o tym, co mogło się stać.br /

\- Masters okazała się najbardziej użyteczna - powiedział Singer - Przed śmiercią podała nam imię tego ,z kim pracuje Lucyfer, tego którego wszyscy się tak boją.br /

\- To Tempus - dodał Król Piekła - /

\- Kto do cholery? - wycharczał Dean, patrząc na nich z niedowierzaniem oczyma, które nieco wychodziły już z orbit - Czas? Co to za gość?br /

Gabriel puścił Łowcę, który ze stęknięciem ulgi osunął się na podłogę.br /

/

Wystarczyło to imię, wystarczyło pomyśleć o nim we właściwy sposób i już wiedział. /p


	6. Chapter 6

p

emWszystko ma swój początek./em

/p

p

emWszystko ma swój koniec./em

/p

p

emTo jedno i to samo./em

/p

p

emChaos./em

/p

p

emWszechświat powoli się rozpada, stawiając krok za krokiem ku końcowi długiej drogi, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jest on jednocześnie począ /

Wirującą dziko, nieokiełznaną masą wszystkiego i niczego, nieskończonej energii i nieskończonej pustki./em

/p

p

emTylko Bóg umiał nad nim zapanować. Tylko On potrafił uporządkować chaos, podzielić go i poukładać tak, by stał się tworzywem zdatnym do formowania Wszechś /

Wtedy z Chaosu zrodziły się jego dzieci: potężne, pierwotne siły, których Bóg nie mógł zniszczyć, a jedynie okiełznać./em

/p

p

emI tak Śmierć, Przeznaczenie, Wojna, Ból, Miłość, Czas i wielu innych zostało postawionych przed wyborem: ulegną woli Boga lub zostaną spętani magią./em

/p

p

emChoć niegdyś byli nieokiełznani i wolni, niektórzy zgodzili się zgiąć karki i zająć właściwe miejsce w rodzącym się wszechświecie. Jednak inni, jak Czas czy Ból, byli zbyt potężni i szaleni, by podporządkować się Jego /

Niebezpieczni i niszczycielscy, a jednak konieczni./em

/p

pemWięc Bóg zdecydował się uwięzić ich w magicznych klatkach, o których istnieniu miał się nikt nigdy nie dowiedzieć./embr /

***br /

\- To skąd do cholery Lucyfer wiedział? - zapytał Dean, gdy Gabriel opowiedział im krótko o tym, kim był Czas: Dzieckiem Chaosu, świrem, którego nie mógł zabić nawet Bóg. Bo jak zabić Czas?br /

Archanioł nerwowo przeczesał włosy palcami, zaciskając szczękę i wypuszczając powietrze z cichym /

\- Od Michaela. Myślę, że nasz Ojciec, przygotowując się do odejścia, przekazał Misiowi garść informacji. A teraz, Lulu, razem z jego mocą, zdobył jego wiedzę. - Gabriel skrzywił się, bo naprawdę, wypowiedziane głośno, brzmiało to jeszcze /

"Dzięki tato - pomyślał, patrząc w sufit - wiedziałeś, prawda? Wiedziałeś i zostawiłeś ten burdel, na pożegnanie zrzucając go na głowę mi. Masz murowany tytuł ojca roku. Ba, wszechczasów!"br /

Castiel zmarszczył brwi i lekko przekrzywił głowę.br /

\- Myślałem, że istnieje sposób by zabić Przeznaczenie. Ja i Balthazar nawet próbowaliśmy to zrobić.br /

\- To by jej nie zabiło, Cas - mruknął jego brat - najwyżej odesłało na jakiś czas do Międzyświató /

\- Podsumowując: Lucy ma po swojej stronie Czas, który jest całkiem kopnięty i działa przeciwko nam. Do tego, jak widać, tylko Szatan i Regent nie muszą przestrzegać jego zasad. Łosia nadal nie ma, a my nie mamy pojęcia, jak skurwiela pokonać. Coś pominąłem? - zapytał Crowley idealnie spokojnym, morderczym /

Bobby odchrząknął znaczą /

\- Tak. To, że on jeszcze nawet nie zaczął działać przeciwko nam - powiedział starszy łowca - W końcu widzieliśmy, co się dzieje, do czego jest zdolny. Może zrobić zdecydowanie więcej niż wrzucić nam dinozaura do ogró /

-To tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy dobierze się nam do tyłków - Dean zamarł wpół /

W pierwszej chwili Gabriel pomyślał, że to z zaskoczenia lub strachu. Problem w tym, że trwało dłużej niż sekundę, po której do archanioła dotarło, że to nie Dean się zatrzymał, lecz cały ś /

Castiel, Bobby i Crowley też siedzieli niczym woskowe rzeźby. Wiatr przestał poruszać widocznymi przez okno liśćmi na drzewach, drobiny kurzu przestały wirować w powietrzu, zegar umilkł, tak jak szmery oddechó /

Wielka, wielowymiarowa /

Regent Nieba wstał gwałtownie i rozejrzał się po salonie, formując w dłoni gorącą kulę błękitnej /

/

Słysząc za sobą tykanie, odwrócił się, by zobaczyć wysokiego, smukłego młodzieńca, który stał nonszalancko oparty o ścianę, z rękoma splecionymi na piersi. Wyglądał jak szlachetnie urodzony mieszkaniec dziewiętnastowiecznego Londynu, ubrany w srebro i czerń.br /

Jego twarz, o oczach nieskończonych jak sam kosmos, wykrzywił lodowaty uś /

\- Nie sądzisz, że mam doskonałe wyczucie czasu, Regencie Nieba? - zapytał głosem, który był dziwacznie pusty - Nie mów, wiem, że tak. Chociaż, przyznam się szczerze, trochę oszukiwałem. Czekałem, aż to powie. Aż uświadomicie sobie, że zabawa dopiero się zaczęł /

\- Więc ty jesteś ten słynny Czas - Gabriel uśmiechnął się w swój zwykły, całkowicie wyluzowany sposób. Ten uśmiech opanował już do perfekcji. Zawsze był odpowiedni w sytuacjach kryzysowych, kiedy Michael i Lucyfer wydzierali się na siebie, a Ziemia drżała. Mógł wtedy zawsze rzucić coś głupiego i zwrócić na siebie dwa, płonące świętym gniewem, oblicza "Czy ty choć raz mógłbyś być poważny?" - Muszę przyznać, niezłego syfu narobiłeś.br /

\- Nie mów do mnie per Czas - polecił młodzieniec tonem aroganckim i nieznoszącym sprzeciwu - To brzmi okropnie. Preferuję /

Gabe wywrócił /

"Cudownie. Troszkę jakbym rozmawiał z nieślubnym dzieckiem arogancji Michała i szaleństwa Lucyfera. A może to był trójkąt, w towarzystwie przemądrzałości Rafaela? Jeśli tak to szkoda, że nie zaprosili mojego poczucia humoru…"br /

\- Okej, zatem Tempus. Niezły syf zrobiłeś. Ale pewnie staruszek ma racje, no nie? To dopiero rozgrzewka, planujesz coś wielkiego...br /

Tempus wyglądał na szczerze zainteresowanego swoimi paznokciami, które, jak Gabriel dopiero teraz zauważył, były srebrne, jakby wykonane z /

\- Nie obrażaj mojej inteligencji, skrzydlaty. Nie wciągniesz mnie w rozmowę, w której zdradzę ci plany moje lub /

Czas zniknął, a Gabriel nawet nie zdążył się zdziwić, bo usłyszał to dziwaczne tykanie tuż za swoimi plecami, zdecydowanie za blisko. Odwrócił się by spojrzeć prosto w oblicze tego Dziecka Chaosu, od którego biła aura dużo gorsza niż aura Śmierci, czy Wojny. Silniejsza i mroczna, szalona, jak jego pożądanie czystego /

\- Mogę zdradzić ci jedno: Tobie tylko wydaje się, że nie podlegasz mojej władzy. - Tempus pochylił się i szyje Gabriela owiał lodowaty oddech - Mogę chociażby pozbyć się twoich przyjaciół. I z przyjemnością będę patrzył jak ich szukasz. - zaśmiał się ciepło, widząc, jak archanioł odruchowo się od niego odsunął.br /

Zniknął.br /

Tak jak Dean, Bobby i Crowley i /

Czas z powrotem ruszył, w pokoju, gdzie został tylko zdruzgotany Regent /

***br /

W powietrzu unosił się zapach dymu, brudu i gnijących ciał. To było pierwsze, co Sam zarejestrował.br /

Dalej były inne rzeczy: krzyk ludzi, trzask ognia, płonące niebo...br /

I stojący tuż obok niego Lucyfer z szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do swojej, pokrytej ranami, /

Mężczyzna gwałtownie wciągnął powierzę i odskoczył od /

\- Czego ty znowu chcesz, do jasnej cholery? - warknął, patrząc z nienawiścią na tę wesołą gębę.br /

Koszmar klatki wrócił w jednej chwili, znacznie bardziej wyraźny, niż w wizjach, które nastąpiły po zburzeniu przez Castiela ściany. Wspomnienia tortur, które co jakiś czas zsyłała na nich wszystkich Klatka, podsuwając najgorsze możliwe wizje i stanie pomiędzy dwoma braćmi, z których każdy chciał go rozszarpać na strzępy. Co z resztą /

Lucyfer wywrócił /

\- Tego co ostatnio, Sammy. Jestem dość stały w uczuciach. - powiedział wesoło, zbliżając się do /

Sam ponownie się cofnął, aż natrafił na coś za swoimi /

\- Skoczysz tam? - zapytał uprzejmie zainteresowany /

\- Możliwe. - odparł i niechętnie odwrócił się plecami do swojego przeciwnika. Przecież Lucy i tak nie chciał go zabić. A ciekawość, gdzie tak właściwie się znajdują, była zbyt /

Jak się okazało stali na balkonie, z którego roztaczał się doskonały widok na zniszczone miasto. Unosiła się nad nim łuna ognia trawiącego niektóre domy i gęsty /

Na placu, znajdującym się tuż pod nimi, Sam zobaczył tłumy ludzi, zebranych dookoła gilotyny. Mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci wydawali z siebie dzikie wrzaski wściekłej radości i tryumfu, gdy ponury mężczyzna wprowadzał na podest kolejnego pobitego /

Potem tylko krótki świst opadającego ostrza i głowa spadała obok wielu /

\- Przeniosłeś nas w środek Wielkiej Rewolucji Francuskiej?! - Sam popatrzył na Lucyfera jak na szaleńca, którym ten z resztą niewątpliwe był, czując lekkie mdłoś /

Szatan wzruszył ramionami i zrobił minę, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że przecież to nie jego /

\- No co Sammy? Lubię te czasy. Ludzie mieli charakter, umieli dopominać się o swoje. No i sam wiesz... Wojna, śmierć, głód, zaraza - moje klimaty. Prawie jak stara, dobra apokalipsa - teatralnym gestem otarł wyimaginowaną łzę. - Pamiętasz? Wtedy się poznaliśmy...br /

Do ziemi jest jakieś pięć metrów - pomyślał pośpiesznie Sam - nie z takich wysokości skakałem. W tłumie łatwiej będzie go zgubić, a to najważniejsze, bo cholera jasna, powtórka z rozrywki i 'pozwól mi wejść'... Po prostu /

Bez wahania odwrócił się i przeskoczył przez barierkę.br /

***br /

W jednej chwili stał na chwiejącej się podłodze. Podłodze kosza balonu zawieszonego kilkaset metrów nad ziemią.br /

Kobieta w eleganckiej sukni zaczęła wrzeszczeć głosem, od którego zazwyczaj pęka szkło, towarzyszący jej dżentelmen już otwierał usta, by zadać pełne oburzenia pytanie...br /

\- Państwo wybaczą, musimy pozbyć się balastu - powiedział Lucyfer, a para wyleciała za burtę.br /

Sam wychylił się, by zobaczyć jak spadają.br /

\- Zabiłeś ich! - Rzucił oskarż /

\- Brawo, punkt dla ciebie, widać, że jesteś ten bystrzejszy! - Diabeł zaklaskał, nadal się uśmiechając, choć jego wzrok pozostawał /

\- I co teraz? Będziemy się tak bawić? - Wycedzi łowca - Zabierzesz mnie w długą podróż w czasie, i znowu będziesz przekonywać, że to moje przeznaczenie? Bycie twoim pieprzonym naczyniem...br /

\- W samo sedno młody. - Lucyfer dźgnął go palcem w brzuch - Jej, naprawdę jesteś /

\- Daj sobie spokój. - Warknął Sam, łapiąc diabła za nadgarstek - Apokalipsa to zamknięta sprawa. Michael do niczego się nie nadaje, pieczęci nie złamano...br /

W odpowiedzi Szatan parsknął krótkim śmiechembr /

\- W dupie mam apokalipsę. Serio. Chodzi tylko o małe marzenie... Wiesz, nic wielkiego, władza nad światem. Mam moc najpotężniejszego diabła i archanioła, rozumiesz? Po prostu potrzebuję swojego prawdziwego naczynia, żeby w pełni ją uwolnić.br /

\- Nic z tego. - Sam pokręcił głową - Wiesz, że jestem uparty. Nie zgodzę się, choćbyś miał mnie zabić.br /

Uśmiech znikł z twarzy Lucyfera, zastąpiony maską chłodnej obojętnoś /

\- Oczywiście, że cię nie zabiję, głuptasie. Co innego twoich braci i ojca?.. - Powiedział /

Sam przełknął ślinę i pokręcił głową, czując bolesny ucisk w /

Znowu. Znowu ktoś chce wykorzystać jego rodzinę przeciwko niemu, grać nieczysto na jego poczuciu winy i obowiązku. Bo to zawsze się sprawdzało. Sam czasem zastanawiał się, czy nie byłby zdolny do spalenia świata, gdyby to miało uratować /

\- Gabriel ich ochroni...br /

\- Gabriel nic nie może, kochanie. - oznajmił Szatan - Jest bezradny wobec tego, co dzieje się z waszą wesołą kompanią, rozumiesz? Dlatego, wyobraź sobie, nie mam oporów przed tym, żeby ot tak cię porwać i wlec po linii czasu przez zasraną wieczność, aż zgodzisz się wypełnić swoje /

Balon zastąpiła średniowieczna sala /

***br /

Niebo istnieje poza /

I bardzo dobrze, bo Gabe chyba by się zabił, gdyby obłęd dotarł aż tutaj i dotknął nawet jego najbardziej zaufanych aniołów. Inaczej mógłby stracić jedyną osobę pomocną w tak gównianej sytuacji, jak ta, w której się znalazł.br /

Na szczęście stara Biblioteka Tajemnic ani trochę się nie zmieniła. Nadal przypominała skrzyżowanie labiryntu z antykwariatem i muzeum. Gdy był jeszcze młody, Gabriel umiał się tu zgubić. Czasem miał wrażenie, że ktoś celowo zmienia układ regałów, tylko po to, żeby uniemożliwić mu wyjś /

Ktoś, kto właśnie wyłonił się z cienia i stanął przed /

\- Regencie - anielica skłoniła się /

\- Razjel*, obiecuję, że jeżeli jeszcze raz tak mnie nazwiesz, będziesz musiała odkurzyć swój miecz, bo wyzwę cię na pojedynek. - Archanioł uśmiechnął się lekko na widok przyjaciół /

Razjel należała do nielicznych aniołów, których darzył zaufaniem. Z resztą, trudno było jej nie ufać, skoro zrobił to sam Bó /

Razjel, Tajemnica Pana , strażniczka wszystkich Jego sekretó /

Tylko ona je znała, tylko ona wiedziała, kiedy i komu można je wyjawić. Gabriel liczył, że teraz już na niego czeka z tym, czego akurat potrzebował.br /

\- Niepoprawny jak zawsze - mruknęła, posyłając mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie szarych /

\- A ty piękna. - Odpowiedział wesoło - Naprawdę piękna, droga /

\- Słowo Lokiego, co?br /

\- Nie, tym razem słowo /

W kwestii urody Razjel nie mógłby kłamać. Tysiące lat temu stracił głowę dla tych platynowych włosów, dla tego smukłego, pięknego ciała wojowniczki Pana, dla tych mądrych, spokojnych oczu skrywających w sobie tyle sekretów... Lucyfer zawsze wywracał oczami i uderzał go dłonią w tył głowy, kiedy Gabriel zaczynał pieprzyć takie głupoty, bo przecież to głupie, bo Razjel to typ żelaznej dziewicy, która świata nie widzi poza książkami...br /

Oczywiście straszy brat miał racje, chociaż Regent nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos, a Gabriel szybko przestał myśleć w ten sposób, sprowadzając Razjel do poziomu "po prostu ładna".br /

Anielica skinęła głową, uśmiechając się /

\- Mam to, po co przyszedłeś, Gabrielu. Twoje /

\- Dzięki Bogu - westchnął z ulgą.br /

To dobry pierwszy krok by zebrać drużynę do kupy, odnaleźć Sama, zabić Lucyfera i skopać dupę tykającemu brytolowi, bo od spotkania z nim, mentalność Gabriela stała się dużo bardziej /

Między smukłymi, bladymi palcami Razjel pojawiły się dwa skrawki /

\- To - pokazała Gabrielowi pierwszy symbol, który sprowadzał się do skomplikowanych zawijasów i enohiańskich znaków - znak ochronny. Uwalnia spod wpływu czasu. Nie można być nigdzie i nigdy przeniesionym wbrew własnej woli. A to tutaj - podała mu drugi pergamin - zaklęcie namierzające. Powinno przeszukać cały czas i przestrzeń, jakie zaistniały i zaistnieją. Tylko, z góry uprzedzam, nie jest doskonałe. Margines błędu to dwie doby. Ach, no i...br /

Nie dokończyła, zbyt zaskoczona faktem, że Gabriel zamknął ją w mocnym uś /

\- Mała, nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił... - Powiedział, czując jak wraca mu nadzieja, że da radę zapanować nad tym /

\- Mała? Gabrielu, jestem od ciebie wyższa o niemal dziesięć centymetrów...br /

Archanioł wypuścił ją z objęć i wywrócił złotymi /

\- Aleś ty /

-Wybacz - powiedziała bez cienia /

\- No nic... - Gabriel schował zaklęcia w kieszeni kurtki - Z jednej strony wkurza mnie to, że dziad...br /

\- Nie bluź /

\- ... Obiecał mi wszechwiedzę, a nie jest ona taka 'wszech'. A z drugiej strony, to dość pocieszające, bo ja , jak na razie, nie mam pojęcia, co robić. Więc mogę się tylko modlić, żebyś ty je miał /

Razjel skinęła głową.br /

\- Pierwszy się dowiesz, bracie. A jak na razie... Powodzenia. Niech Przeznaczenie będzie dla ciebie ł /

\- Dzięki - Gabe uśmiechnął się słabo - przyda się./p


	7. Chapter 7

pW pierwszej chwili Castiel siedział na zmechaconym, starym fotelu w salonie Bobby'ego. W następnej stał w całkiem nieznanym sobie /

Nie zdążył się nawet dobrze rozejrzeć, gdy poczuł silne zawroty głowy i musiał oprzeć się o wyłożoną aksamitną, bordową tapetą ścianę. Coś było nie tak, bardzo mocno nie tak. W tym miejscu czuł się zdecydowanie mniej aniołem, w końcu skrzydlatym nie zdarzają się takie rzeczy... Miał wrażenie jakby jego Łaska przygasła, otoczona bezmiarem ciężkiego /

Dopiero po chwili zdążył oswoić się z tym uczuciem. Mroczki zniknęły sprzed jego oczu, a mdłości minęły, chociaż nadal pozostawał silny /

Castiel zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę i dokładniej przyjrzał się temu nowemu miejscu. Nie było w nim nic niezwykłego: ot, długi, stosunkowo wąski korytarz, ściany do połowy pokryte ciemną boazerią, a wyżej tapetą w barokowy wzór, czarny dywan i... nic innego. Nie było żadnego źródła światła, a jednak było jasno, choć tylko w pobliżu anioła. Dalej korytarz stopniowo ściemniał się, tak, że nie było widać jego początku ani koń /

A to w tej chwili było dla Castiela najważniejsze - odnalezienie końca korytarza. Najlepiej z bonusem w postaci drzwi wyjś /

Bez wahania ruszył przed siebie, w myślach zaczynając liczyć /

Po równo trzydziestu sześciu, na ścianie po prawej stronie zobaczył drzwi: proste, z ciemnego drewna, takiego samego, jak /

Zatrzymał się przed nimi i wyciągnął rękę ku klamce, jednak zamarł wpół /

Nie, to nie był jego cel. Musiał znaleźć koniec korytarza, nie zbaczać ze swojej drogi, by się nie zgubić. Tutaj nie czuł się na tyle pewnie, by pozwolić sobie na brak rozsą /

Czując nieprzyjemne mrowienie na karku, takie samo, jakie większość ludzi odczuwa, gdy ktoś ich obserwuje, ruszył /

Na kolejne drzwi natrafił po równo siedemdziesięciu dwóch krokach. Identyczne jak poprzednie, więc również wyminął je bez zwracania /

Sto osiem - wtedy Castiel znów natrafił na ciemne drzwi. Niemal całkowicie stracił nadzieje na to, że korytarz w ogóle ma koniec. Może ciągnie się przez wieczność, a jedyną drogą ucieczki są właśnie te drzwi?br /

Podszedł do nich i położył dłoń na drewnianej powierzchni. Nic niezwykłego. Drzwi były całkowicie, niemożliwie normalne w tym odrealnionym miejscu. Anioł podjął decyzję: przejdzie przez następne, na które natrafi. Jednak przed odejściem, tknięty nagłym przeczuciem, zrobił coś jeszcze: wydrapał w lakierze niewielki krzyż /

Tak samo regularnie jak poprzednie - po kolejnych trzydziestu sześciu krokach - pojawiły się następne /

Poprawka: Nie następne. Cały czas te same, teraz oznaczone niewielkim krzyż /

Castiel zaklął w myślach w sposób, za który Dean z pewnością by go pochwalił.br /

"Kręciłeś się w kółko, idioto - pomyślał czując przypływ /

Cudownie. Gdzieś tam twoi bracia starają się pokonać Lucyfera, a ty łazisz w kółko!"br /

Pozbywając się wszelkich wątpliwości, przekręcił klamkę i przeszedł przez /

***br /

Gabriel rozpaczliwie potrzebował przyjaciół. I bynajmniej nie chodziło o nagłe poczucie samotności i potrzebę ciepła. Po prostu musiał podzielić obowiązki, żeby Niebo było w stanie chociaż trochę zapanować nad niemal płynnym czasem, który przelewał się i mieszał niczym woda w /

Teoretycznie miał pod sobą całe Zastępy. W praktyce wyglądało to nieco gorzej. Mógł sobie w dupę wsadzić swój złoty pierścień, zatwierdzenie jego władzy przez samego Boga, w obliczu aniołów, którzy zwyczajnie nie mieli ochoty go słuchać i jedynie ze strachu przed nową supermocą Regenta, nie wzniecili jeszcze /

Uzjel* - anioł o wyglądzie niebieskowłosego szczyla, z wiecznie uśmiechniętą buźką, jeden z najstarszych i najlepszych przyjaciół Gabriela, obecnie jego prawa ręka - wybrał kilku zaufanych, godnych tego, by dostać znak ochronny i skłonnych, według rozkazu regenta, za wszelką cenę starać się chronić /

Teraz, siedząc przed misą z bulgoczącą leniwie miksturą, Gabriel uświadomił sobie, że potrzebuje kogoś jeszcze - kogoś z kim będzie mógł podzielić się zadaniem uratowania swoich bliskich. (Sam nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zaczął w ten sposób myśleć o braciach Winchester. Pewnie chodziło o te lata burzliwej znajomości, o to jak widział ich ratujących świat, o szczenięce oczka Sama i szczenięce oczka Castiela, kiedy ten patrzył na Deana. O lojalność i poświęcenie, które zawsze w głębi serca podziwiał, o miłość i wiarę, której nigdy do końca nie utracili mimo wszystkiego co ich spotkało. O te ostatnie godziny, kiedy mógł oglądać z bliska ich i Bobby'ego - przyszywaną rodzinę swojego brata - i zazdrościć Castielowi tego, że ich znalazł. Kiedy przysiągł sobie, że będzie ich chronić, chociażby dla niego.) Ach, no i /

Jeszcze nigdy nie wskrzeszał, nie mając pod ręką nieboszczyka. Dziwne uczucie, bo chociaż z jednej strony wiedział, co powinno się wydarzyć, nadal nie był pewien tego, co właściwie /

Chodziło o wolę. Taką samą wolę, jakiej używał Bóg by Czynić. Musiał zapragnąć i być pewnym tego co robi. Musiał zwyczajnie chcieć.br /

Więc zapragnął całym /

A na dywanie w gabinecie pojawił się /

Balthazar całkiem jak żywy. Nawet nie musiałby się podrywać z podłogi i kląć siarczyście z tym swoim brytyjskim akcentem, żeby Gabriel wiedział, że to ten sam blond /

\- Pieprzony suczy pomiot mnie zabił - powiedział, patrząc na Gabriela oskarż /

Archanioł wywrócił oczyma i uśmiechnął się /

\- Nie mów tak o Cassiem. Wiesz, że nie był sobą. Z resztą, teraz bardzo tego żał /

\- Och naprawdę? - sarknął Balthazar - Doprawdy, fantastycznie. Jego żal wzrusza mnie do tego stopnia, że chętnie powiem draniowi, gdzie może go sobie wsadzić...br /

\- Jasne, jasne, okej. Masz moje błogosławieństwo, żeby skopać mu tyłek. Ale najpierw musisz mi w czymś pomó /

\- A ja, naiwny, naprawdę przez chwilę myślałem, że się za mną stęskniłeś...br /

***br /

Wystarczy jeden krok za próg, by Castiel zrozumiał gdzie jest: w Piekle. A konkretnie w miejscu ostatecznej Kaźni, która spadała jedynie na specjalnie wyselekcjonowane dusze, po to, by stopniowo zabijać w nich resztki człowieczeństwa i zmienić je w kolejne /

Wprawdzie nigdy tu nie był, jednak... takiego miejsca nie da się pomylić z niczym innym. Swąd palonej duszy i potępieńcze wrzaski są /

Piekło, które wygląda całkiem jak dom Mary i Johna Winchester. Ten sam dom, w którym Dean po raz pierwszy postanowił do końca życia chronić swojego braciszka, ten, w którym Castiel przysiągł chronić Deana, ten, na którego suficie spłonęła ich matka...br /

Castiel zastanawia się, czy w piekle jest jak w niebie. Czy każdy ma własne?br /

Czy to jest to piekło w którym Dean spędził te trzydzieści lat zanim go złamali?br /

Czuje zimny dreszcz na samą myśl o tym, że ten błagający o litość i śmierć głos, który roznosi się pomiędzy martwymi ścianami wspomnienia domu, to głos /

Krzyk milknie, a Castiel idzie powoli i bezszelestnie do miejsca, które wcześniej było jego źródłem, do /

Tak jak się obawiał: zastaje tam /

Ale jest dużo gorzej, niż mógł przypuszczać, bo, jeśli Tempus przeniósł go w czasie do pobytu Deana w Piekle, to wybrał ostatnie dziesięć /

Na stole leży mężczyzna. Jest całkiem nagi, a jego brzuch precyzyjnie rozpłatano, by wyciągnąć z niego część narządów. Nie ma rąk - w ich miejscu straszą przypalone kikuty. Nie ma też twarzy - całą skórę zdarto, odsłaniając mięśnie i czaszkę. A mimo to mężczyzna nadal żyje i nie krzyczy już pewnie tylko dlatego, że jego tchawica leży na podł /

Dean stoi tyłem do Castiela i szuka czegoś w szafkach kuchennych pełnych "zabawek", które z pewnością zachwyciłyby /

Anioła nie dziwi strój łowcy - stalowoszary, idealnie dopasowany garnitur, malowany krwią w abstrakcyjne wzory. W końcu Alastair zawsze cenił elegancję i nie pozwoliłby swojemu ulubionemu uczniowi wyglądać /

Castiel zgrzyta zębami, czując chęć mordu na czymkolwiek, co się akurat napatoczy i najlepiej będzie /

\- Mój mistrz cię przysłał? - pyta Dean, nie odwracając się. Aż dziwne, że jego głos jest tak samo przyjemny jak /

Dopiero w jego sposobie poruszania się, w chwili, gdy nie usłyszawszy ze strony Castiela żadnej odpowiedzi, odwraca się, widać zmianę.br /

Całkiem jakby był na polowaniu - myśli anioł.br /

Napięte mięśnie, ciało gotowe na to, że z każdej strony może spaść na nie cios ze strony przeciwnika. A jednocześnie jest w tej postawie coś, (Castiel sam nie wie co, może to tylko złudzenie spowodowane tym, że wie...) co mówi, że w takim wypadku łowca nie będzie walczyć, bo i tak byłaby to walka /

Demony potrzebowały na to trzydziestu lat, ale jednak udało im się złamać Deana Winchestera, a Castiela na tę myśl ogarnia bezgraniczny smutek, silniejszy niż gniew. Oczywiście, wiedział wcześniej, co działo się w piekle, nawet dzielił z Deanem część jego uczuć, ale wiedzieć a spotkać się twarzą w twarz, spojrzeć w zielone oczy, zimne i twarde jak stal... to coś całkowicie /

Dean cmoka /

\- Musisz być tutaj nowy, skoro to - nonszalanckim gestem wskazuje mężczyznę na stole - odebrało ci mowę. Ale nie martw się, przywykniesz - dodaje z niewesołym uś /

Odwraca się od Castiela i podchodzi do nieruchomego więź /

\- To co Harry? Do jutra. - rzuca, a ciało Harrego zajmuje się czarnym ogniem i znika, zostawiając stół /

Wolne miejsce specjalnie dla /

\- Jak się nazywasz? - pyta Dean, opierając się o brzeg blatu, z rękoma splecionymi na piersi, i patrząc badawczo na anioł /

\- James - odpowiada natychmiast anioł.br /

W końcu nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że jest aniołem . To mogłoby wywołać "małą" sensację, demony mogłyby zwiększyć ochronę tak, że aniołowie nawet nie będą mieli szansy by wyciągnąć Prawego Człowieka z Otchłani. No i w tej chwili Castiel niezbyt się aniołem czuje. Jakby miejsce Kaźni podporządkowało go sobie, sprowadziło do poziomu duszy śmiertelnika, bo przecież świetliści żołnierze Pana tutaj nie trafiają, nie mają takiego prawa...br /

\- James... - powtarza z namysłem Dean sięgając po długi, lekko zakrzywiony nóż - Jimmy... za co tu trafiłeś?br /

\- Czemu chcesz wiedzieć?br /

\- Bo lubię myśleć, że na to zasługujecie - mówi, wzruszając ramionami - albo, że sprzedaliście dusze i to wasz świadomy wybór bądź gł /

Castiel przygryza wargę, odwracając wzrok od zimnych, osądzających /

\- No dawaj, Jimmy - ponagla go skinieniem noża - wyznaj mi swoje /

\- Posłałem moich ludzi na śmierć - zaczyna, a jego głos jest nieprzyjemnie ochrypły - kazałem im walczyć, choć nie mieli broni, a sam uciekłem. Okłamałem, zdradziłem moją rodzinę i zabiłem brata, a na drugiego nieomal sprowadziłem śmiertelne szaleń /

Dean gwiżdże przez zę /

\- Zatem kłamca, morderca, dezerter i zdrajca, co? - Pyta drwiąco i odkłada nóż. Zamiast niego sięga po długi, dość cienki łańcuch i owija go sobie luźno wokół przedramienia - Zdecydowanie nie zasługujesz na litość.br /

Powolnym krokiem polującego tygrysa, zbliża się do Castiela, który jakby całkowicie zatracił zdolność ruchu. Odzyskuje ją dopiero w chwili, kiedy musi uniknąć pierwszego ciosu w twarz i decyduje się na niego odpowiedzieć.br /

To prawda: nigdy nie wygra tej walki. Ale wcale tego nie chce. Nie zabije Deana, bo przecież w przyszłości musi go wyciągnąć z piekła. Nie pokona go, bo Alistair nie pozwoli, by jego uczeń bezkarnie pozwalał sobie na taką słabość. Nawet to, co dzieje się teraz, ta krótka wymiana ciosów i kopniaków, to tylko część przedstawienia, by zachować pozory stawiania /

Castiel w głębi serca wie, że to żałosne i niegodne rycerza Pana, ale jest już pogodzony z tym, że zginie z ręki istoty, którą kocha najbardziej na ś /

Ale czy nie o to właśnie chodzi w miłości?br /

O gotowość, by dla kogoś umrzeć, by wziąć na siebie cierpienie, które mogłoby tego kogoś spotkać...br /

Ostatecznie kończy przygnieciony do ściany, z zimnym łańcuchem owiniętym wokół szyi i ciepłym ciałem Deana tuż przy /

\- Mógłbyś trochę pokrzyczeć - mruczy łowca, owiewając jego kark gorącym oddechem - mój mistrz to lubi... Wiesz, on ogólnie lubi patrzeć jak pracuję, więc muszę dbać o to, żeby mu się podobało. A wrzaski potępieńców są lepszym podkładem niż muzyka /

Łańcuch zaciska się mocniej, a Castiel jest w stanie wydusić z siebie jedynie cichy ję /

Dean niezadowolony syczy przekleństwo, wplata palce w jego włosy i uderza głową anioła o ścianę.br /

Złamany nos chrupie, a usta Casa zalewa słono-słodka krew. Łowca wlecze go do stołu i rzuca na blat, mokry i śliski po poprzednich ofiarach. Sięgnął po długi, cienki sztylet i w zamyśleniu obrócił go między /

\- Wiesz co Jimmy? Jakoś wyjątkowo cię nie lubię. Pewnie przez to, że sam siedzę tu, bo za bardzo kochałem swojego brata, swoją rodzinę. I to, co zrobiłeś zwyczajnie sprawia, że chce mi się rzygać. - dla podkreślenia swoich słów zatopił ostrze w ramieniu anioł /

Castiel zamknął oczy i stłumił /

Jak dobrze pójdzie umrze szybko. W końcu nie jest nieśmiertelną duszą, a tutaj nie jest też anioł /

Alastair będzie zadowolony, a Dean, jego Prawy Człowiek, zmuszony do przelewania krwi w Piekle, /

***br /

Kiedy Gabriel podążył, za cienką nitką mocy, do miejsca i czasu, w którym przebywał Castiel, nie miał pojęcia co /

Na przykład Piekło, swojego brata przypominającego krwawy ochłap mięsa i Deana Winchestera z długim noż /

Kiedy pierwszy szok minął, Gabriel zaczął działać naprawdę /

Dotknął karku mężczyzny, zręcznie manipulując jego umysłem tak, by zatrzeć obraz Castiela i w jego miejscu podstawić kogoś całkiem innego. Potem ujął drżącą nieznacznie dłoń swojego brata (Do diabła, zabije tego sukinsyna, przebrzydły, pierdolony, cholerny Dean Winchester, psia by go mać.) i zniknął razem z /

***br /

Pojawili się na kamiennej podłodze w bibliotece /

Gabriel natychmiast usiadł na piętach i położył głowę Castiela na swoich kolanach, na przemian modląc się i wypluwając z siebie siarczyste przekleń /

\- Castiel, Cassie, Cas... - wymruczał cicho, odgarniając zlepioną krwią grzywkę z czoła /

Starał się go uleczyć, naprawdę się starał, ale to była taka chwila, kiedy nie umiał skupić uwagi, jego wola była za słaba, rozproszona...br /

\- Jesteś głupi, głupi, mały idiota, głupek, kretyn... Dla tego śmiertelnika, dla pierzonego Deana Winchestera... Obiecuję ci, matole, że jak zaraz nie ożyjesz, to go zabiję...br /

\- Gabriel! - Razjel wybiegła spomiędzy regałów i uklękła przy nich - Gabriel na miłość Ojca, skoncentruj się i przestań histeryzować.br /

\- Nie widzisz, że się kurwa staram?! - warknął w tej samej chwili, w której rany Castiela zaczęły się zrastać, oparzenia blednąć, sińce całkiem znikać.br /

Niecałą minutę później Castiel otworzył oczy i usiadł gwałtownie, uderzając Gabriela czołem w /

\- Ała... - mruknął regent, odsuwając się - a ja cię, mała kanalio, uratowałem...br /

\- Gabriel. Razjel. - Cas zamrugał zaskoczony. Wyglądało na to, że nic mu nie jest, był co najwyżej nieco oszołomiony. - Miło was widzieć.br /

Razjel odetchnęła z ulgą, a Gabriel wywrócił /

\- Jasne, że tak. Po tym, jakże dosłownym, piekle musisz czuć się jak w niebie, w którym właściwie jesteś, mł /

\- Więc to nie był sen - wyszeptał, znów zamykając /

Gabriel spojrzał znacząco na Razjel, która prychnęła cicho, nieco niezadowolona, ale wstała i odeszła, zostawiając braci /

\- Nie - potwierdził archanioł, gdy kroki anielicy całkiem ucichły - To był mały prezent od Tempusa. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziemy sposób, by odpowiednio mu się odpłacić.br /

Castiel ponownie usiadł, tym razem po turecku, na przeciwko Gabriela. Błękitne i złote oczy spotkały się ze sobą.br /

\- Wydaje mi się, że sytuacje ostateczne czasem otwierają nam oczy - powiedział w końcu młodszy anioł.br /

\- Dobry Boże, tylko nie mów, że uświadomiłeś sobie, że mnie kochasz... - Gabriel umilkł, bo wzrok Castiela był naprawdę karcą /

\- Nie ciebie. Ale obawiam się, że mogę kochać Deana. Rozumiesz, nie jak brata... - stwierdził tonem, jakim naukowiec może wypowiadać się na temat nowoodkrytej choroby tudzież nowego gatunku paciorkowca. Sucho, a jednak z fascynacją i może cieniem /

\- Doskonale rozumiem. Acz, kiedy wypowiadasz to na głos, to jeszcze bardziej obrzydliwe-e-ej nie rób takiej miny. - dodał, gdy Castiel zaczął nagle niebezpiecznie przypominać zbitego husky'ego - nie chodzi o to, że mam coś przeciwko temu. Raczej Dean robi wszystko, żeby wbić się na moją czarną listę.br /

Nagle Castiel rozejrzał się po /

\- Uratowałeś go już? - zapytał /

\- Nie. Bądź co bądź ty jesteś moim priorytetem, okej? - Gabriel uśmiechnął się lekko - Ale, jak tylko się ogarniesz, możesz sam po niego skoczyć. A wtedy... no wiesz, daj mu dwa razy w zęby, raz ode mnie, a potem... no cóż, normalni ludzie w takich sytuacjach chyba rozmawiają.br /

Castiel nie wyglądał na przekonanego./p


	8. Chapter 8

/

Gabriel miotał się wściekle po bibliotece, roztaczając wokół siebie aurę burzy /

Razjel , zaciskając wargi w wąską kreskę, starała się zachować spokój i nadal cierpliwie przeglądała księgi, przerywając to tylko na stawianie /

\- Masz coś? - zapytał /

Anielica cicho zazgrzytała zę /

Jej brat, bardzo sfrustrowany faktem, iż nie może odnaleźć Sama Winchestera, bo Lucyfer zbyt szybko przenosi ich w czasie, robił się bardzo irytują /

\- Tyle samo, co dokładnie sześć minut temu, Gabrielu. - odrzekła /

\- Czyli nic - mruknął, ale mimo wszystko zajrzał jej przez ramię.br /

To też było bardzo irytują /

\- Tak. Dokładnie nic. – potwierdziła, z trudem panując nad głosem. Pracując z archaniołami czasem trzeba było mieć wiele cierpliwości i wyrozumiałości. - Ale, nie martw się, zostało jeszcze wiele ksiąg, w których mogę coś znaleźć.br /

\- No właśnie! Są ich setki! - Parsknął – To niewielkie pocieszenie. Te tajemnice mogłyby być jakoś lepiej uporządkowane i łatwiejsze do przeszukiwania...br /

W przypadku Gabriela cierpliwości trzeba było mieć bardzo duż /

\- Przepraszam, że Bóg nie dał Metatronowi do notowania iMaca. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że to nie gliniane /

\- Głupi kutas. - mruknął regent – On robi wszystko, żeby utrudnić, serio...br /

Więcej niż miała /

Odwróciła się do Gabriela i spojrzała na niego, jak na swoich wrogów, w czasach, kiedy jeszcze brała udział w /

\- Posłuchaj mnie, ty arogancki aniele. - powiedziała głosem cichym, a jednak budzącym grozę - Nie waż się mówić tak o naszym Ojcu w mojej obecności, rozumiesz? Powinieneś mieć więcej wiary! Czy ty w ogóle rozumiesz, jakiego zaszczytu dostąpiłeś? Spotkałeś go, Gabrielu. Mogłeś z nim porozmawiać, poczuć jego łaskę. A mimo tego wciąż wątpisz. Masz pojęcie ilu aniołów byłoby gotowych umrzeć, dla takiej szansy? - Ze zgrozą zauważyła, że jej głos nieznacznie się załamał. Wolała umilknąć, niż pozwolić, by przejmujący smutek na myśl o Ojcu, tęsknota za nim, wzięły górę.br /

Gdy Gabriel odsunął się gwałtownie, Razjel była pewna, że odpyskuje w możliwie bolesny sposób, byleby tylko postawić na swoim. Jednak widocznie miał na tyle pokory, by się powstrzymać.br /

\- Nie chciałem tego, Razjel. - Odparł zadziwiająco spokojnie - Nie nadaję się na regenta Nieba i gdybym tylko mógł to rzuciłbym ten pierścień w pizdu albo oddał komuś odpowiedniejszemu. Ale nie mogę, bo cholerstwo jest przyrośnięte do mojego palca i nie chce zleźć. To pieprzone pię /

Znów spróbował zerwać z palca złoty pierścień jednak, tak jak setki razy wcześniej, było to /

\- Gdyby to miało pomóc wolałbym umrzeć i mieć to z głowy. Tak byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich. - Dodał z goryczą.br /

Szare oczy Razjel złagodniały, kiedy dotarło do niej, jak zrozpaczony jest archanioł.br /

\- To smutne, że nie wierzysz w Jego miłość, Gabrielu. - powiedziała cicho - W słuszność Jego wyborów. Ale wiesz co? Ja w nie wierzę. Więc wierzę też w ciebie, nieznośny aniele. I to tak mocno, że starczy za nas /

Gabriel pokręcił głową.br /

\- Spróbuję znaleźć ich jeszcze raz. - Oznajmił i odwrócił się by odejść i zniknąć między regałami pełnymi ksią /

***br /

Balthazar nie lubił podróży w czasie. Tym nowym czasie, który był przeciwko nim. Mimo znaku ochronnego były równie przyjemne, co przedzieranie się starą i rzężącą motorówką przez morze smoł /

A jednak udało mu się odnaleźć Bobby'ego Singera i wyciągnąć ze środka czegoś, o czym obiecał nawet nie myśleć. Łowca poprosił o to przykładając mu anielskie ostrze do gardła, więc Balthazar był bardzo skory do tego by zapaść na /

\- Balthazar - mruknęła niechętnie Razjel, gdy pojawili się w bibliotece. Warto dodać, że patrzyła przy tym na anioła tak, jakby na jej podłodze zmaterializował się zdechły /

Czyżby dalej żywiła do niego urazę za te kilka(naście) śmiałych prób uwodzenia?br /

\- Razjel - powiedział ciepło, wstając i otrzepując marynarkę - Śliczna jak zawsze...br /

Umilkł zadawszy sobie sprawę, że anielica przestała go w ogóle widzieć. Szeroko otwarte oczy wbijała w klnącego pod nosem Bobby' /

\- To mężczyzna - powiedziała /

\- No raczej, że mężczyzna - mruknął łowca - miło, że zauważyłaś.br /

\- Mówiłem ci, Bobby: skarbnica Boskich tajemnic. - Anioł uśmiechnął się z /

Razjel przeszła od zaskoczenia do fascynacji. Jej spojrzenie było tak intensywne, że, jak Balthazar z rozbawieniem zauważył, wprawiła starszego mężczyznę w lekki zakł /

\- Co się tak patrzysz? Nigdy nie widziałaś mężczyzny? - Zapytał dość szorstko Bobbybr /

\- Właściwie to nie - powiedziała anielica - A raczej nigdy żadnego nie spotkałam. Dotąd byłam na ziemi tylko raz, w klasztorze, na polecenie Ojca. Znam tylko moich braci, ale oni raczej nie są męż /

\- No dzięki wielkie - parsknął szczerze urażony Balthazar - Gwarantuję ci, kochanie, jesteśmy doskonale mę /

Razjel zmierzyła go zimnym i oceniającym /

\- Oszukuj się dalej, bracie - stwierdziła w końcu - Nie moją rolą jest rozwiewanie twoich złudzeń.br /

Bobby uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i klepnął Balthazara, mającego bardzo nietęgą minę, w /

\- Młoda wie, co dobre, /

\- Nie jestem młoda - sprostowała natychmiast Razjel - Wręcz przeciwnie, jestem jedną z najstarszych istot, jakie można spotkać w niebie. Razjel, pani tajemnic. - Przedstawiła się.br /

Bobby skinął jej głową.br /

\- Bobby Singer, ł /

Balthazar wywrócił /

\- Dobra, koniec tych uprzejmości i podkopywania mojej samooceny. Gdzie Gabriel?br /

\- W pracowni, stara się namierzyć Sama Winchestera i Lucyfera - powiedziała anielica i gestem dłoni zachęciła ich by ruszyli za nią.br /

\- I jak mu idzie? - Zapytał ł /

\- Bezowocnie - westchnęła cicho - umiera z frustracji. Lucyfer za szybko przenosi chłopaka w czasie, żeby dało się ich odnaleźć.br /

\- A Castiel? - Zapytał anioł - Jego już znalazł?br /

\- Tak. Teraz Castiel ruszył, by odnaleźć Deana Winchestera. Powinien wkrótce wrócić.br /

\- Och, to bardzo dobrze. Muszę dać mu w /

To, że teraz znów grali w jednej drużynie nie znaczyło, że Balthazar miał zamiar zwyczajnie darować bratu. Jak by na to nie spojrzeć, Castiel go zabił. Zabił go, chociaż Balthazar stał obok niego niemal do końca, robiąc wszystko by naprawdę mu pomóc. Pomóc mu wygrać z Rafaelem i jednocześnie uratować przed nim samym, przed poronionymi pomysłami i z wolna pełznącymi ku niemu mackami szaleń /

No, ale niestety się spóźnił.br /

Cassie to jednak uparty bydlak - taka była ostatnia rzecz, jaką pomyślał wtedy, zanim umarł.br /

Tak, zdecydowanie coś w tym był /

***br /

Ludzie na parkiecie wirowali w idealnie równym rytmie, wykonując ruchy układu pięknego w swej prostocie. Drogie tkaniny, w które ubrani byli tancerze, lśniły w złotym świetle świec, odbitym w setkach kryształów żyrandola. Suknie szeleściły cicho do taktu wygrywanego przez muzyków. Ukryte za maskami twarze uśmiechały się pod wpływem euforii tego wieczoru, ostatniego balu tego karnawał /

Sam zgiął się wpół i zwymiotował.br /

Na szczęście stał na balkonie, ponad gośćmi, więc jego pojawienie się nie wzbudziło niepotrzebnej /

\- Źle się czujesz? - Zapytał zatroskany /

Stał oparty o barierkę, ubrany w klasyczny, czerwony strój, modny w szesnastowiecznych Włoszech. Połowę jego twarzy przesłaniała maska z /

Sam otarł usta rękawem koszuli i wbił w niego zaczerwienione, podkrążone oczy. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto jedną nogą jest już w /

Chociaż nie: On marzył, żeby być w grobie, najlepiej całym ciał /

Przez ostatnie dni (tygodnie?) Lucyfer sumiennie dotrzymywał słowa. Ciągał go poprzez czas i przestrzeń, fundując rozmaite tortury psychiczne. Tak naprawdę ani razu nie podniósł na niego ręki - nawet, kiedy na początku łowca podejmował próby walki wystarczyła jedna myśl Szatana by był bezbronny. Jednak dzięki Lucyferowi Sama spotkało coś o wiele gorszego: na własne oczy mógł zobaczyć jak okrutni potrafią być /

Dotychczas myślał, że zwalczał zło. Ratował ludzi, zabijał potwory, cały ten rodzinny biznes. Cóż, teraz, po wizycie w obozach zagłady, na froncie wielu wojen, w czasie licznych rzezi, w salach tortur myślał o tym, że w ciągu swojego życia nigdy nie stawił czoła prawdziwemu złu. Takiemu stwarzanemu przez ludzi, którzy przecież mieli być z natury /

\- Mam dość - powiedział cichym, zachrypniętym głosem, patrząc na Lucyfera zza zasłony zlepionych potem i krwią włosó /

\- Oho, czyżbyś nie polubił panów z UPA? Moim zdaniem to sympatyczni goście. Kreatywni. No, ale przynajmniej cię /

Sam pokręcił głową.br /

\- Ja... Nie. Nie zgadzam się. Po prostu pozwól mi umrzeć. Błagam... - jęknął.br /

Nie należał do ludzi, którzy zwykli błagać. Ale Lucyfer... On już nawet go nie łamał. On powoli rozbijał go na coraz mniejsze kawałki, doprowadzając Sama do stanu, kiedy śmierć nie wygląda aż tak źle. Raz nawet udało mu się pod wpływem impulsu odebrać sobie życie. Ale, jak się okazało, Lucyfer pozwolił mu na to tylko po to, by móc oglądać jego minę po /

\- Nie ma mowy, kochanie - parsknął Szatan - Na miłość ojczulka, ależ ty jesteś uparty! Naprawdę po tym wszystkim dalej chcesz stać po stronie tych wyprostowanych małp? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem, zadzierając lekko głowę by spojrzeć łowcy w /

\- Ja jestem jedną z tych małp, Lucy - wycedził.br /

\- Nieprawda, Sam. Jesteś wyjątkowy - powiedział z pełnym przekonaniem - Rozumiesz, jesteś moim człowiekiem. Razem możemy być czymś więcej. Możemy być nowym bogiem, możemy zaprowadzić nowy porządek...br /

\- Daruj, ale zdążyłeś mnie uświadomić w kwestii tego, jakie rozrywki lubisz. A ludzie... Może mogą być źli. Pokazałeś mi to, co znałem jako historię. Tylko, że wolę żeby świat istniał taki, jaki jest, nawet, jeśli pełen zła, niż taki, jaki byłby pod twoją władzą. Wtedy nie zostałoby już żadne dobro żeby to równoważyć.br /

Lucyfer wywrócił /

\- Wy, Winchesterowie... Słyszałem, że jesteście mistrzami takich gadek, ale jeszcze nigdy żadną nie oberwałem. Jej, niezłe są. Ale to i tak nadal puste słowa. - powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się /

Sam zacisnął zę /

A co mu tam. Próbował już tysiąc razy, ale spróbuje koleiny, chociażby z czystej /

Odepchnął od siebie Lucyfera i rzucił się do /

***br /

Dean stoi przed domem Bobby' /

Co jest dziwne, bo postawiłby wszystkie pieniądze i kolekcje azjatyckich świerszczyków, że jeszcze przed chwilą był w /

Jeśli to kolejny inteligentny żart tego dupka, Gabriela to... - Nie kończy myśli, bo nagle jego uwagę odwraca ciche mruczenie samochodu. Przed dom Bobby'ego zajeżdża coś, co Dean może określić jednym słowem: koszmar. Kanarkowo żółty, smukły, nowiutki i lśniący sportowy koszmar spod znaku Porsche. Tylko Gabriel mógłby jeździć czymś tak paskudnym, więc w pierwszej chwili Deana nie dziwi widok anioła za kółkiem, gdy przyciemniana szyba zjeżdża w dół. Natomiast zaraz potem przypomina sobie jak bardzo coś musi być nie tak, bo przecież jeszcze przed chwilą siedzieli w salonie i rozmawiali o...br /

/

Pieprzony Czas jednak dobrał im się do tyłkó /

Gabriel niedbale salutuje Deanowi, ale nie wysiada, więc Dean chce do niego podejść. Jednak zanim to robi drzwi od strony pasażera otwierają się i z Kanarkowego Koszmaru wysiada /

\- Dean? - jego brat wygląda na szczerze zaskoczonego, ale zaraz uśmiecha się i po chwili jest już przy swoim starszym bracie - Wow, wyszedłeś i nawet się ogoliłeś...br /

\- Stary, jak możesz jeździć w czymś takim? - pyta z niedowierzaniem - Zaraz... Co? Czemu miałbym ... A nieważne - zamyka usta, przypominając sobie, że w wypadku podróży w czasie czasem lepiej nie gadać zbyt /

Teraz Sammy wygląda na szczerze /

\- Jesteś pewien, że dobrze się czujesz? Może jednak powinieneś wrócić do domu..?br /

Zanim zrobisz sobie krzywdę.br /

Młody nie mówi tego na głos, ale wszystko widać w jego oczach. Dean zaciska zęby. Cudownie, czyli w przyszłości zostanie wariatem. Szalonym, nieogolonym /

\- Jasne Sammy. Wszystko okej - uśmiecha się blado, czując się coraz /

\- Skoro tak mówisz... - Sam nie wygląda na przekonanego, ale rezygnuje z bezcelowej dyskusji - Jedziemy z Gabem do miasta i pomyślałem, że może czegoś potrzebujesz...br /

Czemu do cholery Sam jedzie gdzieś z Gabrielem?br /

I czemu tym ohydnym wozem?br /

\- Wystarczy placek. - odpowiada Dean, a uczucie dziwności zastępuje niepokó /

\- Spoko. Potem wpadnę ci go podrzucić - jego młodszy brat znów się uśmiecha, jednak tym razem jest to smutny uśmiech - Jakimś normalnym autem. Liczę, że Gabrielowi przejdzie ten bunt kiedy robi się złośliwy przy każdej mojej próbie robienia czegoś ludzkiego. No tak czy inaczej: Trzymaj się, Dean. Do póź /

Sammy klepie go po ramieniu i wraca do /

Dzięki opuszczonej szybie Dean może przez chwilę widzieć jak bardzo zaniepokojony jest jego brat gdy rozmawia z /

Potem Kanarkowy Koszmar odjeżdż /

***br /

Dean niepewnie przekracza próg domu Bobby'ego i od razu słyszy powitalne kliknięcie odbezpieczanej /

Staje twarzą w twarz z wyraźnie wkurzonym sobą samym z przyszłoś /

Ten drugi Dean rzeczywiście wygląda w sposób, który może budzić zaniepokojenie. Troszkę jak niezbyt zrównoważony szalony, bezdomny drwal-alkoholik. Jego kraciasta koszula jest brudna, przydługie włosy opadają na przekrwione oczy, a dolną połowę twarzy przesłania broda, której nie powstydziłby się Chuck /

\- Coś ty za jeden - pyta ochryplebr /

Dean otwiera usta. Po czym zamyka je. I znów /

\- Jestem tobą. Z przeszłości - ryzykuje w końcu. Ostatecznie już kilka razy podróżował w /

O dziwo, Dean z przyszłości opuszcza /

\- Cudownie. Zawsze jakieś /

\- Ale... Że co? Tak po prostu? - Dean z niedowierzaniem kręci głową - Żadnego pryskania wodą święconą? Nacinania? Nic? Kiedy zrobiłem się takim nieostrożnym kretynem?br /

\- Witaj w nowym, cudownym świecie, młody - odpowiada przyszły Dean i odwraca się, by ruszyć do salonu. Tam opada na fotel i wbija mętne spojrzenie w młodszego siebie, który skonsternowany siada na kanapie. Na samym brzegu kanapy, bo jest niemal przekonany, że przy takim stanie porządku, żyje w niej coś, co mogłoby nie powitać zbyt entuzjastycznie dzielenia się swoim domem. - Nie dzieje się w nim absolutnie /

\- Słucham..? Nic? Na litość boską, jesteś łowcą! Zawsze masz coś do roboty. - Parska /

W zamian otrzymuje pobłażliwe spojrzenie i gorzki uś /

\- Widzę, że skoczyłeś o jakieś pięć lat, co? - Rzuca jego starsza wersja, zaczynając od niechcenia bawić się bronią. - To wiele by wyjaśniało... Idealny czas i miejsce. Ty z chwili, kiedy było całkiem w porządku przysłany tu żeby spotkać swoją ostateczną wersję...br /

\- Co? Nie, to nic nie wyjaśnia. Posłuchaj no... - Tu Dean waha się chwilę. Jakoś nie umie połączyć siebie i mężczyzny, na którego patrzy w jedną całość - facet: nie jestem tu w żadnym konkretnym celu. Ba, nawet nie chcę tu być. Ale, przysięgam na pieprzonego Boga, nigdzie się nie ruszę, jeśli zaraz nie zaczniesz gadać z /

Jest poirytowany bardziej niż powinien być w takiej sytuacji. I, choć prędzej odgryzie sobie język niż się do tego przyzna, jest przerażony. Przerażony tym, kim się stanie, tym jak będzie żyć, tym, że nie będzie przy nim Sama...br /

\- Zatem, młody, w krótkich, żołnierskich słowach: Gabriel okazał się lepszym następcą Boga niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał. Szybko ustawił anioły, zamknął bramy piekła, wytępił całe czarno magiczne tałatajstwo, jakie się akurat poniewierało po Ziemi i... No, tyle. Koniec pieś /

Dean otwiera oczy ze zdumienia. Idealny świat? Świat bez demonów? Bez wampirów, duchów, wilkołaków? Świat gdzie niewinni ludzie nie padają ofiarami czegoś, czego nawet nie rozumieją?br /

\- Ale co z nami? Co z łowcami? – Pyta, okazując jedynie cień niepokoju. Wie, że to, co się stało, jest właściwe. Ale nie umie o tym myśleć jak o czymś /

\- No cóż, nie jesteśmy już łowcami. Nie ma na co polować, a jak już się pojawia, anioły szybko to wykańczają. - Oznajmia Dean z przyszłoś /

\- Co? Ale łowcą jest się do śmierci... Zawsze chciałem zginąć w walce. To byłoby lepsze niż życie jako ty... - Winchester popatrzył z pogardą na tego zaniedbanego pijaka, którym miał się kiedyś stać.br /

\- Przecież wiem, czego chciałeś - warczy tamten - Jestem tobą, matole. Szybko zrozumiałem, że takie życie nie jest dla mnie, żałowałem, że nie zginąłem na polowaniu, ale...br /

\- Sam - kończy za niego młodszy mężczyzna - Dla niego zawsze walczyliśmy do upadłego, chociaż były chwile, kiedy mieliśmy ochotę się podłożyć i to skończyć. Ale gdzie on jest? Czemu nie ma go przy tobie?br /

Przez twarz przyszłego Deana przebiega wyraz bó /

\- Z Gabrielem. Przecież zawsze chciał takiego życia, prawda? Szczęśliwego, z kimś, kto go kocha i kogo on sam może kochać. Nie mogłem mu tego odmówić, rozumiesz? Sammy zasługuje na szczęście. A ja nie mogę zniszczyć go, umierają /

Dean nawet nie jest w stanie zdziwić się albo wkurzyć na wieść, że jego braciszek spiknął się z Gabem. Zbyt szokujące jest nagłe uczucie samotności, choć przecież ta jeszcze nawet go nie dotknęł /

\- A co z Bobbym? Z Casem? - pyta, obawiając się /

\- Bobby miał to szczęście, że załapał się jeszcze na śmierć. A Cas... - głos mężczyzny zawiesza się - Przepadł. Był, zniknął, nigdy nie wrócił - ostatnie słowa to już ledwo słyszalny /

A ty zostałeś sam. Żyjący bez celu, jedynie z poczucia obowiązku wobec /

Świadomość, że właśnie to go czeka jest bardziej bolesna niż te trzydzieści lat w /

\- Cieszę się, że cię spotkałem - głos starszego Deana przerywa ciszę - Mogłem sobie przypomnieć. Jaki byłem. Czego chciałem. Dziękuję.br /

Dean odrywa wzrok od swoich zaciśniętych pięści i patrzy pytająco na tego obcego mężczyznę, który ma być /

Ten jednak nie mówi nic wię /

Byłoby to średnio wykonalne z lufą rewolweru w /

***br /

Lucyfer nie gonił Sama. Nie złapał go za ramię, nie podstawił nogi, nie chwycił za włosy by zatrzymać go przy /

Jasne, lubił zabawę.br /

Ale ta już mu się znudził /

Czasem z takimi kapryśnymi dziwkami jak Winchesterowie trzeba /

***br /

Gabriel pokierował Castielem tak, by ten mógł odnaleźć w nieskończoności czasu i przestrzeni /

Podróż nie była przyjemna, ale Castiel nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Determinacja by jak najszybciej uratować Deana, desperacka potrzeba by znów mieć pewność, że jest względnie bezpieczny, że jest na tyle blisko by Castiel mógł go ochronić, były silniejsze niż cokolwiek /

Szeleszcząc skrzydłami i połami płaszcza, wylądował pośród niegdysiejszego salonu Bobby' /

Widok był /

I to nie ze względu na martwego mężczyznę, którego mózg był rozpryśnięty na ścianie. Nie takie rzeczy Castiel już widział.br /

Chodziło o Deana. Deana Winchestera, który siedział na brzegu kanapy, pochylony, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Jego ramiona drżały i Cas przez chwilę myślał, że emcholerny Dean Winchester /

Jednak wtedy łowca uniósł twarz i wbił mętne spojrzenie w /

\- Dlaczego go zostawiłeś? - Pyta, a jego twarz jest blada i ściągnięta w pozbawioną wyrazu maskę - Jak mogłeś go zostawić, Cas?br /

\- Dean, to nie ja - odpowiedział natychmiast anioł, pośpiesznie do niego podchodząc - Ja jestem Castielem z twoich czasów i... - Zawahał się na chwilę - Ja nigdy cię nie zostawię, rozumiesz to, Dean? - Dodał cicho, wyciągając do niego rękę - Nie pozwolę żebyś został sam. A teraz chodź, musimy stąd uciekać.br /

Łowca nie wyglądał przekonanego, jednak wyciągnął rękę, by przyjąć dłoń Castiela i... w chwili, gdy ich palce dzieliły milimetry, Dean zniknął.br /

Anioł został sam, myśląc nad tym jak wiele razy można stracić jednego czł /

***br /

Razjel siedziała przy dużym stole, wspartym na głowach misternie rzeźbionych, drewnianych sów, przeglądając kolejne opasłe tomy w poszukiwaniu informacji na temat tego jak można spętać Dziecko Chaosu nie będąc Bogiem. Po drugiej stronie, za murem książek, Bobby robił to /

Wprawdzie anielica mało komu pozwalała dotykać swoich bezcennych zbiorów, jednak w tej chwili każda pomoc była bezcenna. Z resztą Bobby wydawał się kompetentny. Z pewnością mądrzejszy od tej blondyneczki, Balthazara, którego ofertę wsparcia Razjel bezlitośnie odrzuciła. Ostatecznie nawet jej desperacja miała jakieś granice. A pozwolenie Balthazarowi na ruszanie jej książek... Dobry Boże, nie ma mowy. Prędzej Piekło /

I tak jej brat, niezbyt zachwycony tym faktem, musiał wybrać się na misję ratowania /

Nagle z głośnym łopotem swoich trzech par złotych skrzydeł pojawił się /

\- Znalazłem Sama - powiedział uśmiechnięty tak, jak dawny Gabriel, który właśnie razem z Lucyferem przeforsował pomysł o stworzeniu kobietom piersi. Promiennie i wyraźnie dumny z /

Bobby poderwał się, a jego pochmurny wyraz twarzy złagodziła /

\- To co ty tu jeszcze robisz, idijoto? - warknął do archanioła (Razjel była pod wrażeniem jego odwagi. Że też człowiek nie bał się najpotężniejszej istoty we wszechświecie. Godne podziwu. W końcu silniejsi od niego drżeli przed zwykłymi archaniołami.) – Leć po niego zanim znowu zgubisz /

\- No już, już. Po prostu chciałem cię uspokoić, /

\- Będę spokojny, kiedy mój chłopiec wróci w jednym kawałku - burknął w /

\- Spokojnie, dostarczę Sammy'ego w stanie idealnym. Włosek z jego ślicznej główki nie spadnie, słowo Regenta. - zapewnił Gabriel, co jego siostra skwitowała cichym prychnię /

\- No to już, zabieraj skrzydlatą dupę ,zanim cię tam sam nie wykopię.br /

\- Och, naprawdę chciałbym to zobaczyć - Gabe zniknął, póki mógł się cieszyć tym, że jego słowo było /

\- Sukinsyn - mruknął Bobby, znów siadają /

Razjel popatrzyła na niego z przyganą.br /

\- Jesteś w niebie. Królestwie Bożym. Powinieneś powściągnąć język - powiedziała poważnie - A poza tym, nazywając Gabriela sukinsynem nie tylko bluźnisz przeciwko Panu, ale też obrażasz mnie. Czy twoim zdaniem jestem "sukincórką"?br /

Bobby zamrugał zaskoczony i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że pytanie anielicy nie było /

\- Nie. - powiedział w końcu - /

\- Następnym razem ogranicz się do zwykłego "dupek" - zasugerowała i uśmiechnęła się, widząc konsternację na twarzy męż /

***br /

Sam uciekał.br /

Nie wiedział, po co. W końcu Lucyfer mógł dopaść go wszędzie. W końcu był gdzieś daleko od swoich czasó /

A jednak instynkt, ta siła, która odpychała go od Szatana, były zbyt silne by móc przeciwstawić im logikę.br /

Więc uciekał, przedzierał się przez tłum ludzi, który wyszedł na ulice Wenecji z okazji karnawał /

Dopóki nie pojawił się przed nim ktoś zbyt zaskoczony by ustąpić mu z /

\- Sam! -krzyknął Gabriel ułamek sekundy przed tym jak Winchester wpadł na niego z /

Łowca, równie zaskoczony, co anioł, złapał go i przytrzymał, ratując przed wyrżnięciem w /

\- Chryste, dzieciaku, wyglądasz jak wariat - powiedział Gabe, zadzierając głowę by spojrzeć mu w oczy. W jego głosie nie było drwiny tylko szczere przeraż /

\- Gabriel? To naprawdę ty? - zapytał nerwowo, nadal mocno trzymając anioła blisko /

Czy to nie była kolejna sztuczka Lucyfera? Nowy repertuar? Dał Samowi uciec, żeby nasłać na niego wizje? Zaraz pojawią się Dean, Castiel i Bobby?br /

\- Hej, młody, to naprawdę ja. Wiem, że Lucyfer powiedziałby to samo, ale... To ja Sammy. Zbieram rodzinkę z powrotem. - powiedział Gabe, uśmiechając się słabo - Przepraszam, że wyglądasz tak fatalnie, przepraszam, że na to pozwoliłem, ale nie mogłem cię odnaleźć. Zbyt szybko się przemieszczaliście...br /

Sam puścił go i wyprostował się gwałtownie na słowo "rodzinka".br /

\- Są bezpieczni? - zapytał z desperacką wręcz nadzieją - Dean, Cas i Bobby?br /

Słysząc to, Gabriel uśmiechnął się z nikłym cieniem czegoś, co mogło uchodzić za czułość. Sam zakłopotany zmarszczył /

\- Zawsze pytacie o to samo - powiedział zaskakująco łagodnie archanioł, w odpowiedzi na to niepewne spojrzenie - O siebie /

\- Wyglądasz jakby cię to... wzruszało? - mruknął ł /

\- Pewnie tak jest - Gabriel wzruszył ramionami - miło widzieć, że młodszy braciszek założył szczęśliwą i kochającą się rodzinę i mógł zrekompensować sobie tą niebiańską patologię.br /

Sam nie zdążył powiedzieć, że brzmi to naprawdę dziwnie, ani zapytać czy Gabriel zazdrości Castielowi czy Winchesterowi tylko się /

\- No, koniec tych czułości, Samantho. Lecimy zanim Lulu sobie uświadomi, że puszczenie jego łosia samopas było bez sensu. - Złapał Sama za rękę i błysnął zębami w szerokim, tryumfalnym uś /

Uśmiechu, który zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił, gdy obaj usłyszeli miarowe tykanie, tuż za swoimi /

\- Obawiam się, że najwyższy czas skończyć waszą wielką ucieczkę - powiedział cicho i spokojnie Tempus, kładąc na ich ramionach dłonie zimne i twarde, ale sprawiające wrażenie kruchych jak /

Sam wzdrygnął się czując ten dotyk na swojej nagiej skó /

\- Litości - parsknął Gabriel, który pobladł gwałtownie, ale nadal starał się nie tracić animuszu - te teksty z użyciem słowa "czas" są naprawdę, naprawdę /

Tempus tylko zaśmiał się /

***br /

Mimo, że dla Tempusa czas nie płynął (to byłoby dziwne. W ogóle, bycie czasem było dziwne, jeśli myślało się o tym z ludzkiego punktu widzenia. Na szczęście to zdarzyło mu się tylko raz, kiedy już bardzo się nudził.) bardzo szybko zaczynał się nudzić.br /

Nawet wprowadzanie chaosu w pewnym stopniu powszednieje, zwłaszcza, kiedy działa się za /

Nie żeby przyzwolenia potrzebował.br /

Albo zachę /

Ale po eonach w srebrnej piramidzie potrzebował za to więcej bodźców. Dlatego z uśmiechem powitał pojawienie się /

\- Witaj Szatanie - powiedział cicho, swoim pustym głosem - Co cię do mnie sprowadza?br /

Lucyfer rozejrzał się po podziemnej komnacie, brudnej i ponurej. Zdawało się, że każdy atom który ją buduje jest przesiąknięty czarną magią.br /

\- Naprawdę, Tempus? Siedzisz w świątyni moich wyznawców?br /

\- Chwilowo tak - Czas nonszalanckim gestem wskazał na cynowy talerz, pełen małych, przypieczonych kawałków mięsa - Serwują tu doskonałą pieczoną dziewicę. Skusisz się?br /

\- Och, pamiętam to - upadły anioł poczęstował się tym rarytasem - zawsze mi smakowały. Szkoda, że później zarzucili tę praktykę. Ale to nieważne. Nie wpadłem tu na obiad. Mam dla ciebie propozycję, gdybyś trochę się nudził. - Oznajmił, patrząc w bezdenne oczy Tempusa - Zainteresowany?br /

\- Doprawdy Lucyferze, znasz mnie tak krótko, a rozumiesz doskonale - odpowiedział /

***br /

To było tak łatwe jak mrugnięcie. I porównywalnie /

Tempus musiał pojawić się tylko sekundę przed Castielem i zabrać Deana do Lucyfera. A potem mógł w spokoju obserwować z boku anioła, który z zaskoczeniem patrzył na deanokształtną pustkę. W miejsce, z którego zniknął jego człowiek, choć tak naprawdę, teoretycznie nie zdążył go w ogóle tutaj spotkać.br /

Czas uśmiechnął się kątem ust na myśl o tym jak bardzo oni nie są w stanie pojąć jego i jego /

Żałosne istotybr /

***br /

Gabriel nigdy nie nienawidził siebie tak jak w tej /

Kiedy uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo nie pomógł Samowi. Jak nie bardzo pozwolił żeby wszystko się spieprzył /

Kiedy Tempus przeniósł ich na środek jakiegoś szkockiego wrzosowiska, gdzie już czekał Lucyfer, z płonącym Deanem u /

Tak, dosłownie stojącym w płomieniach, unieruchomionym Deanem, który jakimś cudem jeszcze się nie spalał. Ale prawdopodobnie to tylko, dlatego, że Lulu postanowił odwołać do starych, dobrych metod demonów i zawrzeć ukł /

\- Dean! - krzyknął Sam i rzucił się w stronę /

\- Sam, nie! - warknął Archanioł i złapał go za nadgarstek i powstrzymał, w tej samej chwili, kiedy starszy Winchester zaczął gwałtownie kręcić głową. Jego usta układały się w słowa: "Stój gdzie stoisz, durniu!". - Zamknij się i zdaj na mnie - dodał /

Całkiem jakby wiedział, co robić.br /

Ha. Ha. /

\- Gabrielu. Sam. - Szatan skinął im głową. Nie przypominał już tego radośnie obłąkanego Lucka, który, z uśmiechem na paskudnej mordzie, siał chaos. Nie, to był ten sam Lucyfer, który zabił Gabriela. Miał w sobie zdecydowanie więcej z archanioła. Groźny, chłodny i nieprzystępny, zdolny zabić setkę istnień jednym przebłyskiem woli, jednym pstryknięciem palców. - Z przykrością mówię, ale żarty się skończył /

\- Zależy jakie, Lucy. Na przykład ty nadal tu jesteś - odpowiedział Gabriel zmuszając się do ironicznego uśmiechu. Słyszał obok ciężki i urywany oddech wściekłego Sama, który całą siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed podjęciem próby rozszarpania Lucyfera gołymi rękami, i to naprawdę nie ułatwiało skupienia się na szukaniu wyjścia z tego bagna gówna, w jakim się znaleź /

\- To było kiepskie - Lucyfer przekrzywił lekko głowę, patrząc na nich uważnie - nawet jak na ciebie, /

\- No wiesz? W samo serce. Całkiem jak to ostrze anielskie, którym ostatnio mnie zamordowałeś - odparłbr /

\- Niestety nieskutecznie. Ale wiesz, z przyjemnością zrobię to po raz drugi. - Zapewnił i uśmiechnął się /

Gabriel wiedział, że ten cień nadziei, który czuł jest bezpodstawny i płonny, ale nie powstrzymało go to przed powiedzeniem:br /

-Czyli chcesz mnie zabić? Cudnie. W takim razie proponuję pojedynek: ty, ja, na gołe klaty, kisiel sobie darujemy. Tylko zabiorę matoły do /

Lucyfer zaśmiał się ostrym, krótkim ś /

\- Za to to... To naprawdę ci się udało - powiedział, a na jego twarz powróciła chłodna maska - Wiem, że nawet ty nie jesteś tak głupi, żeby nie wiedzieć, o co mi chodzi w tej /

\- O mnie - mruknął niechętnie Sam, odgarniając z twarzy przydługie kosmyki - Znudziła ci się /

\- Tak, masz rację - Lucyfer jakby całkowicie stracił zainteresowanie Gabrielem, który rozpaczliwie starał się w myślach przełamać zaklęcie więżące Deana. - Niestety, odkąd się urodziłeś zawsze chodziło o ciebie, prawda Sam? Dziecko ze skażoną, złą duszą. Istny /

"Jego dusza nie jest zła, dupku. Odszczekaj to!" pomyślał wściekły Gabriel, czując się coraz bardziej /

To chyba jedna z tych sytuacji, kiedy można się już tylko modlić.br /

\- Ale ty to już wiesz, prawda, Sam? - Ciągnął Lucyfer, nawet nie oczekując odpowiedzi - Wiesz, że twoim przeznaczeniem jest należeć do mnie. Też jestem tego doskonale świadomy. Dlatego, przez wgląd na nasze wspólne dobro, postanowiłem ułatwić ci tę decyzję. Zgodzisz się zostać moim naczyniem albo twój brat spłonie żywcem, wraz ze swoją duszą.br /

emOjcze nasz... Tato... Nie mam pojęcia czy mnie słuchasz, czy jeszcze cię obchodzę.../embr /

Sam zamknął oczy i zamyślił się, co o mało nie przyprawiło Gabriela o atak paniki, bo, dobry boże, on wyglądał jakby naprawdę rozważał możliwość zgodzenia się na /

\- Mam swoje warunki - powiedział w końcu /

Jego brat zaczął miotać się rozpaczliwie i wykrzykiwać słowa, które nie mogły opuścić jego /

em... Jeśli tak, to teraz jest naprawdę dobry moment, żeby o sobie przypomnieć.../embr /

\- Młody, nie mówisz poważnie! - Gabriel popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem - Nie możesz się zgodzić!br /

\- To moja decyzja, Gabrielu - odparł, patrząc na niego z cieniem żalu - gdyby chodziło tu tylko o Deana... Poświęciłbym go. Pewnie by mnie to zabiło, ale miałbym pewność, że ratuję świat. Ale to Lucyfer... On może zabić wszystkich. Każdego, na kim mi zależy, każdego niewinnego człowieka, którego kiedykolwiek uratowałem...br /

\- Nie żebym chciał się wtrącać w tę doprawdy wzruszającą scenę - rzucił stojący w pewnym oddaleniu od nich Lucyfer - ale dzieciak ma rację. Jestem, można by rzec, zdesperowany i wszechmocny, więc obiecuję, że będę zabijał /

em... I pomóc mi. Pomóc mi uratować twój rzekomo ukochany świat, pomóc mi uratować tego głupiego chłopaka, na którym spoczywa zbyt wiele. To tylko człowiek, człowiek, o którego dopomina się piekło, chociaż nie jest zły.../embr /

Sam westchnął.br /

\- Tego dotyczą moje warunki. Kiedy już się zgodzę... Nie skrzywdzisz ich, rozumiesz? Nie tkniesz Deana, Bobby'ego, Castiela i Gabriela. Może jesteś silniejszy niż ostatnio, kiedy stawaliśmy przeciwko sobie, ale ja... Zmieniłem się. I wiem, że będę umiał cię zwalczyć, jeśli tylko spróbujesz skrzywdzić moją rodzinę. - powiedział stanowczo, z pełnym przekonaniem. Z jego oczu zniknął cały lęk, który Gabriel wcześniej w nich widział. Takie emocje nie były wskazane w przypadku negocjacji z /

em... Jest dobry. I bardzo odważny. Widzisz, stawia warunki Luckowi. Ale nie ważne jak mocno w to wierzy, nie jest dostatecznie silny, żeby z nim walczyć.../embr /

\- Skoro tak ci zależy, Sammy - Lucyfer uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie - Myślę, że będę mógł powstrzymać swoją niechęć do twojej "rodziny" - ostatnie słowo wypowiedział ze szczerą pogardą.br /

\- To nie wszystko - dodał Sam, gdy Szatan otwierał usta by powiedzieć coś jeszcze - Wiem, czego chcesz. Chcesz odzyskać władze w piekle, chcesz swojej zemsty, obalenia aniołów, przewrotu w Niebie... spoko. Ale nie krzywdź ludzi. Nie morduj ich dla zabawy... Aniołowie i demony, okej. Na śmierć niewinnych ci nie pozwolę.br /

Gabriel nie wytrzymał.br /

\- Wybacz na chwilę, Lulu, ale musimy zamienić z Samem kilka słó /

Jego brat wzruszył ramionami, przekonany, że i tak już wygrał.br /

\- Nie krępujcie się.br /

\- Cudnie - archanioł szarpnął Sama za ramię i odciągnął dalej od Lucyfera, po czym nałożył na nich zaklęcie antypodsłuchowe - Dzieciaku, czy ty do reszty zgłupiałeś?!br /

em... I nie proszę Cię o nic więcej, nie oczekuję, że po prostu nas wszystkich uratujesz. Ale spraw, żeby miał siłę walczyć. Nie chcę, żeby Sam Winchester przepadł, nie chcę, żeby świat się skończył.../embr /

\- Gabe - Sam położył mu dłonie na ramionach - Nie mam wyboru, rozumiesz?br /

\- Jasne. Ale nie masz też z nim szans, rozumiesz? - wycedził ze złością archanioł - Jak ty to sobie niby wyobrażasz? Ostatnio ledwo dałeś radę odzyskać kontrolę. Teraz Lucyfer jest znacznie silniejszy, to nawet nie będzie walka, nie masz tyle siły, Sammy. On cię zmiażdży!br /

Łowca zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę, a w jego oczach błyszczała /

I wtedy do Gabriela dotarło, że Sam Winchester też nie widzi dla siebie zbyt wielkich /

\- Chcę wam tylko kupić tylko trochę czasu, okej? Żebyście nie zginęli od razu znaleźli sposób na zabicie go, nawet, jeśli razem ze mną.br /

em...I wierzę, naprawdę wierzę, że na to nie pozwolisz.../embr /

\- To poważna decyzja. I głupia. - powiedział w końcu /

\- Ale jedyna słuszna. I moja. - Sam zdobył się na słaby uśmiech - Może samobójcza, ale wierzę, że Dean jak zawsze znajdzie sposób na wyciągnięcie mnie z gó /

\- A ja mu pomogę. O ile wcześniej mnie nie zabije za to, że ci pozwolił /

em...Amen./embr /

Coś się zmieniło. Początkowo Gabriel nie miał pojęcia, co to takiego, bo była to jakaś zmiana niewielka i pozornie nieznacząca. A jednak... Pierścień Regenta stał się zimny. Nagle zaczął przypominać zwykły pierścień, a przecież wcześniej był nierozerwalną częścią jego ciała, nie do zdję /

Teraz Gabriel mógł bez trudu zsunąć go z palca. Poczuł jak jego moc, zamknięta w tej złotej błyskotce opuszcza ciało i wraca do swojego źródł /

I uśmiechnął się szeroko, bo przyszedł mu do głowy najbardziej szalony plan, jaki mógł wymyślić.br /

\- O nie - jęknął Sam. Przez chwilę patrzył na Gabriela tak, jakby jeszcze wszystko było w porządku i to nowy pomysł archanioła był potencjalnie najbardziej niebezpieczną rzeczą.br /

\- O tak, dzieciaku - powiedział, biorąc go za rękę - Nie mogę powstrzymać cię przed walką, ale mogę przynajmniej postarać się wyrównać /

Korzystając z zaskoczenia łowcy wsunął mu na palec pierścień, który o dziwo pasował /

\- Samie Winchester, na mocy prawa nadanego mi przeze mnie, mianuję cię nowym Regentem Nieba i oddaję całą moc jaka idzie z tym w /

Jedyną oznaką tego, że zadziałało był fakt, że na sekundę oczy Sama rozbłysły złotym światłem, które rozjaśniło całą jego twarz. No i to, że mężczyzna wyglądał na porządnie oszołomionego, jakby ktoś wybudził go z głębokiego snu i przyświecił w twarz /

\- Co ty mi zrobiłeś... - wymamrotał, patrząc na Gabriela z powątpiewaniem - Chryste, Gabe, jesteś /

\- Och nie, Sam. Po prostu mam dużą nadzieję, że przeżyjesz. Po tym wszystkim chciałbym wyciągnąć cię na /

Winchester tylko skinął głową, a Gabriel przez chwilę czuł się pijany krótkotrwałą euforią tego, że znalazł wyjście i że może coś z tego będzie, chociaż to szalone, bo właśnie przeciwstawił sobie największą dobrą i złą energię i sprawił, że zaraz zostaną zamknięte w jednym ciele, co było planem beznadziejnym, ale zawsze jakimś i...br /

Stanął na palcach i krótko cmoknął Sama w /

\- Wierzę w ciebie, /

\- Litooości, to obrzydliwe - krzyknął Lucyfer, co dało Samowi pretekst do gwałtownego odwrócenia się od Gabriela - Skończyliście już? Naprawdę, nie chcę być w ciele, które kiedykolwiek całował /

\- Idź po Deana - rzucił cicho Sam i sam ruszył w stronę Lucyfera - Jestem gotowy - powiedział, stając na przeciwko Szatana. Ręce miał wciśnięte głęboko w kieszenie jeansów. - Ale najpierw uwolnij mojego /

\- Jak sobie życzysz - Lucyfer uśmiechnął się i pstryknął /

Gabriel natychmiast podleciał do Deana i podtrzymał go zanim ten upadł na ziemię.br /

\- Gabriel, dupku... - wychrypiał starszy Winchester – Nie możemy mu na to pozwolić...br /

\- Obawiam się, że nie mamy wyjścia. - odparł /

Powinien w tej chwili zniknąć. Powinien zabrać Deana do biblioteki i zadbać o bezpieczeństwo /

\- Zostańmy tu - szepnął Dean, wypowiadając jego myśli - Musimy... Musimy zostać z nim do końca...br /

Lucyfer nie poganiał Sama. Tylko patrzył się na niego wyczekująco. Aż w końcu mężczyzna skinął głową i powiedział:br /

\- Zgadzam się Lucyferze. Zgadzam się zostać twoim /

\- Szach-mat, suki - powiedział wesoło Szatan, zanim opuścił ciało /

Wyglądało to jak zwykłe przejmowanie naczynia przez anioł /

Dopóki Lucyfer nie zniknął w ciele Sama, a ono nie padło bezwładnie, by po chwili wygiąć się w łuk, zacząć promieniować złotym światłem i dosłownie się dymić.br /

To był ten koniec, do którego on i Dean mogli bezpiecznie zostać.br /

Przytrzymał mocno szarpiącego się łowcę, głuchy na jego krzyki, i zniknął razem z nim, pozostawiając za sobą to ponure, szkockie wrzosowisko./p


	9. Chapter 9

Sam nie wiedział, kto ustala warunki tego spotkania: on czy Lucyfer. Teraz ich umysły były ze sobą połączone, co było naprawdę dziwnym uczuciem. Zwykle w przypadku zajmowania przez anioła naczynia zdobywał on całkowitą dominację nad człowiekiem. Jednak tym razem Sam nie był już tylko człowiekiem: był pieprzonym Regentem Nieba. Chyba. Nie wiedział czy to technicznie możliwe, bo nie był aniołem. Tak czy inaczej z pewnością dysponował mocą równą Szatanowi.

Ocknął się w spowitym półmrokiem pomieszczeniu, przypominającym salon w klubie dla gentlemanów. Ściany pokrywała ciemna boazeria i tapeta w kolorze butelkowej zieleni, z sufitu zwieszał się ciężki, brązowy żyrandol, a podłogę przykrywał gruby, perski dywan. Przy niewielkich stolikach stały głębokie fotele na lwich łapkach, obite tapicerką w zielono-złote wzory.

Sam siedział w jednym z takich foteli, niedaleko kominka, w którym radośnie trzaskał ogień. Był to jedyny odgłos w tym pozbawionym okien i drzwi pokoju - pułapce jego umysłu.

Lucyfer siedział na przeciwko i wydawał się równie oszołomiony.

To było jak przeglądanie się w krzywym zwierciadle. Lucyfer wyglądał jak on a jednak Sam nie widział w nim siebie. Nie była to nawet kwestia tego idiotycznego, białego garnituru, który Szatan tak bardzo sobie upodobał. Raczej chodziło o oczy.

W oczach Lucyfera było coś, czego Sam nigdy nie widział w lustrze. Pustka i chorobliwy głód zaspokojenia jej. Szaleństwo i chaos. Pragnienie by spalić świat i zatańczyć na jego zgliszczach.

\- Coś ty nam zrobił, idioto? - Syknął Lucyfer, gdy wreszcie otrząsnął się na tyle by mówić.

\- Myślałeś, że dam się wykiwać, Lucy? - Sam pomachał mu dłonią, na której serdecznym palcu tkwił złoty pierścień. Nie mógł powstrzymać pełnego mściwej satysfakcji uśmiechu. - Wiedziałeś, że nie mam z tobą szans.

\- Gabriel - warknął Szatan - Twój kochaś jak zwykle okazał się przebiegły, co? Dał ci nowe moce, żebyś mógł mnie wyrzucić, tak?

\- Chciałbym - odparł chłodno Sam - Ale wiem, że wtedy wrócimy do punktu wyjścia.

Zamilkł i zamknął oczy. Musiał to powiedzieć. Musiał to zrobić, bo to była jedyna właściwa decyzja. Z resztą zaczną od piekła... Sam nie miał zamiaru żałować demonów. Może zanim się z tym uporają, Gabriel i reszta znajdą sposób na pokonanie Lucyfera, nawet, jeśli wiązałoby się to z zabiciem jego naczynia.

\- Nie będę cię powstrzymywać przed podbojem piekła i zniszczeniem nieba. Obiecuję przestrzegać swojej części naszej umowy... Chcę cię tylko kontrolować, Lucyferze. Patrzeć ci na ręce, bo, co tu dużo mówić, nie mam do ciebie za grosz zaufania.

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się.

\- Ranisz mnie, Sammy. - Powiedział, wyraźnie odzyskując dobry humor - Musimy popracować nad naszymi relacjami, skoro czeka nas wspólna wieczność.

Sam jęknął zrezygnowany.

Gdyby tylko mógł uwięzić go w swoim ciele, gdyby wiedział jak ich zabić, wtedy mógłby walczyć...

\- Ale nie wiesz - przypomniał wesoło Szatan.

Teraz siedzieli we wściekle czerwonym Lamborghini Diablo, Lucyfer za kierownicą, Sam na miejscu pasażera.

\- Diablo? Naprawdę? - Zapytał, patrząc kątem oka na kierowcę.

Lucyfer wzruszył ramionami.

\- Podoba mi się ten wóz. - powiedział, a silnik zawarczał cicho - To co, Sammy? Gotowy na jazdę bez trzymanki?

Samochód wyrwał do przodu, a Sama aż wbiło w fotel.

Crowley nie lubi post apokaliptycznych filmów. Pewnie, dlatego, że sama Apokalipsa jest jednym z jego najmniej ulubionych tematów i woli jej raczej unikać. Ale teraz czuje się jakby trafił do takiego właśnie filmu: stoi po środku miasteczka chuj-wie-gdzie i rozgląda się naokoło, wyjątkowo niepewnie jak na siebie.

Brakuje tu tylko suchego krzaczka przetaczającej się w kadrze. Idealnie pasowałby do zdemolowanych budynków tego umarłego miasteczka gdzie jedynym odgłosem jest świst wiatru.

\- Co do kurwy nędzy... - mruczy pod nosem.

Nie spodziewa się, że ktoś mu odpowie. A jednak ciszę przerywa inny, dobrze znany głos.

\- Crowley. Czemu zawdzięczamy ten zaszczyt, Królu Piekła?

Demon odwraca się gwałtownie, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Samem Winchesterem.

Łowca nie wygląda już jak szczenię łosia. Jest dużo dojrzalszy, bardziej męski i... Zdecydowanie nie jest sobą. Okropne flanelowe koszule zastąpił garnitur, i to nie jeden z tych tandetnych, kupionych za grosze w supermarkecie, tylko idealnie skrojony i dopasowany, w kolorze czerwonego wina.

Demony nie są specjalistami do spraw ludzkich emocji i uczuć, ale nawet Crowley, najgorszy z najgorszych, może stwierdzić, że całe ciepło, jakie miał w sobie Sam Winchester zniknęło.

\- Łoś. Od kiedy używasz pluralis majestatis? – pyta.

Sam przekrzywia głowę i patrzy na niego z ciekawością.

\- Jesteśmy pod wrażeniem. Naprawdę udało ci się ukrywać przez sto lat. Ale wychodzenie z takiej kryjówki... Myśleliśmy, że jesteś mądrzejszy.

W jednej chwili jest już przy Crowleyu i trzyma go mocno za gardło, w sposób, który dosłownie paraliżuje demona.

\- Myślisz, że to, że kiedyś pracowaliśmy razem daje ci taryfę ulgową? Nie-e, to byłoby bez sensu. Dobrze wiesz, że tylko nasza rodzina zasłużyła na litość. Więc dlaczego, Crowley?

Nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi, bo Crowley nie może poruszyć nawet oczami, które tylko idiotycznie wytrzeszcza, o ustach nie wspominając.

Ale chyba nawet jej nie oczekuje, bo zaraz uśmiecha się i puszcza go.

\- Nieważne. I tak nam powiesz, kiedy już się zabawimy.

\- Z tobą? - chrypi demon - Z przyjemnością, przystojniaku. Teraz to będzie prawie trójkąt.

Sam parska radosnym śmiechem.

\- Tęskniliśmy, za twoimi żartami, naprawdę. Każemy ci je opowiadać, kiedy będziemy rozrywać twoją dusze i ciało na kawałeczki, co ty na to? Bo nam się ten pomysł bardzo podoba.

Crowley zna lochy pod Pandemonium jak własną kieszeń. Nie jest w stanie zliczyć ile dusz już zamknął w tym paskudnym miejscu. A teraz sam tu trafił: do jednej z najpaskudniejszych cel, małej, ciemnej, wilgotnej i cuchnącej.

Zamykając go tutaj Sam Winchester, a raczej to, czym się stał, z uśmiechem powiedział: Nie zabijemy cię od razu, nie martw się. W końcu w każdej zabawie najlepsze jest oczekiwanie na nią, prawda? Chciał go normalnie i po ludzku przestraszyć. W końcu im więcej miał czasu na myślenie tym więcej czarnych scenariuszy Crowley mógł snuć. Normalnie zbyłby to prychnięciem, ale tym razem... Nie dało się. Był w przegranej sytuacji, zamknięty sześć tysięcy stóp pod ziemią i pozbawiony swojej moc. Nie mógł nawet opuścić naczynia. Może nie był przerażony - w końcu demony nie znają takiego uczucia - ale z pewnością czuł niepokój. Silny.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go odgłos kroków. Podszedł do ciężkich krat by zobaczyć dwie wyłaniające się zza rogu korytarza męskie sylwetki. W miarę jak się zbliżały, Crowley rozpoznał w nich Deana Winchestera i Castiela. Ale, cholera jasna, ten świat stanął na głowie, bo oni z pewnością nie byli sobą. Po pierwsze, gdyby w piekle wydawano pisemko o modzie, mogliby trafić na okładkę, jako sztandarowe przykłady ''tak ubiera się dobry demon''. Prosty, całkowicie czarny garnitur Castiela, czarna skórzana kurtka Deana, czerwona koszula w kratę, ciężkie buty... Wszystko jakieś takie dziwne. Crowley pamiętał dwóch cieciów, których gust był na poziomie... No flaneli i trenczu.

Dean wydawał się czuć doskonale w tej nowej odsłonie. Szedł pewnie, z kpiącym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy, emanując aurą dupka o sile rażenia kilometra, wyglądał jakby był żywy bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. W przeciwieństwie do Castiela, który był martwy. Crowley widział dostatecznie dużo istot martwych, żeby je rozpoznać. I nie chodzi tu o zimne, sztywne ciała. Chodzi o liczne dusze o martwych oczach, zamknięte w piekle przez setki, tysiące lat, które już nie żyją, ale nadal są, żałośnie egzystują wyprane z czegokolwiek.

\- Crowley - Dean staje przy kratach i uśmiecha się parszywie - nie masz pojęcia jak się ucieszyłem, kiedy brat powiedział, że wreszcie cię odnalazł. - mówi ciepłym, miękkim głosem.

Crowley wzrusza ramionami, bardziej niż Winchesterem zainteresowany stojącym za nim aniołem-widmem.

\- Ja też się za wami stęskniłem, wiewiórze - jego zwykły, przesiąknięty ironią ton nie zmienił się ani o jotę, nawet w obliczu tej gównianej sytuacji. - Muszę przyznać, że sporo się zmieniło. Chociażby wasz stylista. Nie powiem, wyglądacie jak porządne inkuby.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak blisko jesteś - Dean uśmiecha się, mruga i w jednej chwili _jezuchrytejapierdolęsłodkamamusiucotusięodkurwia _jego oczy stają się czarne.

\- Twarzowe - Crowley skrzętnie ukrywa jakiekolwiek zaskoczenie.

\- Prawda? - Winchester jest wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie - Prezent od braciszka. - Och, od którego? Z tego, co zauważyłem jest ich dwóch.

Dean parska śmiechem. Tym samym śmiechem, którym kiedyś umiał zarazić wszystkich naokoło. Teraz takim nie na miejscu.

\- Ty naprawdę jeszcze nic nie zrozumiałeś? Żałosne. Może jednak naprawdę byłeś tak głupi żeby wyjść z kryjówki, co?

Może nie wprost, ale tymi słowami Dean potwierdza najgorsze przeczucia Crowleya.

\- Lucyfer - mówi niechętnie - Sam się zgodził... Jakim cholera cudem?

\- Dingdingding - wyszczerzony Dean sparodiował odgłos dzwonka z tych tandetnych teleturniejów - Dziesięć punktów dla wrednego konusa. Możesz żałować, minął cię niezły popis zdolności przekonywania w wykonaniu Lucka. Sammy nie miał szans. Ale chyba wyszło mu to na dobre, nie? Przestał być takim mięczakiem.

\- O tak - parska Crowley - teraz jest tylko gadającym w liczbie mnogiej czubem. Powiedz mi Dean, czy zdarza mu się krzyczeć na samego siebie?

\- No cóż - Winchester przez chwilę zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią - Nie ma związków idealnych, nie? Czasem, kiedy zostają sami zdarzają im się takie sprzeczki małżeńskie. Zabawnie to brzmi. Prawda Cassie?

Anioł w wzdryga się nieznacznie, słysząc swoje imię.

\- Tak Dean. - Odpowiada tylko, a Crowley mógłby przysiąc, że odczuł coś na kształt mdłości.

\- No nic, kończymy te pogaduszki, bo Sammy nie będzie zachwycony - Dean przekłada rękę między prętami krat, by poklepać Crowleya po ramieniu - trzymaj się, stary. Bo będzie ciekawie, wiesz, już sprzedają bilety na twoją egzekucje. Mam miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie.

Były Król Piekła milczy, jedynie patrząc na niego nienawistnie, co wydaje się Deana jeszcze bardziej cieszyć. Łowca - chociaż nie, Crowley musi przestać tak o nim myśleć, bo Deana od łowcy dzieli już cała autostrada do piekła - salutuje niedbale i odwraca się by odejść. Castiel jak cień podąża za nim.

\- Castiel - Crowley wiedziony czystą ciekawością (i może jedynie odrobiną desperacji) zatrzymuje anioła - możemy chwilę pogadać?

Cas jest nieco oszołomiony tą nagłą uwagą skierowaną na jego osobę. Wbija pytające spojrzenie w Deana. Ten tylko wzrusza ramionami.

\- Jasne. Tylko nie za długo, bo jeszcze zdążę się stęsknić. - mówi i nie ma w tym nic słodkiego ani romantycznego, jedynie cicha groźba kary, która może nastąpić, kiedy Castiel przekroczy granice.

Gdy kroki Deana cichną w oddali, Crowley łapie stojącego za blisko Castiela za krawat i przyciąga jego twarz do dzielących ich prętów.

-Co to się odpierdala, pierzasty? - Syczy

Anioł patrzy na niego i pierwszy raz od początku tego spotkania Crowley widzi w jego oczach jakąś emocję: złość.

\- Długo cię nie było - odpowiada Castiel - zaszły pewne zmiany.

\- Pewne? Nosz na miły bóg - Crowley nigdy nie podejrzewał, że użyje tego określenia. Ale ta sytuacja wydaje się być odpowiednia - Twój kochaś jest demonem, jego brat to pieprzony... Sam nie wiem, pieprzony Samifer, a ty mi mówisz o PEWNYCH zmianach?!

\- Przez sto lat może się zdarzyć naprawdę wiele. Nie mogliśmy nad tym zapanować...

\- Idioci!

Castiel wzdycha.

\- Posłuchaj, powiem Gabrielowi, że tu jesteś, żeby ci wszystko wyjaśnił. Ja nie mam takiej możliwości.

\- Ach no tak, prawie zapomniałem o twoim demonicznym alfonsie, kurczaczku. - Cedzi Crowley - Braciszek się takiego nie dorobił?

Spodziewa się tekstu w stylu ''nie mów tak o nim'' albo ''nie rozumiesz naszej miłości!'', ale anioł milczy. Ba, wygląda jakby stwierdzenie Crowleya nie było dla niego niczym specjalnie odkrywczym.

-Dlaczego z nim jesteś Castiel? Do diabła, byłeś przywódcą aniołów, ulubieńcem Boga, ba! Przez chwilę sam byłeś bogiem! Udało ci się mnie oszukać. Oszukać! Mnie! Jak mogłeś upaść tak nisko?

\- Kiedyś obiecałem Deanowi Winchesterowi, że nigdy go nie zostawię. Bez względu na to, co się stanie, bez względu na to, kim on się stanie. - mówi szorstko

\- Och daj spokój - parska Crowley - Oboje wiemy, że prawdziwy Dean Winchester wolałby umrzeć, niż żyć jako demon. Powinieneś go zabić! - krzyczy za nim, bo Castiel już odchodzi.

Z rozdrażnieniem myśli, że do niego nie trafił. A szkoda. Bardzo chciałby, żeby ktoś zabił to skurwysyństwo, jakim stał się Winchester. Crowley już go nie lubi. A gdyby zabił go Castiel... Scenariusz podwójnie piękny i satysfakcjonujący.

Ale nie, oczywiście, że nie, bo aniołek się zakochał, psia by go mać!

Generalnie to demony nie śpią. Ani tego nie potrzebują, ani nawet nie potrafią. Zwłaszcza tak potężne jak Crowley, które zatraciły już całe człowieczeństwo i z ludźmi mają wspólnego tyle, że lubią ich jeść.

Jednak mogą popadać w stan letargu, co Crowley w tej chwili bardzo docenia. Nie ma ani cwanego planu na wydostanie się z więzienia, ani towarzystwa, ani nawet dobrej książki. Leży więc bez ruchu, z zamkniętymi oczami, a jedynym wyznacznikiem upływu czasu jest rytmiczne kapanie kropel wody, do kałuży, która utworzyła się w kącie celi.

Oczyszczony ze wszystkich myśli umysł ożywa dopiero w chwili, gdy budzi go powiew wiatru i głośny łopot anielskich skrzydeł.

Demon otwiera oczy i patrzy na stojącego nad nim Gabriela, który uśmiecha się radośnie i nieco szalenie.

\- Ty głupi kutasie, nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę! - Mówi archanioł, klękając obok leżącego na ziemi Crowleya.

\- I vice versa - odpowiada ten, niechętnie siadając i opierając się o nierówną, chropowatą ścianę, która nieprzyjemnie wbija się w jego plecy. - Szczerze mówiąc zaczynałem wątpić, że Castiel ci powie.

\- Taaa... Chyba mu trochę zepsułeś humor, chociaż wątpiłem, że to możliwe. - W jego głosie jest cień oskarżenia.

\- Łamie mi to serce, naprawdę. - sarka demon - Ale do rzeczy: Co tu się odpierdoliło? Zostawić was samych na sto lat...

Gabriel wzdycha ciężko.

\- Myślisz, że to stało się przez sto lat? Uroczo. Nie, konusie: niemal sto lat to to już trwa. Żeby się spieprzyło potrzeba było kilku miesięcy.

Zgodnie z obietnicą, Lucyfer zaczął od zdobycia należnej mu władzy w piekle. Nie żeby było to jakieś specjalnie trudne. Demony nie słyną z lojalności. Większość się do niego przyłączyła, król wrócił na tron, te sprawy. Potem trzy dni rzezi. Zdrajcy, twoi poplecznicy, ci, na których się zawiódł byli torturowani i mordowani na wymyślne sposoby, póki nie zaspokoił swojego pragnienia zemsty. Wiesz, nigdy nie zostawiłem Sama. Miałem okazję rozmawiać z nim telepatycznie. On... Strasznie się tym brzydził. Ale umowa to umowa. A demony to demony i nie zasługiwały na litość.

Potem musiał zmienić strategię. Wiesz, następne na liście było niebo, a my nadal nie wiedzieliśmy ani jak załatwić Lucka, ani nawet jak zabić ich obu. Dlatego podjął inną grę. Zaczął wymyślać sobie różne kaprysy: „poskrommy wampiry, niech dżinny się nam pokłonią, wytresujmy wilkołaki", wszystko byle zdobyć dla nas trochę więcej czasu.

Najgorsze jest to, że i tak nic nam to nie dało. Nikt specjalnie się nie opierał, Lucyfer i Sam mieli wszystkich w kieszeni. I wpadli do nieba. To był dopiero koszmar. Wiedziałeś, że zanim Lucyfer upadł był wodzem zastępów? Facet kocha walczyć. Wiesz, proste bezpośredni starcie, nie wyręcza się innymi bardziej niż to konieczne. Wyobraź sobie, że widziałem jak mój brat morduje gołymi rękami, rękami faceta, którego chyba trochę kocham, resztę mojego rodzeństwa. Oczywiście jeszcze wtedy Sam z nim negocjował. ''Nie możesz ich zabijać, oni są niewinni!'. Ale wiesz, Lulu umie być przekonujący. Z resztą już wtedy byli za blisko. Ostatecznie zabili tych, którzy powiedzieli, że wolą umrzeć niż paść na kolana przed Niosącym Światło.

A my nie mogliśmy ich uratować. Nikt z nas nie mógł walczyć, bo Biblioteka stała się azylem. Na prośbę Sama, Lucyfer obłożył go zaklęciem: nikt nie wejdzie, nikt nie wyjdzie. Możemy sobie tłuc w drzwi i wyklinać, ale wiesz... To było dla naszego dobra.

Błagałem go wtedy. Naprawdę błagałem Sama Winchestera, żeby wypędził z siebie Lucyfera i pozwolił nam zginąć w walce. Głupie, wiem. Ale nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Szczerze mówiąc, nadal nie mogę. Bo ostatecznie wyszło na to, że wygrali. Zamknęli nas tutaj, bo miłość Sama połączona z szaleństwem Lucyfera stała się czymś całkiem patologicznym. Dlatego Dean skończył tak jak skończył. Nie mógł tego znieść, tego, że byliśmy więźniami Samifera, jak zaczął ich nazywać. Najpierw starał się znaleźć rozwiązanie. Potem próbował ich zabić. Uciec. Wyrwać się z tego chorego miejsca. Na samym końcu zabił siebie.

Ale nowy Sam nie jest typem, który szanuje czyjąś wolną wolę. Za długo był połączony z Szatanem. Tak więc, razem wymyślili genialny plan: zmienią Deana w demona. Żeby mu się podobał ten układ, żeby przestał smęcić i narzekać, żeby do nich pasował. Nawet nie trzeba było tortur i tego całego syfu. Wystarczyło pstryknięcie palców. Tego jak skończyło się to dla Cassiego masz już próbkę.

No i... To tyle. Samifer został nowym bogiem. Fakt, nie skrzywdził ludzi. Ale nie musiał tego robić. Po zamknięciu zaświatów na ziemi roi się od duchów. Teraz tam mieszka więcej martwych niż żywych. Jeźdźcy mają mocno popuszczone smycze, a wampiry, wilkołaki i cała reszta panoszą się jak chcą. Wiesz, wbrew pozorom anioły robiły coś dobrego i pomagały w zachowaniu ładu. W jakimś tam stopni. A teraz to jeden wielki burdel na resorach.

Gabriel kończy opowiadać, a Crowley milczy przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Okej, myliłem się. Nie trzeba zostawiać was na rok, wystarczą dwa dni żebyście do reszty zjebali! - parska w końcu.

Archanioł krzywi się.

\- Okej. Racja. Zwaliliśmy. Ale wiesz, w niektórych sytuacjach nie da się postąpić dobrze. Teraz ty masz szansę to naprawić. - Mówi, patrząc na niego poważnie

\- Taaa? Ciekawe jak. - Demon mruży oczy - Jakbyś nie zauważył, jestem już praktycznie martwy. Tak na śmierć.

\- Cóż, to prawda, twoja przyszłość nie wygląda kolorowo. Ale jesteś z przeszłości. Możesz tam wrócić, wrócić i powiedzieć nam, jak to się skończy, jeżeli nie postąpimy inaczej. - Głos Gabriela jest pełen wiary w powodzenie tego planu. Desperackiej.

\- Jestem pewien, że gdyby cofnięcie się w czasie było takie proste sam już dawno byś to zrobił - stwierdza.

\- Taaa... - Archanioła ogarnia lekkie zakłopotanie, co tylko potęguje irytacje Crowleya - To prawda. Nie jest wcale tak prosto. Samifer uwięził Czas. Teraz nie da się w nim poruszać.

\- To go uwolnijcie...

\- Dzięki geniuszu, żaden z nas na to nie wpadł. - Gabriel patrzy na niego z politowaniem. - To nie jest takie łatwe. Ale ty będziesz mieć możliwość. To znaczy, wy.

\- My? - Crowley unosi brew.

\- Około sto lat temu wysłałem za tobą Balthazara. Wiesz, żeby sprowadził cię we właściwe czasy. To znaczy, że skoro ty jesteś tu teraz on powinien zjawić się niedługo. I wtedy będziemy mieć dwóch Balthazarów w jednym czasie.

\- I da nam to dwa razy więcej brytyjskiego akcentu i tlenionego blondu? - Prycha Crowley.

\- Nie-e. Słuchaj, Samifer nas pilnuje. Ale, pilnuje tylko jednego Balthazara. Drugi będzie mógł zrobić wszystko, na przykład uwięzić Tempusa zamkniętego w lochach, sektor D, cela 42. Przekażesz mu to? - Pyta przejęty, a Crowley kiwa głową. W jego oczach widać cień tryumfu. - Kiedy się pojawi, streść mu to, co ci powiedziałem, jasne? Powiedz jak znaleźć cele i daj to. - Z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki Gabriel wygrzebuje niewielki kawałek papieru. Ktoś nabazgrał na nim formułę zaklęcia. - Na pewno zadziała. Sam próbowałem go użyć no ale... Przeszkodzili mi. Potem wróćcie do swoich czasów i za nic w świecie nie pozwólcie, żeby Lucyfer zabrał się za niebo. Rozumiesz? Za nic w świecie!

\- Gabriel - Crowley patrzy w rozemocjonowane oblicze archanioła - Wyglądasz jak szaleniec. Całkiem ci odjebało. I spokojnie, tak, wiem co mam robić.

Archanioł patrzy na niego poważnie.

\- Jestem desperatom. Nie masz nawet pojęcia jak wielkim.

Demon powoli kiwa głową.

\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale postaram się uratować wasze skrzydlate tyłki.

Razjel popatrzyła na Bobbyego, gdy ten bezceremonialnie zatrzasnął jeden z jej bezcennych woluminów. Nawet nie chciała się denerwować, bo pod pewnymi względami mężczyzna był niereformowalny.

Anielica zauważyła z cieniem zainteresowania, że znowu to zrobił: westchnął zrezygnowany i wykonał gest jakby chciał po coś sięgnąć, ale zaraz zrezygnowany opuszczał rękę i ponownie wzdychał.

Wiedziała oczywiście, o co chodzi: w tym miejscu powinna stać butelka z piwem lub szklanka z whisky. Jednak nie tolerowała alkoholu w swojej bibliotece, więc... Łowca musiał cierpieć.

\- Jesteś może głodny? - Zapytała cicho.

Bobby spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

\- Miło, że pamiętasz o tym, że jestem człowiekiem i mam swoje potrzeby, ale nie musisz się mnie ciągle pytać czy czegoś nie potrzebuję. Uwierz mi, krzywdy sobie nie dam zrobić.

\- Skoro tak... Nie zapytam więcej. - Zapewniła, czując się jakby brała udział w szalenie fascynującym eksperymencie przyrodniczym. Jeszcze nigdy nie spędziła tyle czasu w towarzystwie człowieka. Prawdę mówiąc, Razjel wiedziała o ludziach bardzo wiele, ale jedynie z teorii. W praktyce miała bardzo mało okazji by po ich stworzeniu opuścić bibliotekę i bliżej ich poznać.

\- Znalazłaś coś? - Zapytał łowca, przecierając zaczerwienione oczy.

\- Nic przydatnego - odpowiedziała z żalem.

\- Cholera - syknął pod nosem i wziął kolejną księgę ze sterty, która wydawała się nie kurczyć.

Otworzył ją i zaczął prześlizgiwać się wzrokiem po cienkich stronicach i przewracać je co chwilę. Razjel poczuła nagłą irytację.

\- Chciałabym wiedzieć gdzie jest Gabriel. Gdzie jest Castiel i Dean. Gdzie jest Sam ... - Powiedziała cicho.

Bobby popatrzył na nią z czymś, co mogłoby uchodzić za politowanie.

\- Uwierz mi młoda, nikt nie chce tego bardziej niż ja. A na razie nic nie wskazuje, żebym miał się dowiedzieć.

\- Nie martw się - Razjel posłała mu jeden ze swoich nielicznych uśmiechów - moi bracia nie pozwolą skrzywdzić twoich synów.

\- Na to już chyba trochę za późno, nie sądzisz? - Zauważył zaskakująco oschle.

Na to Razjel nie znalazła dobrej odpowiedzi. Czując cień zażenowania, ukryła twarz w kolejnym tomie.

Wibrującą wręcz ciszę w bibliotece przerwał huk otwieranych z impetem drzwi.

\- Mówiłam cholerom, żeby wchodzili jak cywilizowani! - Warknęła, podrywając się z miejsca.

Bobby z nadzieją spojrzał w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do pracowni. Z jego mroków wyłonił się mężczyzna, który zdecydowanie nie był aniołem ani Winchesterem. Wystarczyły jego czarne oczy, żeby anielica i łowca sklasyfikowali go jako wroga.

\- Mammon! - Warknęła Razjel, patrząc na niego z mordem w stalowych oczach.

\- Ja - blady mężczyzna, którego twarz otaczały proste i długie, czarne włosy, skinął im nieznacznie

-Co tu robi pieprzony demon? - Wycedził łowca, który jakimś cudem stał już tuż obok anielicy, ściskając anielskie ostrze - Jesteśmy w niebie!

-Ktoś musiał go wpuścić - wyjaśniła, a w jej dłoni pojawił się krótki, srebrny miecz.

Bobby popatrzył na to kątem oka.

\- Widziałem, że Castiel nie może cały czas nosić go w rękawie. - mruknął.

Razjel nie zapytała go skąd w ogóle przyszedł mu do głowy taki nonsens. Nie było na to czasu.

Za Mammonem, który widoczne pełnił funkcję przywódcy pojawiło się pół tuzina innych demonów.

\- Robię się na to za stary - to były ostatnie słowa Bobby'ego, które usłyszała Razjel, zanim demony zaatakowały.

No po prostu cudownie.

Tym razem Balthazar trafił w miejsce jeszcze bardziej urocze niż patologiczne dzieciństwo Bobby'ego.

Prosto do piekła.

Do lochów, w których ilość celi szła w setkach.

I weź tu teraz znajdź Crowleya.

\- Te, blondi! - Syknął ktoś za nim.

Balthazar odwrócił się na pięcie by zobaczyć, zamkniętego za grubymi prętami z czarnego żelaza, byłego króla piekła.

\- Crowley - mruknął anioł niechętnie i zbliżył się do jego celi - zabieramy się stąd.

Wyciągnął dłoń by zaklęciem otworzyć zamek, ale Crwoley odtrącił jego rękę.

\- Jeszcze nie, idioto. Myślisz, że to takie proste.

Balthazar uśmiechnął się nieco rozżalony.

\- No jasne. Zapomniałem, że to nigdy nie jest takie proste.

Balthazar czuł się wrobiony w bycie bohaterem. Przez tę małą cholerę Gabriela. Kiedyś obaj wyznawali tę samą zasadę: nie mieszaj się w politykę. Mieszkaj na Ziemi, baw się, kochaj swoje wieczne życie. Potem pojawili się cholerni Fineasz i Ferb z misją, a razem z nimi mały Cassie. Ich niebezpieczne zabawy zebrały krwawe żniwo wśród aniołów. No dobrze Balthazar nigdy nie był specjalnie empatycznym typem, więc nie płakał za bardzo. A wręcz wcale.

Potem umarł Gabriel i to go wkurzyło. Bo... No jego ulubiony brat umarł, cholera. A Balthazar nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to by potem dalej olewać Castiela i Winchesterów, bo skoro Gabriel już za nich zginął to nie wypadało pozwolić temu się zmarnować. No i mógł odebrać swoją małą zemstę podpowiadając Samowi zabicie Bobby'ego.

Tak, czy inaczej teraz znowu Gabriel był powodem tego, że Balthazar nadstawiał kark. Nawet umrzeć nie dadzą w spokoju tylko wskrzeszą cię, żebyś, zaopatrzony w chaotyczne wskazówki, błąkał się w podziemiach piekła. Szukając cholernego Czasu.

Jedna z jego byłych dziewczyn używała argumentu ''daj mi spokój ja jestem tylko blondynką'', zwykle doprawionego sporą ilością słonych łez. Balthazar pierwszy raz w życiu miał ochotę zrobić coś podobnego.

Nie żeby wątpił w swoją inteligencję. Albo miał zamiar płakać.

Ale bardzo miał ochotę wrócić do swojej willi i różowych drinków, albo chociaż w niebyt.

\- Panie Balthazarze? Co pan tu robi?

Za jakiejś ciemnej niszy nieoczekiwanie wyłoniła się mała blondynka z czarnymi oczami.

\- Myślałam, że jest pan na górze i gra w karty. Taki był ostatni meldunek...

Mój boże, proszę tylko nie to - jęknął w duchu.

\- Poszedłem na spacer. - Powiedział, a z jego rękawa wysunęło się anielskie ostrze.

Demonica wytrzeszczyła oczy i najwidoczniej nie wiedziała jak zareagować. Ta chwila wahania wystarczyła, żeby anioł przyciągnął ją do siebie i nabił na ostrze.

Jęknęła cicho i zatrzeszczała jak przepalona żarówka, tak jak mają w zwyczaju umierające demony, po czym jej ciało całkowicie zwiotczało.

Ciekawe czy zdążyła już kogoś powiadomić telepatycznie, że jeden z przyjaciół szefa błąka się samopas po lochach, zastanawiał się, upychając jej ciało z powrotem do wnęki.

Cudownie.

W końcu, czym byłaby bohaterska misja bez sfory gończych suk na karku?

Walka przypomina taniec. Pozbawiony sztywnej formy taniec, w którym rytm wyznacza głuche dudnienie serca pompującego krew z adrenaliną.

Kopniak, cios w szczękę. Cięcie nożem przez ramię, dźgnięcie w wątrobę.

Dum-dum. Dum-dum.

Wszystkie mięśnie pracują, zmysły są ostre, umysł nie kieruje się rozsądkiem tylko instynktem.

Bo tylko czysty instynkt może cię w tej chwili uratować. Dzięki niemu wiesz jak uniknąć ciosu, wyczuwasz zbliżające się ostrze zanim je zobaczysz. Wiesz, kiedy zaatakować, zauważasz lukę, niewielkie odsłonięcie w obronie przeciwnika, chociaż teoretycznie nie masz prawa, bo przecież patrzysz się teraz w jego głodne, czarne oczy.

Bobby wbija nóż w brzuch demona i rozcina go wzdłuż, tak jak robi się to patrosząc rybę.

Razjel ścina łysą głowę jednego z dryblasów Mammona. Błyszcząca kula toczy się po marmurowej podłodze biblioteki, która nagle znów jest całkiem cicha.

Łowca patrzy się na anielice z krzywym uśmiechem, który jest nie na miejscu w sali pełnej martwych ciał po demonach.

\- Nieźle walczysz, jak na bibliotekarkę. - Mówi ochryple, lekko zdyszany

\- Ty też. Jak na człowieka. - Odpowiada.

I wtedy świat zamiera, bo Bobby szeroko otwiera usta i wytrzeszcza oczy, miecz przechodzi przez jego pierś na wylot, Razjel widzi okrwawiony czubek ostrza, a ponad jego ramieniem zimną twarz Mammona.

\- Następnym razem licz trupy, anielico - mówi wyszarpując ostrze.

Srebrna stal lśni jasnym, biało-błękitnym światłem i do Razjel dociera, że to uwięziona w nim świetlista dusza.

Mammon znika, a ciało Bobby'ego pada martwe i puste.

Dean i Gabriel spotkali Castiela gdzieś pomiędzy. Ich drogi w czasie skrzyżowały się tak, że w bibliotece pojawili się jednocześnie.

\- Nosz cholera jasna - Gabriel pchnął słaniającego się Deana w ramiona Castiela i podbiegł do Razjel.

Jego siostra klęczała nad nieruchomym ciałem Bobby'ego.

Castiel wyraźnie zszokowany wytrzeszczył oczy i przytrzymał Deana mocniej, odwróconego tyłem do tej sceny, jakby chciał opóźnić chwilę, kiedy łowca po raz drugi w życiu zobaczy martwe ciało swojego ojca.

Gabriel słyszał cichy głos mężczyzny pytającego swojego anioła:

\- Ile jeszcze razy będę musiał patrzeć na coś takiego?

Nie patrz, Dean.

Nie odwracaj się.

Nie otwieraj oczu.

\- Gabrielu - spojrzenie jego siostry było pełne rozpaczy - To był Mammon... Ktoś musiał ich wpuścić do nieba, siedem demonów...

\- Odsuń się, mała. Zaraz coś z tym zrobimy. - Przelotnie dotknął jej ramienia i ukląkł obok martwego ciała Bobby'ego. Położył dłoń na jego piersi i spróbował przywołać myślą jego życie z powrotem.

Nic się nie stało.

Łazarzu, powstań, czy coś...

Bobby, no weź...

Bobby, kurwa, reaktywacja!

Z ust Gabriela wyrwał się cichy jęk rezygnacji.

\- Nie mogę nic zrobić...

\- Jak to kur... - Dean gwałtownie odwrócił się w ich stronę i padł nieprzytomny. Stojący za nim Castiel nadal miał uniesioną dłoń, a na jego twarzy malowała się panika.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho - Nie chciałem, żeby...

Nie musiał kończyć, bo Gabriel doskonale wiedział. Nawet Razjel powstrzymała się przed reprymendą w stylu ''Cas, nie możesz tak sobie pozbawiać ludzi przytomności.''.

Jej ciężkie spojrzenie spoczęło na archaniele.

\- Jak to: nie możesz? - Zapytała spokojnie - Ja wiem, że Mammon uwięził jego duszę, sama próbowałam ją wyciągnąć. Ale, na miłość Ojca, jesteś regentem nieba czy nie?

Gabriel pomachał jej przed twarzą dłonią, na której niegdyś tkwił pierścień.

\- Tal się składa, że już nie.


	10. Chapter 10

pBalthazar nigdy nie robił listy miejsc, w których nigdy, przenigdy nie chce się znaleźć. Jednak gdyby takowa istniała, z pewnością znalazłyby się na niej lochy Pandemonium. Może nawet nad koncertem Celine Dion. Oczywiście wszyscy mieli to głęboko i szeroko gdzieś.br /

Optymistycznie powinien się skupić na tym, że jednak nikt go nie ściga. Spokojnie spaceruje sobie wykutymi w wulkanicznej skale korytarzami, za akompaniament mając szloch i zawodzenie dusz potępionych. Niemalże zagraniczna wycieczka krajoznawcza. Ale optymizm ssie, bo jest filozofią nieudaczników, którzy za wszelką cenę starają się nadać jakiś sens temu, że życie znowu im dojebał /

Dlatego Balthazar przemyka szybko między kolejnymi zakrętami i wnękami, nerwowo ściskając w dłoni Anielskie Ostrze i kartkę z zaklęciem. Kiedy dociera do celi 42 nie cieszy się. Myśli, że było zdecydowanie za łatwo i w drodze powrotnej do celi Crowleya z pewnością będą ścigani przez armię demonów. O ile przeżyje spotkanie z Czasem i namówi go do współ /

Gdy staje przed celą Tempusa, po plecach przebiegają mu ciarki. Pozornie nie różni się ona od innych - wykuta w skale, niewielka, odgrodzona grubymi prętami z czarnego metalu. Jednak magia chroniąca ją jest na tyle potężna by uwięzić istotę starszą niż Bóg. Balthazar czuje się nagle przerażająco słaby, ot zwykły anioł w obliczu walki dwóch sił - pierwotnej i dzikiej potęgi chaosu i mocy boskiej, ale skażonej zł /

Jak wiele naprawdę ważnych wojen toczy się w niemal całkowitej ciszy i bezruchu, zaklęta w jednej nieskończoności?br /

\- Balthazarze - z zaciemnionej części celi dobiega pusty, chłodny głos, przywodzący na myśl lśniącą stal - spóźniłeś się.br /

Tempus w jednej chwili jest już przy kratach, ściskając w bladych, szponiastych dłoniach lodowate pręty. Wygląda dokładnie tak jak na rysunku, który Gabriel pokazał mu jeszcze w Bibliotece. Opatrzył go wtedy komentarzem: „Jeśli spotkasz tego gościa to masz przejebane".br /

Czyli pewnie właśnie /

\- Wybacz kochanie, mam nadzieję, że herbata jeszcze nie wystygła - odpowiada tonem pełnym wystudiowanej obojętności. Ma nadzieję, że w jego oczach nie widać lęku. - Bo przydałaby się. Wszyscy wiemy, że negocjacje prowadzi się łatwiej przy filiżance Earl /

\- Niestety nie dysponuję - Tempus obnaża zęby w szerokim, demonicznym uśmiechu - Podobnie jak ty nie dysponujesz zbyt wielką ilością czasu. Dlatego sugeruję od razu przejść do /

Balthazar nerwowo zaciska szczękę. Nigdy nie był królem dyplomatów. Umiał kusić ludzi, uwodzić kobiety i mężczyzn, ale zawsze miał po swojej stronie ich pragnienia. Teraz musiał przekonać Tempusa do /

\- Uwolnię cię, jeśli pomożesz mi i Crowley'owi bezpiecznie wrócić do naszych czasów. Bez kombinowania. - Mówi w końcu uznając, że na nic lepszego go w tej chwili nie stać.br /

\- Dobrze - odpowiada po prostu Tempus. Jest w tym taka obojętność, że Balthazar zaczyna być /

\- Tak po prostu się zgadzasz? - Pyta z dość głupią miną.br /

Uśmiech, którym obdarza go Czas jest pełen /

\- Posłuchaj aniele: możesz mi nie ufać, ale zaufaj mojej nienawiści do Lucyfera. Albo wiesz, co? Nie musisz ufać. Zwyczajnie nie masz wyboru. Możesz uwolnić mnie i zaryzykować albo wrócić do celi ex Króla Piekła i poczekać tam na jego egzekucję.br /

Balthazar docenia tę żelazną logikę i to, że nie musi dokonywać żadnego ciężkiego wyboru. Tu wyjście jest jedno. Musi je tylko otworzyć.br /

\- Zanim to zrobisz - dodaje jeszcze Tempus - musisz wiedzieć, że Lucyfer dowie się niemal od razu. Nie będziemy mieć czasu, więc... No cóż, zdaj się na /

\- Cudownie - mamrocze Balthazar, rozwijając kartkę z zaklę /

Wiedział, że droga powrotna będzie trudniejsza. Tylko nie miał pojęcia, co jest dla niego większym problemem - konieczność uciekania przed Luckiem czy zaufania szalonemu dziecku Chaosu.(ze zdiagnozowaną anglofilią)br /

***br /

Przez setki lat każdy bardziej znaczący anioł zdążył oberwać dziesiątkami różnych tytułów. Część wynikała z tego, jakimi imionami zostali obdarzeni zaraz po stworzeniu. Część wymyślili sobie ludzie i zwyczajnie weszły do /

W sumie niewielu skrzydlatych już pamiętało, kim byli na początku. Taki chociażby Rafael - Bóg Uzdrawia - z leczeniem miał niewiele wspó /

Gabriel obok bycia 'Bożym Wojownikiem' został aniołem zmartwychwstania, miłosierdzia, śmierci, zemsty, księżyca, wojny, sprawiedliwości, objawień i chuj wie, czego jeszcze. Śmiertelnicy tak mieli - nawet, jeśli teoretycznie zrezygnowali z posiadania całego panteonu bóstw, potrzebowali opiekuna do każdej, najmniejszej /

A tak, był jeszcze aniołem marzeń sennych. Chociaż to bez sensu, bo każdy anioł mógł nawiedzać sny ludzi. A niewielu ludzi marzyło o byciu nawiedzonym akurat przez Gabriela. Chociaż w tej chwili Sam pewnie nie narzekał.br /

Dostanie się do tej części jego umysłu, gdzie obecnie ukrywał się przed Lucyferem, z boku obserwując jego poczynania było nieco trudniejsze, ale nie niemożliwe. Na pewno nie dla zdesperowanego archanioł /

Odnalazł go wreszcie w pokoju do złudzenia przypominającym izolatkę w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Wystrój zawsze wybierała podświadomość, więc w chwili, gdy Gabriel zobaczył, że jest taki, a nie inny, poczuł bolesne ukłucie w /

Łowca siedział przygarbiony, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zmarnowanego niż wtedy, kiedy Gabriel widział go ostatnio, a było to ledwo kilka godzin /

\- Sam - powiedział cicho, siadając obok niego na niewygodnym, stalowym łóżku - Hej, dzieciaku, to /

\- Gabriel? - Wyglądało to całkiem tak, jakby wyprostowanie się i popatrzenie na anioła było dla Sama wielkim wysiłkiem. Jego mięśnie drżały pod skórą w sposób zdecydowanie budzący niepokój. Teoretycznie mężczyzna powinien być silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. A jednak, psychicznie był w stanie, w którym Pierścień z trudem utrzymywał go w całości. - Nie myślałem, że możesz to zrobić, kiedy Lucyfer... Też tu /

\- Mogę więcej niż ci się wydaje - parsknął z wymuszonym uśmiechem, choć jego oczy pozostały pełne smutku. Czuł, że musi go zachować teraz, kiedy Sam jest...Taki. Ktoś musi rozjaśnić ten pokój. Chociaż Gabriel i tak miał marne szanse, patrząc na to, jakie wieści przynosił ze sobą. - Wpadłem zobaczyć jak się trzymasz i... No dobra, przekazać pewne niezbyt radosne wieści. Ale wiele od tego zależ /

\- Dawaj. Dobij mnie. - Odparł głosem wypranym ze wszelkich emocji, głosem człowieka, który stracił już wszelką nadzieję.br /

Gabriel w myślach skleił piękną wiązankę przekleństw, jasno mówiącą, gdzie ma swojego ojca, Lucyfera i cały ten zasrany świat i co o nich myśli. Nie mieli prawa tak krzywdzić /

Ale on sam musiał to zrobić, żeby ratować kogoś /

\- Posłuchaj... Wydaje mi się, że Lucyfer nasłał demony na Bibliotekę Tajemnic... Kiedyś ci wyjaśnię, co to jest, nieważne. Generalnie wpadły tam i... Zabiły Bobby'ego. Zabrały jego dusze i zamknęły gdzieś, skąd nie możemy jej wyciągnąć. I, obawiam się, że musisz poprosić Lucjana, żeby ją oddał zanim twój brat wyjdzie z siebie i zrobi coś gł /

\- Jak samotna wyprawa żeby ją odzyskać? - Zapytał bezbarwnie, garbiąc się tak, że Gabriel bez trudu mógł go objąć /

\- Ta, zdaje się, że coś o tym przebąkiwał - mruknął, przypominając sobie wściekłego Deana, który w napadzie bezradnej złości krzyczał, miotając się po bibliotece i rzucając książkami tudzież tłukąc jakiś delikatny sprzęt. Razjel - skrzydlata kulka wyrzutów sumienia i poczucia winy - nawet nie miała siły się na niego wściekać. Pokornie odbierała zasłużoną jej zdaniem karę.br /

\- Wiesz, co jest najgorsze, Gabrielu? - Odezwał się w końcu Sam - Tych demonów na pewno nie wysłał Lucyfer. Widzę wszystko, co robi, słyszę jego myśli. On... Naprawdę chce o was dbać. Ze względu na mnie. Żebym dalej współpracował.br /

/

To się porobił /

Sam widocznie pomyślał tak samo, bo niemal bezwładnie osunął się na łóżko, opierając głowę na kolanach /

\- Ej, Sammy - rzucił Gabriel, desperacko starając się ratować sytuację. Pogłaskał go delikatnie po splątanych, matowych włosach - nie martw się. Kto do radę jak nie my? Słuchaj, to tylko kolejny pretekst, żeby zyskać na czasie. Wiesz, powiesz Luckowi, że nie bawisz się póki Bobby nie jest żywy i bezpieczny. A my będziemy modlić się żeby ten, kto go trzyma dobrze go ukrył.br /

Sam smętnie pokiwał głową.br /

\- Przepraszam, Gabe. Przepraszam, że nie walczę tak jak wy, że jestem taki bezużyteczny i słaby. - Jego głos stał się przesiąknięty żalem i nienawiścią do samego /

Sam Winchester zdecydowanie zbyt często i zbyt mocno siebie /

\- Nie przepraszaj, bo nie masz, za co. - Mówiąc to wolną wziął go za rękę, splatając ze sobą ich palce. Dłoń Sama była duża i lodowata i Gabriel miał nadzieję, że uda mu się przekazać mu trochę ze swojego ciepła. - Po prostu... Spróbuj walczyć, Sam. Pamiętaj, że chociaż jesteś daleko to nikt z nas cię nie zostawił, jasne? Ja cię nie zostawiłem. I będę z tobą aż ten cały syf się skończy. Albo i dłuż /

To poważna deklaracja i może ta chwila wcale nie była właściwa, ale... Przyniosła efekt. Dusza Sama zaczęła lśnić nikłym /

To dobry począ /

***br /

Dobrze, że w snach czas nie płynie. Gabriel mógł siedzieć z Samem bardzo długo zanim musiał wrócić do ogarniętej chaosem /

Chaos w /

To było pojęcie tak abstrakcyjne, że dawało obraz tego, w jakim stanie była jej /

Razjel siedziała w ciszy, kurczowo zaciskając palce na okładce swojej ulubionej księgi. Spojrzenie szarych oczu wbijała w Deana i Castiela, którzy rzucali się po bibliotece w jakimś tańcu szaleńców. Albo raczej dzikiego zwierzęcia i tresera, który za wszelką cenę chce nad nim zapanować.br /

\- Ci dalej swoje? - Zapytał Gabriel, siadając obok /

Anielica zamrugała, wybudzona z transu. Jak ją znał, była akurat skupiona na mentalnym biczowaniu się za to, co się stał /

-Co z Samem? - Zapytała, a jej spojrzenie rozbłysło szaloną nadzieją - I z Lucyferem. Czy zwróci duszę Roberta?br /

Alleluja, Gabrielu, przekazywania dobrych nowin ciąg /

\- Sam się rozpada, Razjel - powiedział na tyle cicho by Dean go nie usłyszał. Przed nim wolał utrzymywać wersje, że Sam ma się jak najlepiej i Pierścień ma cudowne właściwości uzdrawiające umysł - Staram się go jakoś wspierać, ale to... No wiesz, facet nie ma łatwo. A co do Bobby'ego, to mamy przesrane. To nie Lucyfer go zabrał. Mamy trzeciego /

I wtedy zdarzyło się coś, co Gabriel miał zapamiętać do końca swojego długiego ż /

\- Kurwa mać, ale mamy przejebane. - Jęknęła jego święta /

Uznając, że Sam i Dean powinni być jak najszybciej osiągalni, bo widocznie koniec świata jest bliski, poklepał ją po /

\- Ja podwójnie, bo, uwaga, idę pogadać z Deanem - mruknął.br /

Wstał i lekko zatrzepotał skrzydłami. Może powinien je pokazać? A nuż widelec wzbudzi to w Winchesterze na tyle lęku, żeby przestał się rzucać jak ranne zwierzę zamknięte w /

\- Dean-o - gwizdnął ostro przez zęby, ściągając na siebie uwagę łowcy - mam wieści od /

Podziałało jak złoto. Dean w jednej chwili przestał się wściekać. Natychmiast stanął przed Gabrielem, patrząc na niego oczyma pełnymi /

-Co z nim?br /

\- Ma się dobrze - skłamał gładko. Millenia praktyki w tej dziedzinie nie poszły w las. - Fakt, jest ciężko, ale panuje nad Lucyferem i tym, co robią.br /

Uciszył go gestem dłoni, bo łowca już otwierał usta by zadać kolejne /

\- I tu się zaczynają problemy, bo to nie Lucjan kazał zabić Bobby'ego... Ale nie przerywaj mi, zamknij żuwaczkę i słuchaj: Sam obiecał, że go znajdą.br /

Dean milczał przez chwilę, a jego spojrzenie mówiło ''Jesteś debilem, Gabe''.br /

\- Jesteś debilem, Gabe - rzekł w końcu - Naprawdę kurwa myślisz, że powierzę życie i duszę Bobby'ego Szatanowi? Serio?!br /

\- Oj tam Szatanowi... Wiesz, on wiele zrobi dla Sama. - Uśmiechnął się /

Tak, to było do przewidzenia. Tak samo jak kolejne słowa /

\- Nie ma kurwa opcji. Ślad urywa się w piekle, więc idziemy do piekł /

\- Idę z wami - Razjel natychmiast poderwała się z /

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz, Dean - oznajmił /

\- Zjeżdżaj, Cas, nie jesteś moją matką.br /

\- Ej, wycieczko radosna! - Krzyknął Gabriel - jak na razie nikt nigdzie nie idzie, jasne? A jeśli już ktoś, to będę to /

Jak raz trójka jego towarzyszy była wybitnie zgodna - wszyscy popatrzyli na niego tak samo /

No jakby kurwa przedszkole prowadził.br /

Sprawa była prosta - Deana albo przywiążą do kaloryfera albo puszczą do Piekła, żeby podążał śladami, jakie zostawił za sobą Mammon. Równie proste było dojście do wniosku, że nie ma opcji, żeby Gabriel pozwolił mu iść samemu. Jeśli wyśle z nim Castiela to ich misja ratunkowa zmieni się w romantyczną dramę. A Razjel musiała zostać w bibliotece, bo była jedyną osobą, która naprawdę umiała zajmować się tymi książkami. W innym przypadku odmawiały współpracy, czasem stając się całkiem puste, czasem gryząc w /

Prosta /

\- Dobra dzieciarnia: Dean pakuj plecaczek, idziemy do piekła, Cas ani słowa, Razjel wracaj do książ /

Lubił się rządzić, ale nienawidził podejmować poważnych decyzji za całą grupę. To wielka odpowiedzialność, przed którą zawsze uciekał, bo zdecydowanie za łatwo zwalić sprawę, kiedy stawka była tak wysoka. Dlatego wolał działać sam. Wtedy tylko jego życie było zagrożone. A jednak, w tej chwili był jedyną osobą, która miała prawo by to robić.br /

Tak, Apokalipsa zdecydowanie jest bliska skoro Gabriel jest chwilowo najbardziej rozgarniętą osobą na pokł /

\- Woah. - Dean szerzej otworzył oczy - Nie wiedziałem, że masz trzy /

\- Hmm? Ach... - Gabriel odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na swoje rozpostarte szeroko, trzy pary wielkich, złotych skrzydeł.br /

No cóż, dla Deana, który skrzydła widział jedynie wypalone na podłodze, przy martwych aniołach, mógł być to lekki szok. Zwłaszcza, że skrzydła archanioła były, delikatnie mówiąc imponujące. Naprawdę duże, wyglądały jakby pojedyncze pióra były cienkimi płytkami ze szczerego złota. Do tego lśniły lekko własnym, mdłym blaskiem przedostającej się przez nie ł /

Proste, czarne skrzydła Castiela albo biało-karmelowe Razjel sprawiały przy nich wrażenie mocno przeciętnych, jak skrzydełka kurczakó /

\- Agama - powiedziała w końcu Razjel - One tak robią. Rozkładają kołnierz, żeby wydać się większymi i przestraszyć /

\- Chciałeś mnie przestraszyć..? - Dean popatrzył z powątpiewaniem na archanioła, z trudem odrywając wzrok od plam światła lśniących na jego piórach - Serio, Gabe?br /

\- Nie. - Ściągnął usta i złożył skrzydła, patrząc poważnie na swoją Drużynę Wolnej Woli, teraz zatrważająco przetrzebioną. - Chciałem wam przypomnieć, kto tu jest szefem. Jasne?br /

Aniołowie mieli jedną zasadniczą zaletę - przez eony Michael trzymał ich bardzo krótko. Nawet jak starali się myśleć samodzielnie to wciąż w ich głowie działał ten mechanizm poddaństwa. Wystarczyło umieć go uruchomić. Gabriel na szczęście miał do dyspozycji tytuł nadany przez ojca i autorytet starszego /

\- Zostanę w bibliotece - powiedziała w końcu Razjel. - Będę dalej grzebać w księgach i czekać na /

To jak łatwo się zgodziła przyniosło Gabrielowi niewielką ulgę i nadzieję na to, że ten pomysł wcale nie jest aż taki zły. W końcu gdyby był taki bardzo bardzo zły to Razjel za nic by się nie zgodził /

Prawda..?br /

\- Zostanę razem z nią - mruknął niechętnie /

***br /

Dean musiał zostać sam. Nie mógł już dłużej patrzeć na Gabriela, Razjel, a zwłaszcza /

Relacje jego i tego konkretnego anioła zawsze były, delikatnie mówiąc, skomplikowane. Jednak to, co działo się w ostatnim czasie zakrawało na kompletną paranoję. Przyjaźń nie powinna tak wyglądać. Właściwie to Dean zastanawiał się czy jeszcze w ogóle są przyjaciółmi. Wiele wskazywało na to, że nie. Chociaż zaczął poddawać w wątpliwość to, ze kiedykolwiek nimi byli. Zachowanie Castiela sprawiło, że kwestionował prawdziwość tego, co ich łączył /

Zagłębianie się w to przypominało rozdrapywanie ropiejącej rany. W chwili, gdy miał całą wieczność Nieba na myślenie o Castielu, o tym jak bardzo zdradzony się przez niego czuł i obwinianie go za wszystkie złe rzeczy, które działy się ostatnio, robił to z zakrawającym na skrajny masochizm uporem. Oczywiście nie specjalnie. To działo się jakoś samo, myśli i uczucia wybijały się na niepodległość, atakując go z zawziętością godną roju szerszeni. Nie umiał się od nich odciąć i w końcu zdecydował się uciec do jednej z pustych sal gdzie mógł zostać z nimi sam na sam. Tu nie istniało ryzyko, że coś zniszczy lub znowu komuś /

Emocje powoli opuszczały jego ciało, zamknięte w kilku pojedynczych łzach. Zapomniał już jak wielką przynosi płacz, jeśli już zaakceptujesz, że to robisz. Nie musisz przed nikim udawać, że nie jesteś tylko człowiekiem i zawsze wiesz, co robić.br /

Bo tak się składa, że Dean nie miał kurwa pojęcia, co robić w chwili, gdy jego brat był opętany przez Lucyfera, Bobby martwy, Balthazar i Crowley przepadli, a reszta wiedziała tyle, co Jon Snow. Do tego stopnia, że jedyną pewną informacją, jaką dysponowali było to, że to nie Szata ma duszę Roberta i jeśli chcą ją znaleźć powinni zacząć od piekł /

Chociaż zawsze to jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Jeszcze chwila i razem z Gabrielem pójdą do podziemia i znów będzie miał czym zająć myśli, skupi się na zabijaniu demonó /

Myśl o prostocie walki i mordowania dawała mu całkowicie irracjonalne poczucie bezpieczeństwa i normalności. Bez udziału Boga, Czasu i Chaosu - tylko on, Dean Winchester przeciwko bandzie czarnookich skurwysynó /

\- Deanbr /

Słysząc nad głową głos anioła, łowca wymamrotał ciche przekleństwo. Miał nadzieje, że Gabriel zdąży załatwić wszystkie swoje Ważne Anielskie Sprawy zanim znów do tego dojdziebr /

\- Castiel - odpowiedział najspokojniejszym głosem, na jaki w tej chwili było go stać. Wstał niechętnie i stanął twarzą w twarz z /

\- Musimy porozmawiać - Castiel był wyraźnie niewzruszony defensywną postawą mężczyzny. Sprawiał wrażanie gotowego na przyjmowanie kolejnych ciosów psychicznych, niczym pozbawiony uczuć worek bokserski, w ostatnim czasie nieustannie pod ręką, by Dean mógł się na nim wyżyć.br /

\- O czym? - Splótł ręce na piersi jakby chciał się osłonić przed przenikliwym spojrzeniem niebieskich /

\- O nas. Myślę, że kiedy się uspokoiłeś czas wreszcie to zrobić. Nie sądzisz? - Zapytał z powagąbr /

\- Nie ma o czym gadać - zapewnił nieco szorstko, oczyma wyobraźni widząc, jak wielki potwór Poważne Rozmowy o Uczuciach zbliża się do niego rączym galopem. Z nim akurat nigdy nie umiał siebie poradzić.br /

\- Dean, przestań mnie wreszcie tak traktować - w głosie Castiela pojawiła się twardą, niemal rozkazująca nuta. Jednak zaraz znikła zastąpiona łagodnością - Przestań przede mną uciekać.br /

Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, a Dean cofnął się gwałtownie o krok i natrafił na stojący za swoimi plecami stół.br /

Ten dotyk parzył i Dean miał wrażenie, że na jego ciele pojawiło się kolejne pię /

\- Dobrze - powiedział w końcu, choć nieco wbrew sobie. Nie potrzebował pomocy Castiela w grzebaniu w żywym, pulsującym bólem, krwawiącym ochłapie, jakim było jego serce . Jednak nie miał siły dłużej walczyć z kimś, kto podobno nawet nie był jego wrogiem. Sam i Bobby trzepnęliby go za to w tył głowy. – Mó /

Castiel przez chwilę milczał, jakby starając się przypomnieć sobie ułożoną w głowie długą przemowę.br /

emProszę, nie bądź zbyt łzawa.../embr /

\- Tylko nie próbuj mi przerywać, bo będę zmuszony cię zakneblować. - zastrzegł na wstępie, dobijając bezlitośnie wszelkie nadzieje, że może wcale nie będzie aż tak melodramatycznie - Muszę powiedzieć ci wiele rzeczy nim wyruszysz z Gabrielem, a nie mamy zbyt wiele /

\- Wal śmiało - westchnął, przysiadając na /

Chociaż tyle dobrego - będzie monolog, a do nich przywykł przez lata spędzone z /

\- Wiem, że masz mi za złe to, co zrobiłem. Współpracowałem z Crowleyem za waszymi plecami i otworzyłem Czyś /

emJasne, że mam ci kurwa za złe. To wręcz mało powiedziane. Sprzymierzyłeś się z Królem Piekła zamiast poprosić mnie o pomoc. Zdradziłeś nas, okłamywałeś i zwodziłeś, a ja głupi broniłem cię do samego końca, jak ostatni kretyn./embr /

-... Jednak po pierwsze, wiodłeś normalne, szczęśliwe życie i nie miałem prawa ci go odbierać..br /

emTo życie ssało. Bez polowań, bez Sama, bez ciebie. Było papierowe, było tym, czego powinienem był pragnąć./embr /

\- Po drugie, nawet gdybym cię poinformował o mojej decyzji, nie poparłbyś /

emOczywiście, że nie. Była głupia jak zaginiony but Sama./embr /

\- A to była jedyna właściwa decyzja. - Jego głos zadrżał nieznacznie, gdy wypowiadał ta słowa patrząc w twarz Deana, która zachowała kamienny wyraz, choć tak naprawdę ten miał ochotę krzyczeć. - Postaw się w mojej sytuacji: ty poruszyłbyś niebo i piekło by odzyskać Sama. Nawet w tej chwili, gdyby było to możliwe. Ja nie chciałem nikogo krzywdzić. To miało być proste: otworzę Czyściec i umożliwię wygranie wojny Aniołom. Miałem być ostatnią ofiarą. Nikt by nie ucierpiał.br /

emNikt. Tylko ty. Tylko to, co było między nami. Naprawdę kurwa uważasz, że to nic?/embr /

Chociaż byłbym skończonym kłamcą mówiąc, że nie zrobiłbym tego /

Wreszcie dopuścił do siebie tę myśl, która wcześniej tak go przerażała. Przyniosło to ulgę. Rozumiejąc Castiela mógł wreszcie wyrwać się z tej chorej nienawiści, w której sam siebie utwierdzał. Wcześniej wołał w niej tkwić niż spojrzeć we wspomnienie szalonego anioła jak w lustro. Nigdy nie chciał taki być, ale w końcu musiał dopuścić do wiadomości, że mógł się takim stać.br /

Jeśli zostanie całkiem /

\- To, co było potem... Oszalałem, Dean. - Powiedział, a jego głos załamał się pod ciężarem uczuć. Uczuć, które kiedyś były mu całkiem obce - Nie mów mi, ze nie wiesz jak to jest być oszalałym z żalu. Właśnie jesteś tego bliski. A ja... Straciłem was. Straciłem ciebie... Mężczyznę, który dał mi człowieczeństwo. I nie miałem do stracenia już nic wię /

Dean szerzej otworzył oczy i popatrzył na niego wreszcie pokazując emocje skrzętnie ukrywane pod maską wrogoś /

Cholera jasna, spodziewał się przeprosin, tłumaczeń, ale na pewno nie takiego wyznania. Bo to z pewnością było wyznanie i to bardzo waż /

Tak ważne, że nie umiałby dłużej odpychać od siebie /

\- Przepraszam, Cas - powiedział, z trudem zmuszając ściśnięte żalem gardło do wydobycia z siebie głosu. - Przepraszam, bo nie patrzyłem na to w ten sposób. Byłem rozżalony, rozczarowany, okłamany przez pierwszego faceta, którego naprawdę...br /

Nie umiał wypowiedzieć ostatniego słowa. Nie i już, bo oznaczałoby to całkowite i ostateczne obnażenie serca przed kimś, komu już wybaczył, ale nadal nie był pewien czy może w pełni zaufać.br /

\- Dean - Castiel przesunął się do niego tak, że ich ciała stykały się ze sobą. Nakrył swoją dłonią zaciśniętą na brzegu stołu dłoń Deana. Ten, czując ciepły dotyk, rozluźnił uścisk i pozwolił, by Cas splótł ich palce ze sobą- ja też cię pokochałem. I, jeśli mi na to pozwolisz, chciałbym być z tobą i kochać cię do końca mojego /

\- To cholernie długo - wykrztusił ł /

\- Jak dla mnie wciąż niewystarczająco - odpowiedział łagodnie anioł.br /

Dean poczuł suchość w ustach. Teraz, kiedy miał odpowiedzieć jego język zmienił się suchy wió /

emDawaj Dean. Od kiedy tracisz głos przy skrzydlatych dupkach? Gdzie twoje słynne wyszczekanie?/embr /

\- Tak Cas... Ja ciebie też kocham. Ale nie wiem czy mogę dać ci taką miłość, jakiej oczekujesz - powiedział - Wcześniej nie myślałem o tobie... /

Nie była to do końca prawda, bo mózg Deana Winchestera miał to do siebie, że każdego atrakcyjnego człowieka brał pod uwagę, jako potencjalny obiekt pożądania. Castiel może nie był do końca człowiekiem, ale z pewnością należał do atrakcyjnych, więc też się kwalifikował. Więc może owszem, Dean kiedyś myślał nad tym, jak wyglądałby seks z aniołem, ale nigdy nie patrzył na to od strony wielkiego, nieśmiertelnego /

Castiel uśmiechnął się /

\- Zastanów się nad tym - powiedział /

\- Jasne. O niczym innym nie będę myślał na wycieczce w Piekle z twoim głupim /

Może nie czuł się gotowy, żeby go pocałować (może nigdy nie będzie), ale z pewnością nie miał nic przeciwko /

Objął anioła i przytulił mocno, opierając brodę na jego /

\- Cieszę się, że pogadaliśmy – wymamrotał.br /

Poczuł, jak Cas obraca głowę i wtula twarz w zagłębienie jego /

\- Nie chcę żebyś więcej ode mnie uciekał. - Jego ciepły oddech połaskotał skórę ł /

\- Myślę, że nawet nie dam rady, bo zaraz połamiesz mi ż /

***br /

Tempus widocznie nie ma ochoty rozmawiać z Balthazarem. Anioł jest mu za to bardzo wdzięczny, bo sam nie byłby w stanie prowadzić żadnej konwersacji. Bo cholera biegnie. I to z duszą na ramieniu. Lub tym, co anioły mają zamiast duszy. Nieważ /

Nie musi się bać demonó /

W chwili, kiedy uwolnił Czas z ulgą przyjął to, że nie rozległ się /

\- I tyle? Nic? - Zapytał nieco zmieszany, rozglądając się po ciemnym korytarzubr /

\- Tu nie doczekasz się syren, aniele - powiedział spokojnie Tempus - Nie takich słyszalnych dla ciebie. Jednak w głowach demonów wyją jak katowana szyszymora. Zaraz tu będą.br /

Nawet nie drgnął, słysząc zbliżające się głosy i tupot nóg. Nie było gdzie uciekać, więc mógł tylko złapać za anielskie ostrze i modlić się do ojca żeby Czas miał jakiś /

Zza zakrętu wypadł jakiś tuzin ludzi o czarnych /

Zamarli wpół ruchu i nagle ich bieg zaczął odbywać się w zwolnionym /

\- Zabij ich. Szybko. - Polecił spokojnie Tempus - Jestem wolny, ale nadal osłabiony, a będę potrzebować siły na podróż.br /

Więc Balthazar ich zabił zanim zdążyli zacząć jakąkolwiek walkę. Ich i wszystkich następnych, jacy stanęli im na /

Balthazar nie boi się demonów tylko Czasu. Dostaje ciarek na samą myśl o tym, że ma go za plecami, czuję na sobie spojrzenie pustych /

\- Nie zwalniaj - upomina go towarzysz - to już bliskobr /

Widzą już celę Crowleya, widzą Króla Piekła, który niecierpliwie czeka oparty o /

Wtedy na ich drodze pojawia się Dean Winchester, szczerząc zęby w radosnym uśmiechu. Jego czarne oczy błyszczą jak obsydian w nikłym ś /

\- Nie tak szybko - mówi spokojnie - Lucy i Sam nie są zadowoleni z tego, że urywacie się z przyjęcia przed /

\- Masz rację. Nie jesteśmy. - Przyznaje mu Samifer. Nagle stoi za ich plecami jak gdyby nigdy /

\- Heh... - Balthazar uśmiecha się z zażenowaniem - Niezręcznie...br /

\- Lucyferze - Czas przekrzywia głowę nie tracąc spokoju - zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ponownie uwięzienie mnie nie będzie tak ł /

\- Ciebie? Na pewno nie. Ale ich już tak - niedbałym gestem wskazuje na Balthazara i Crowleya. - Więc jeśli chcesz odejść, to szerokiej drogi. Ale oni tu zostają. I uwierz mi, zadbam o to, żeby nikt nie mógł się przenosić, nawet nie mając cię zamknię /

Balthazar jest pewien, że Czas ich tu zostawi. Ostatecznie nie ma żadnego powodu by troszczyć się o anioła i Króla Piekł /

Wtedy z głośnym łopotem czarnych skrzydeł pojawia się Castiel. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, po jaką cholerę tu przylazł. Ale to bez znaczenia. Ważne jest, że pojawił się bardzo blisko Tempusa. Tak blisko, że ten mógł wreszcie przerwać trwający w nieskończoność bezruch, chwycić anioła i przyciągnąć do siebie. Dean reaguje błyskawicznie. Balthazar nie ma szansy by otrząsnąć się z szoku, gdy ma już anielskie ostrze na /

Kurwa znowu - myśli o dziwo bardzo spokojnie. Chociaż bardzo nie chce umierać. Jego drugie życie co prawda jak na razie ssie, ale to wciąż życie, kiedy dostał szansę odkupienia wszystkich rzeczy, które spieprzył i powrotu do rodziny, która wcale nie jest taka zł /

\- Nawet, jeśli go zabijesz możemy go wskrzesić - mówi beznamiętnie Samifer. Ma kontrolę nad sytuacją. Albo bardzo dobrze /

\- Kto powiedział, że chcę go zabić? - Czas jest tak samo niewzruszony - Jeśli ich nie puścisz, zabiorę go tak daleko, że nigdy go nie odzyskacie. Nie jesteś bogiem, Lucyferze. Nie możesz /

I wtedy widzi /

Mężczyzna z lękiem patrzy na to, co się dzieje, na Balthazara, którego skóra jest już lekko rozcięta i powoli sączy się przez nią łaska, na Castiela, stojącego bez ruchu w objęciach Tempusa, na swojego czarnookiego /

\- Dean, nie - mówi twardo - Jeśli teraz go zabijesz, nasz Balthazar /

\- W dupie mam Balthazara. Niech ten sukinsyn zostawi Castiela w spokoju! - Warczy /

Gdy patrzą na siebie tocząc niemą walkę Castiel unosi wzrok i posyła Balthazarowi porozumiewawcze /

Wiem, co robię - mó /

On dał się złapać. Chce być zakładnikiem, jedynym argumentem, jaki mają w tych negocjacjach z /

\- Zostawię go w spokoju. Kiedy tylko Balthazar i Crowley stąd odejdą.br /

Sam przygryza wargę, a na jego twarzy maluje się /

\- Dobrze! Okej, w porządku, mogą odejść! Dean, puść go. To /

Demon syczy jak polany wodą święconą, ale odpycha od siebie Balthazara. Cela Crowleya otwiera się i anioł natychmiast podbiega do Króla Piekła. Łapie go za ramię.br /

\- Gdziekolwiek chcesz lecieć, zmiana planu. Mam przytulną rezydencję na Malediwach, tam wszystko ci wyjaśnię. - Mamrocze Crowley z ulgą, której nie sposób opisać.br /

Balthazar nie zadaje pytań. Tak jakby nie ma na to /

Po prostu znikają.br /

***br /

Gdy Balthazar i Crowley znikają, wszystko się zatrzymuje. Czas zostaje sam, stojąc po środku rzeczywistości, która /

Jak papier rzucony w ogień - kurczy się, zwija, stopniowo zmienia w popiół. Już jej nie /

Ale, w przeciwieństwie do kartki rzuconej w ogień, jej teraz już nigdy nie było. Samifer, Deanmon, piekło na Ziemi nigdy nie zaistnieją. Przynajmniej nie w taki sposó /

Tempus zaczyna się śmiać./p


End file.
